Boys over Snakes
by Coldllamastarfish
Summary: Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, asiste a la prestigiosa y elitista escuela Hogwarts, donde no ven con buenos ojos ni la impureza ni la pobreza. Aquí se enfrentará a los S4, la realeza estudiantil, y a su temido líder Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto aquellos que no forman parte del mundo de Harry Potter (que hasta ahora es sólo una). Escribí este fic teniendo en cuenta que no fui capaz de encontrar uno que se basara en la serie japonesa Hana Yori Dango (Boys over Flowers) y me pareció entretenido. Ojalá les guste lo que leerán y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo

Boys over Snakes

Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, fue creada para albergar y educar a los descendientes de magos más ricos del Reino Unido y sus alrededores. Con la llegada del nuevo director Albus Dumbledore y, tras fuertes acusaciones sobre el clasismo y la exclusión que caracterizaba al instituto, deciden aceptar alumnos que aun naciendo con magia, no formaban parte de la élite del mundo mágico.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del director, y como comúnmente ocurre en las diferentes sociedades, las personas se agrupan con quienes tienen más afinidad y los alumnos de Hogwarts no eran la excepción. Entre populares, nulos y perdedores se erige una nueva clase social a un nivel totalmente distinto que el resto. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Harry Potter, un grupo de 4 chicos guapos, populares y extremadamente ricos, que gobiernan la escuela. Su palabra es ley y quien desobedezca esto, recibe una tarjeta roja convirtiéndole automáticamente en objeto de odio de toda la escuela.

Hermione Granger era una estudiante clase media, hija de muggles dentistas, con personalidad fuerte y alegre, estudiante en un colegio convencional, llevando una vida bastante promedio hasta que, "por arte de magia", es aceptada en la prestigiosa escuela.

La bruja más inteligente de su año se encontraba haciendo las últimas compras en el callejón Diagon antes de comenzar su sexto año. Estaba en Flourish & Blott's cuando algo llamo su atención. Ella no era una adolescente vanidosa, verdaderamente ni siquiera se preocupaba mucho por su imagen, pero después de todoera seguía siendoeso, una adolescente, y como tal, tenía placeres culpables al igual que el resto de chicas de su edad. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie la estuviese observando, y cogió el último ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. Pagó y se dirigió a Florean Fortescue, sentándose en una mesa que la protegiese de miradas indiscretas. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, o más bien desilusión, al ver que dentro de los reportajes en los que relataban las vidas de personajes inspiradores, había un artículo de 6 páginas sobre los S4. _"Increíble"_ pensó con amargura, mientras procedía a leer detalladamente cada palabra.

" _Pocas veces se tiene la bendición de conocer a un chico guapo. Pero que estos sean 4 amigos y que pertenezcan a la misma casa en su escuela es algo fuera de este mundo. ¿Concidencia? Creo que no. Más qué tienen en común Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter y el guapísimo Draco Malfoy? En este artículo revelaremos los secretos de los cuatro rompe corazones de Hogwarts."_ Escrito por alguien que no demostraba vergüenza alguna por idolatrar a 4 adolescentes (¡menores de edad!) y que no había realizado una investigación más acuciosa al respecto _"Patético y sin ninguna pizca de profesionalismo"_ , pensó y, un poco avergonzada, siguió leyendo.

" _Los S4, como los conocen debido a que pertenecen a la casa de las serpientes, son el sueño de cualquier adolescente (hombres y mujeres). Populares, ricos y guapos, estos chicos han sabido ganarse el respeto y la admiración (y varios corazones) de todos quienes les conocen. Pero no son sólo un rostro bonito. También se encuentran dentro del ranking de los mejores estudiantes de escuelas mágicas de todo el mundo. Y es que no se espera menos de los herederos de las fortunas más grandes de todo el mundo mágico._

 _¿Pero quiénes son realmente? Corazón de Brujas tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a los 4 chicos y esto fue lo que nos contaron._

 _Blaise Zabini._

 _De ascendencia italiana, vive con su madre viuda, quien posee una exitosa compañía constructora. La guapa señora Zabini (ya sabemos de dónde heredó su belleza nuestro Blaise), ha estado casada 7 veces (todos trágicamente fallecidos) y se dice que en busca de una octava vez."_ Frente a esto, Hermione no pudo evitar que la palabra "cazafortunas" viniese a su mente ni recordar haber escuchado rumores sobre la real sucia fuente de ingresos de la familia. Se decía que la constructora sólo era una fachada, utilizada para lavar dinero y que el verdadero negocio tenía que ver con la mafia italiana, aunque nada comprobado.

" _Llegaron a Reino Unido cuando su madre se casó con un rico y próspero inglés en el negocio de la construcción de viviendas. Al poco tiempo murió, una pérdida que aún siente la familia. Dejando pasar el luto correspondiente, la Sra. Zabini volvió a casarse, esta vez con Regulus Black, de la antigua y honorable casa de los Black. Fue con esta unión que conocieron a los Malfoy, y su amistad comenzó a forjarse. Regulus murió tiempo después pero el vínculo entre unos jóvenes Draco y Blaise perdura hasta hoy._

 _Recientemente asistimos a la inauguración del nuevo Centro de Eventos Zabini, en el cual se realizó simultáneamente un acto de beneficencia a favor de las víctimas de la viruela de dragón. (Fotos en la sección de Páginas Sociales)._

 _Theodore Nott._

 _El único hijo de la familia Nott, pioneros en la industria gastronómica y dueños de los mejores restaurantes repartidos por toda Europa, recientemente adquirió la conocida heladería Florean Fortescue, rehusándose a cambiar el nombre debido a su fuerte sentido de mantener lo tradicional. Como una de las familias más antiguas y conservadoras, constantemente patrocinan eventos que tienen que ver con la cultura y las buenas costumbres"_

En lo que realmente destacaban eran en ser buenos para conservar las apariencias. El gen mujeriego iba por el lado de los hombres, y contaban que la pobre madre no aguantó los constantes deslices de su marido, por lo que falleció cuando su hijo tenía 3 años.

" _Habituales en fiestas SSP (sólo Sangre Pura), fue en uno de estos eventos en que Abraxas Malfoy y Theodore Nott padre se conocieron y decidieron hacer negocios. Theo, Draco y Harry se conocen desde el momento en que nacieron, siendo educados tempranamente por la misma institutriz previa a su aceptación en Hogwarts._

 _Harry Potter._

 _El chico que vivió, famoso por su cicatriz de rayo y por ser el heredero de la compañía que manufactura las más veloces escobas (nada menos que la inmejorable Saeta de Fuego), al quedar huérfano, fue criado por su padrino, y mejor amigo de sus padres, Sirius Black. Muchas veces incomprendido por su carácter taciturno, no ha sido impedimento para que llegue a ser uno de los chicos más populares, adjudicándose el prestigioso título de buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. A principio de este año, tristemente, Sirius Black fue asesinado en una pelea de borrachos. El ministerio envió a una visitadora social para que se encargase del caso, y lo reubicase en un buen hogar. Pero Potter decidió seguir viviendo solo ya que disfruta de su independencia y de un ambiente más tranquilo que le permite pensar."_ Harry Potter era un chico por el cual Hermione tenía sentimientos encontrados. Nunca formaba parte de las bromas de los S4, aunque se sentaba con ellos en clases y, usualmente se lo encontraba en la biblioteca por lo que le generaba curiosidad, aunque nunca se atrevería a formular sus pensamientos en voz alta.

" _Draco Malfoy._

 _El menor de los hijos del matrimonio entre Lucius y Narcissa, hace poco cumplió 16 años y para conmemorar esta fecha, sus padres le compraron una isla en el Caribe, lugar desde el cual nos comunicamos con los 4 amigos, mientras disfrutan de sus últimos días de vacaciones. Junto a su hermana, la bella modelo Lyra Malfoy, son los herederos del grupo financiero Malfoy Enterpraises aunque, se rumorea que Lyra no tiene intenciones de tomar su lugar junto al patriarca por lo que toda la responsabilidad caería en el joven Malfoy._

 _¿Cómo explicar en simples palabras lo complejo que es Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy es perfecto. Tiene todo lo que simples mortales ni imaginan que se puede tener y más. Se dice que ha hecho comerciales para promocionar distintos productos de su firma en Asia y América y que le rompió el corazón a quien era un cuarto de Veela, Fleur Delacour (quién por despecho comenzó a salir con Bill Weasley, un empleado de Gringotts, aunque sin resultados ya que ¿Quién se conforma con simple agua cuando probó champagne? ¡No la juzgamos!). Siempre luce como para una sesión de fotos, y ha ganado 4 veces seguidas el título de rey en el baile Summer Fling, organizado por el Ministerio de Magia._

 _Cuando le preguntamos sobre su vida amorosa contestó "Por el momento no estoy viendo a nadie. Sólo quiero dedicarme a mi familia, mis amigos y los estudios, aunque no descarto la idea de conocer a alguien" – Así que ya saben chicas, con algo de suerte puede que atrapen el corazón de este galán. Escrito por Rita Skeeter."_

Esto no era un reportaje de periodismo serio. Tampoco esperaba algo distinto viniendo de una revista para adolescentes, pero pensaba encontrarse con algo distinto al diario de vida de una chica de 50 y tantos años enamorada.

Cinco años han pasado desde su ingreso, cinco años en los que exitosamente ha pasado desapercibida por casi todos los estudiantes, al menos como Hermione Granger. Cuando nadie la veía, era la autora de "Aude" (un diario de circulación restringida a todos aquellos que, como ella, se veían segregados del resto del cuerpo estudiantil por ser de origen muggle o no tener suficiente dinero) que nace frente a la necesidad de los estudiantes por apoyo y ayuda.

Después de su "informativa lectura" con respecto a los S4, decidió abrirle los ojos al resto de sus compañeros. ¿Y qué mejor manera de exponerlos que a través de su diario subversivo? Estaba convencida que los estudiantes estaban completamente cegados por miedo a represalias por parte de las familias que controlaban el mundo laboral y la situación no podía seguir. Necesitaba exhibir los comportamientos reprochables de la realeza de Hogwarts y convencer a las masas de por qué debían ser repudiados.

Aunque sabía que el ataque debía tener un impacto mucho más profundo, y de mayor alcance. El problema no eran sólo los estudiantes. La influencia de los S4 se esparcía como la peste, a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, infectando las mentes de profesores, elfos e incluso fantasmas. Sería necesaria una bomba atómica, que remeciese los cimientos del castillo, para poder reescribir la historia del colegio, marcada por el clasismo y una sociedad corrompida y sin valores.

Decidida a hacer justicia, aunque fuese desde las sombras, apagó la luz y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Feliz Navidad y muchas gracias por los reviews!

A leer.

Capítulo 2.-

La mañana del primero de Septiembre sorprendió a 4 chicos en trajes de baño, debido al calor del trópico, que podrían pasar fácilmente por modelos. Habían estado de fiesta toda la semana con gente de la casa de Slytherin y selectos alumnos de Ravenclaw (con antecedentes de pureza de sangre comprobables y que no fuesen burgueses venidos a más o "new rich"), quienes se habían tenido que devolver el 30 de Agosto, para prepararse y estar aptos para un nuevo año escolar. Pero no los anfitriones. No sólo podían aparecerse en cualquier momento y hacia cualquier lugar (incluso sin tener la mayoría de edad, gozando de los privilegios de ser ricos), sino que tenían trasladores automáticos que te desplazaban a voluntad (para distancias más largas).

Tampoco tenían que preparar un baúl ya que no poseían uno. ¿Y quién necesitaría uno cuando tenías tanto dinero que podías adquirir tu propio piso en un exclusivo condominio cercano a la escuela? Otro de las bondades de ser rico, no tener que compartir con la plebe más de lo necesario.

El último día, sin ser la excepción, se levantaron tarde, jugaron quidditch, comieron lo que un elfo doméstico educado en las artes culinarias (propiedad de la familia Nott) les había preparado y fueron a recorrer islas vecinas en busca de chicas y fiesta. Harry desapareció a las 2 horas de haber llegado a un resort cercano, lo que no les sorprendió ya que usualmente el chico se retiraba antes. Blaise desapareció con una mujer que fácilmente pasaba la barrera de los 30 pero a él no le importaba. De hecho, lo prefería. Theo estuvo con 4 mujeres distintas durante la noche y Draco con ninguna. A pesar de que se creía que era un mujeriego, Draco Malfoy era completamente lo opuesto. Su madre le había inculcado desde siempre el respeto por las mujeres. Y su hermana, por otro lado, lo había llevado al extremo. Constantes peleas tanto físicas como sicológicas entre ambos, peleas que siempre ganaba Lyra, lo habían empujado a desarrollar aversión hacia las chicas en sus primeros años y luego de mucha terapia, había conseguido dominarlo aunque seguía siendo un incompetente para con el sexo femenino. Se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte (por haber tenido a un demonio como hermana) cuando un asustado Theo lo toma por el brazo y le dice convincentemente que debían irse. Luego se enteraría que las 4 chicas con las que había estado se habían dado cuenta cuando cortejaba a una quinta por lo que había tenido que huir del lugar de forma inmediata. Empezaron una carrera desesperada entre que buscaban a Blaise, evitaban a las chicas y a la seguridad del resort que había sido alertada de unos chicos que no estaban hospedados ahí. Al no encontrarlo, compartieron una mirada como diciendo "el bueno de Blaise se sacrificó por el equipo" y se aparecieron en la isla en la que se quedaban.

No sería hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya era la hora de aparecerse en la estación de trenes para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts (mera formalidad ya que no lo necesitaban pero aun así lo tomaban), que encontraron a Blaise durmiendo en su cuarto, ajeno a toda la preocupación que le había causado a sus amigos.

A las 11:15 partió el tren desde el andén 9 ¾ en la estación King's Cross.

Hermione compartía un compartimiento en el expreso a Hogwarts con su mejor, y única amiga, Ginny Weasley. Cómo ella, Ginny estaba en el grupo de los perdedores por ser pobre. Su padre, empleado del ministerio, ganaba suficiente dinero para darle las comodidades básicas, pero el haber tenido 7 hijos había encarecido mucho la vida de los Weasleys. Aunque 5 de sus hermanos ya habían salido del nido, lo que mejoró considerablemente la economía familiar, seguían en el fondo de la pirámide social como traidores a la sangre por relacionarse con sangre sucias.

Estaban contándose detalles sobre sus respectivos veranos cuando se abre la puerta y aparece una chica de la misma edad que ellas y pregunta si se puede sentar. Lo raro no es que se les acercase alguien que lo tenía todo para ser popular (alta, delgada, bonita, con un aire de elegancia característico de las personas de clase alta, y maletas Louis Vuitton), bueno tal vez sí, pero más raro aún era el hecho de que tuviese su edad y nunca antes la hubiesen visto. Y es que los rostros nuevos, exceptuando a los de primer año o a quien ocupase el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, eran tan comunes como ver a un dragón de 3 cabezas (e incluso mucho más imposible que eso).

La chica tenía un semblante confundido. Como si se estuviese librando una batalla interna respecto a si debía hablarle a las chicas que la miraban curiosas o no. Ganó su lado cortés y decidió presentarse. " _Me llamo Pansy Parkinson, mis padres investigan criaturas mágicas y hasta hace poco vivíamos en India por lo que mi madre me educó en casa. Ya sé lo que piensan, los chicos que son educados en casa son fenómenos o están obsesionados con alguna religión, pero no soy religiosa. Y para prevenir comportamientos extraños mis padres decidieron enviarme a la escuela en la que ellos se conocieron."_ Terminó de hablar y, esperando nuestra respuesta, nos animó con una sonrisa.

" _Yo soy Ginny Weasley y ella es mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger"_ al escuchar este último apellido, de origen muggle, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego, como avergonzándose de su reacción, retomó su semblante calmado y, como restándole importancia, comentó: _"Nunca había escuchado ese apellido"_ y, al ver cómo Hermione se tensaba _, agregó: "bueno, tampoco es como si hubiese oído muchos apellidos de origen inglés en India."_ Granger notó el esfuerzo de la chica por desviar la conversación de un tema tan conflictivo como lo era el origen de la sangre y se lo agradeció. Siguieron hablando sobre la vida de Pansy lejos de Reino Unido, las criaturas que había conocido y de a poco se fueron acercando a un tema que generaba interés en la chica Parkinson puesto que, nunca había asistido a una escuela. Hermione y Ginny procedieron a relatarle cómo era la vida dentro del internado. Las materias que debían cursar (habían aprendido que Pansy tenía 16, por lo que iría al mismo año que Hermione), los peligros del bosque prohibido y del calamar gigante que vivía en el lago. Las excentricidades de algunos profesores (como el peinado de la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney o el eterno luto de Severus Snape por la muerte prematura del amor de su vida), la sala de los requerimientos, la biblioteca y los festines del gran comedor. De pronto Pansy interrumpió el discurso de las chicas y tratando de contener el nerviosismo, formuló una pregunta. _"¿Y qué saben de los S4? Ya que sólo sé de ellos lo guapo que se ven en fotos y por lo que se escribe en las revistas"_ Frente a esta pregunta Hermione enmudeció y Ginny intercalaba miradas nerviosas entre las dos chicas. Cuando el silencio se prolongó por más de 2 minutos, lo que pareció una eternidad, y dado que era evidente que Pansy esperaba una respuesta sin notar lo incómoda que se sentían sus interlocutoras, Hermione habló. _"No puedo darte un juicio objetivo al respecto porque no los conozco bien (aunque sí que sabía de su comportamiento, siendo testigo desde primer año de sus abusos), pero creo que sería sabio de tu parte si no creyeses todo lo que dice Corazón de Brujas."_ A lo que Ginny agregó _"Como podrás notar no somos la definición de popularidad por lo que no conocemos su lado amable"_ y al notar su cara de preocupación y desgracia, Hermione agregó _"No te preocupes. Una chica como tú no tendrá problemas en esta escuela." "¿A qué te refieres?"_ Pansy estaba ahora confundida.

" _Acéptalo, naciste para ser popular. Sólo no des tu opinión en público y estarás bien."_ Le dijo con convicción Ginny y dio por terminada la conversación. Cada una de ellas siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que el tren se detuvo.

La primera clase del día, pociones, no era una de las favoritas de la Gryffindor, particularmente por Severus Snape, quien impartía la clase y profesaba odio y profundo desprecio hacia los de su casa sin ningún pudor. Y, aunque este año habían cambiado de profesor, seguían compartiendo espacio con la casa que menos le gustaba. Slytherin destacaba por ser la casa más elitista de las cuatro, llena de críos pedantes, consentidos y desagradables (nido de los S4).

El profesor Slughorn entró a las mazmorras y, con una floritura de su varita, dejó escrita las instrucciones para la poción que debían realizar ese día. La poción levanta muertos, particularmente difícil de elaborar y extremadamente mortífera si no era realizada de forma precisa, presentaba un verdadero desafío para todos. Especialmente para los menos habilidosos, como lo era Neville Longbottom.

" _Y bueno chicos, por casos como Longbottom es que se inventó el hechizo anticonceptivo"_ exclamó Zabini, no muy fuerte para que no llegase a oídos de todos pero lo suficiente como para que el aludido lo escuchase. _"Vamos Blaise, si no fuese por sus padres, Filch se quedaría sin reemplazo"_ respondió Nott. Una ola de carcajadas siguieron al diálogo entre los Slytherins, generando curiosidad en el profesor de pociones y vergüenza en el pobre Neville. Tiritando por la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentía, no notó cuando echó no dos cucharadas de esencia de cuerno de erumpent, una sustancia bastante volátil si no se manipula de manera cuidadosa, sino medio frasco y, en vez de revolver en sentido contrario a las manillas del reloj, lo hizo a favor de éstas. El resultado fue una explosión, contenida en su mayoría por Harry Potter, haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos adquiridos gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos como buscador del equipo de Slytherin, quien suponía que algo así pasaría. Desgraciadamente, no fue capaz de reprimir todo el desastre, y una gota de la extraña sustancia fue a parar en el zapato de nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Longbottom, de un rojo furioso pasó a un color blanco que sólo rivalizaba con el de los fantasmas de la escuela y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el ceño fruncido y dos orbes metálicos clavados en él.

Sala común de Slytherin, 10 am.

Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba furioso, se sobreentendía. _"Un perfecto par de zapatos de piel de dragón criado de manera orgánica, traídos del Himalaya y elaborados por mano de obra indígena de 400 galeones arruinados por un squib… ¡En vez de empuñar una varita denle un plumero!"_ Mientras Zabini y Nott trataban infructuosamente de no reír, Potter intentaba, necesitaba, calmarlo. Odiaba las confrontaciones directas y después de todo, aunque torpe, ya se estaba volviendo tedioso que el mismo chico fuera el blanco de bromas constante de sus amigos.

" _Tómalo por el lado bueno, esos zapatos eran aburridos. Además, hacían que tus pies se viesen gordos"._ En ese momento, los 3 Slytherins dejaron de odiar/reír y enfocaron toda su atención en el chico-que-tal-vez-no-sobreviva. Mientras Blaise y Theo miraban divertidos la situación, Draco, con una calma que no sentía, se dirigió a su interlocutor. _"Harry, yo sé que la maldición imperdonable no sólo te dejó una cicatriz sino que además acabó con la única neurona que existía en tu pequeño cráneo. Y es por eso que no estimo conveniente que des tu opinión libremente. Te lo digo como amigo."_ Frente a esta respuesta, Harry supo que Neville estaba condenado.

" _Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes pusilánimes me va a ayudar a planear una forma de hacer pagar al folla mandrágoras? Potter, no olvides hacerle una visita a_ _ **tu amigo**_ _en la enfermería. Merlín sabe que te debe extrañar"._ Y con esto, le entregó la infame tarjeta roja.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.-

Enfermería, 12 pm

Nada insinuaba la tormenta que se avecinaba para el pobre Longbottom. En los alrededores todo permanecía igual, como si se estuviese mirando una foto antigua. El mismo paisaje imperturbable de cuando a los 11 años, era inocente y estaba lleno de expectativas optimistas frente a los mejores años de su vida.

Los padres de Neville estaban internados en el ala norte del hospital San Mungo, junto a todos los pacientes que presentaban anomalías psiquiátricas producto del uso indebido, por accidente o experimental, de la magia. Había sido criado por su abuela, una mujer bastante severa y que no exteriorizaba mucho sus sentimientos, pero aún así estuvo presente. De carácter algo retraído y tímido, el chico que hasta los 8 años se creyó que era un squib por no haber demostrado ningún tipo de habilidad mágica, fue tartamudo, gordo y más bajo que el promedio hasta sus 15 años. Durante el verano previo al quinto año, creció más de 20 cms y perdió casi todo atisbo de niñez. Debido a su favorable cambio de apariencia, confió en que el nuevo año escolar sería mucho más ameno (o al menos llevadero). Y no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Aunque su físico había cambiado, seguía siendo el niño torpe y distraído que había cruzado las puertas del gran comedor hace cuatro años por lo que no tardó demasiado en llamar la atención de cierto grupo de chicos a quienes no les agradaban los cambios.

El fatídico día en el que Longbottom _"descaradamente coqueteaba con Hanna Abbott"_ una de las innumerables conquistas de Theodore Nott, fue cuando se originó su calvario. Todos sabían que en realidad Hanna le preguntó la hora y que Neville, de naturaleza tímido, se sonrojo al responderle. Pero Theo hizo caso omiso a lo que Harry le señaló y dio comienzo a una serie de comentarios hostiles dentro de su grupo. Está demás decir que no le costó mucho ganar adeptos a su causa, por lo que pronto Neville pagó con creces su impertinencia. Siempre soñaba con "el día negro", como él lo denominó. Trataba de hacer cosas distintas como saltarse el desayuno, no ponerse el reloj o definitivamente no asistir a la clase, pero sin importar que cambiase, el resultado era el mismo. La Hufflepuff volvía a preguntarle algo con una sonrisa, él respondía y Theo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse, los rostros cada vez más difusos, señal inequívoca de que se alejaba cada vez más del mundo onírico. Despertó con el grito que indicaba que alguien muy cerca de él había recibido la tarjeta roja. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Ahí, en la mesita de noche, yacía una tarjeta roja sin nada que alertase el peligro que lo asechaba. Pero él sabía. Todos sabían. Con manos temblorosas tomó la tarjeta, tragó no supo si saliva o el miedo que se había apoderado de él, y miró por la ventana considerando seriamente saltar y olvidarse de todo.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando, de pronto, se vio tomado po fuertes brazos que lo secuestraron de los peligrosos pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza. Afuera de la enfermería lo esperaba una gran multitud conformada por alumnos de primero a séptimo, incluyendo a sus mismos compañeros de casa (la lealtad gryffindoriana olvidada), con globos con agua, harina, salsas de todo tipo, tierra e incluso, los más creativos y osados, estiércol de hipogrifo.

Mientras trataba de escapar, o de encontrarse con algún profesor que lo salvase, fue conducido hacia el gran comedor, donde se encontraba el resto de los alumnos que lo recibieron con golpes, risotadas y más desperdicios. Neville, en posición fetal y aún con la tarjeta roja fuertemente asida, recibió cada uno de los insultos, empujones y demases hasta que se hizo un silencio. Se abrió la gran puerta de roble antiguo y aparecieron Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, impecablemente vestidos con ropa de diseñador que gritaba exclusividad y elegancia. Lo común y silvestre no tenía lugar en la vida, ni en el clóset, de la realeza adolescente agigantándose aún más la distancia entre los S4 y el resto de los comuneros. Sobre el uniforme de Hogwarts los chicos eran de la misma opinión. _"De seguro fue diseñado por una bruja vieja, fea y sin la mínima gota de gusto ni sentido de la moda",_ en palabras de una disgustada Narcissa Malfoy.

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el condenado, hombres con miradas entre miedo y admiración, y mujeres con miradas llenas de deseo, comenzaron a abrirles paso, expectantes por lo que seguiría.

Torre de Gryffindor, 12:10

Hermione Granger se dirigía temprano al gran comedor ya que tenía mucho que estudiar, por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo y comer antes. Dentro de la sala común no había nadie, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero no le tomó mayor importancia. El día estaba soleado y con una agradable temperatura como pocas veces ocurría en Escocia, por eso le pareció lógico asumir que todos los de su casa se encontraban disfrutando en el exterior. Cruzando pasillo tras pasillo, y al notar la total ausencia de personas, se preocupó y trató de apurar el paso. Doblando una esquina del tercer piso, y siguiendo directamente hacia las escaleras principales, le pareció oír murmullos que, a medida que se iba acercando a su destino, fueron aumentando de intensidad. Corrió el último tramo debido a un desagradable sentimiento que se estaba formando en su vientre, y lo que vio le permitió confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que acaecía dejándola helada. Ahí estaba en el ojo del huracán, un indefenso Neville Longbottom, sucio y golpeado por los que se hacían llamar sus compañeros.

Desesperada, trató de ir en ayuda de su amigo pero la masa de "personas" era impenetrable. Sin anuncio alguno, todo quedó en silencio y aprovechó para escabullirse entre la gente. Nadie prestó atención a quien a fuerza de empujones se abría paso a través de ellos, y es que todos tenían la vista fija en algún punto cercano a la entrada del comedor, facilitándole las cosas. Estaba alcanzando el punto de la discordia cuando se oye una voz masculina y fuerte (magnificada seguramente por algún hechizo), un poco burlona, como si le causara gracia la situación.

" _¡No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, squib!"_ dijo Blaise Zabini, desde su butaca. _"No debiste dejar el asilo donde te parió tu mami."_ agregó Theodore Nott, desde la propia. Dentro de la larguísima lista de indulgencias que se les permitía a los tiranos, estaba tener una especie de palco VIP desde el cual disfrutaban tanto de comidas gourmet como de las escenas que de vez en cuando tenían que representar los alumnos para su entretenimiento. Viendo que nadie ayudaba, la ira se apoderó de Hermione quien, dando por perdidos sus 5 años de perfecto anonimato, avanzó hacia lo que quedaba del chico con el que compartió sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en primera fila cuando Draco Malfoy, con su sonrisa ladeada característica, se acercó al chico fingiendo simpatía y preocupación.

Para Granger no fue suficiente la máscara de cinismo que cubría el rostro de todos los de sangre pura para engañarla debido a que su vida en las sombras le había permitido poder leer de manera exacta a las personas. Le bastó sólo una mirada a los ojos del hostigador para saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Lo primero que vio fue a un par de Slytherins levantando a Neville. Luego, Malfoy lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el Gryffindor se doblase del dolor. Antes de que cayese al suelo, un Malfoy bastante serio (sin ningún atisbo de complacencia, más bien tedio al haber llevado a cabo su venganza) se dirigió a nadie en particular, formulando 4 palabras _"se acabó el show"._

Fueron los primeros en retirarse del gran comedor, seguidos por el resto de alumnos que continuaron su jornada como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si Neville Longbottom no estuviese tirado en el suelo, sucio y llorando en silencio. La indiferencia con la que se trataban este tipo de situaciones, demostrada tanto por profesores como alumnos, hicieron que Hermione se quebrara.

En el momento en que entraba Madam Pomfrey para atender al herido, un hecho que se había vuelto rutina luego de las fechorías de los intocables S4, la bruja más inteligente de su generación salía por la otra puerta, rápidamente, con rumbo a la torre de astronomía. Trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos mientras apuraba su paso. Debido al enojo, no se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba al llegar a la torre, ni mucho menos de que alguien ya estaba en el lugar.

Atrás del escritorio utilizado normalmente por el profesor, se encontraba Harry Potter leyendo un libro sobre escobas del siglo 19. Luego de pasarse por la enfermería para entregar la "buena nueva", decidió irse al lugar más alejado y recóndito de donde ocurrirían los hechos.

La torre de astronomía se encontraba en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba el gran comedor y para acceder al punto más alto había que subir hasta el séptimo piso. Desde cuarto año, sintiéndose agobiado muchas veces por las excesivas burlas y para nada jocosas bromas de sus amigos, se había propuesto encontrar los lugares más tranquilos y solitarios que lo pudiesen albergar cuando necesitase un descanso. Y en dicha torre había encontrado su lugar favorito ya que por su ubicación y bajas temperaturas, nadie la frecuentaba a excepción quienes tenían clases (siempre nocturnas).

Leía un capítulo especialmente interesante sobre los fundamentos de experimentar con materiales de origen mágico (plumas de ave fénix, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, entre otros), en la confección de las escobas, cuando abruptamente alguien destruyó su atmósfera de calma. Ese alguien estaba llorando (de seguro algún mocoso de 1° tal vez debido a que se encontraba perdido, extrañaba a su familia o a alguna jugarreta de Peeves el poltergeist) y murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Cuando se levantó para encararlo y decirle que se fuese a sufrir a otro lado ocurrieron dos cosas:

La primera es que se dio cuenta de que la fuente de lágrimas era una chica para nada elegante y con el pelo enmarañado.

La segunda, y quizás más importante, es que la chica estaba inclinándose en el balcón y gritando con todas sus fuerzas _"¡Los S4 son unos idiotas!"_

Divertido, se quedó oculto donde estaba y esperó a que la invasora se diese vuelta, momento en que se reveló que pertenecía a la casa "rival", Gryffindor. La chica acomodó su uniforme y trató de hacer lo mismo con su cabello. Viendo que sus esfuerzos muggles eran en vano, se aplicó un hechizo _glamour_ para arreglarlo e hizo lo mismo para disminuir la hinchazón producto de su llanto.

Potter sabía que había un grupo de alumnos que no estaban cómodos con las actividades de recreación de sus amigos. Si las miradas mataran, los S4 estarían bajo tierra desde que tenía uso de razón y estas se habían ido intensificando desde que comenzaron su educación formal. Parecía ser el único que lo notaba ya que sus amigos (por inconsciencia o indiferencia), no parecían darle importancia a esto. Para ellos, todos querían tener aquello que poseían y personificar lo que representaban, por esto era que no le dedicaban un análisis profundo. Los "comuneros" (denominación para todo aquel que no formase parte del S4 y sus familias) eran capaces de humillarse con tal de ganar el beneplácito y la buena opinión del grupo.

Es por esto que Harry se hallaba con una sonrisa mirando la puerta por la que, minutos antes, había desaparecido la chica. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a formular sus pensamientos en voz alta, mucho menos levantar una varita en su contra. Y que aquellas palabras viniesen de una total desconocida no hacía más que aumentarle la gracia al asunto. ¿Sería posible que una persona que ha pasado totalmente desapercibida, de apariencia frágil y con un uniforme dos tallas más grande de lo que en realidad necesita, fuese capaz de instigar y llevar a cabo una revolución para derrocar a los actuales reyes? Riéndose por lo absurdo de lo imaginado volvió a su escondite habitual para retomar su lectura, no sin antes dedicarle un último pensamiento a la subversiva Gryffindor _"Interesante"._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Capítulo 4.-

Hermione decidió que la mejor política era sumarse a los insensibilizados alumnos. _"A donde fueses haz lo que vieses"_ pensó con una sonrisa irónica y le añadió _"Ya habrá tiempo para ajustar cuentas"._ Resuelta a dar comienzo a su venganza esa misma noche, asistió a las clases de la tarde donde, por supuesto, nadie echó de menos a quién, penosamente, brillaba por su ausencia. Evitó cualquier tipo de ocurrencias en relación a Longbottom concentrándose en la clase. Se rió con ciertos comentarios y ganó puntos para su casa, comportándose como se esperaría de ella.

Luego de cenar con sus compañeros de casa, teniendo conversaciones superfluas con algunos de ellos para que nadie notase ni el más mínimo cambio, se retiró del comedor con la excusa de terminar un ensayo para Runas Antiguas, asignatura que sabía ningún Gryffindor de su año había tomado, por lo que la mentira era bastante creíble. Se dirigió nuevamente al séptimo piso pero esta vez, en una dirección distinta. Frente al tapiz donde Barnabás el chiflado es golpeado por dos monstruos, se paseó 3 veces hasta que apareció ante ella una puerta que, sin vacilar, cruzó.

La sala de los requerimientos se creía que estaba desde la fundación del castillo y había sido creada con el propósito de ayudar a los alumnos en necesidad. Sólo hacía falta conocer su ubicación y pensar en lo que se requería mientras se paseaba 3 veces frente al tapiz que cubría la pared. Estresada por los exámenes finales de su tercer año y viendo que la biblioteca se encontraba llena de alumnos en su misma situación decidió buscar un sitio tranquilo para estudiar. Deambulando por el séptimo piso, llegó a un pasillo sin ventanas ni ningún tipo de ornamentos (armaduras, antorchas ni cuadros) excepto por un tapiz en el fondo. Extrañada, conjuró un lumos para ver mejor y camino alrededor de él tratando de encontrar una explicación. Luego de haber recorrido el ancho del pasillo unas veces (3 para ser exactos) sin hallar ningún tipo de indicio sobre el misterio del lienzo colgado frente a ella, estaba decidida a continuar con aquello que la había llevado ahí desde un principio cuando algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña ranura, que hace segundos no existía, apareció y fue aumentando en tamaño hasta alcanzar la longitud suficiente para albergar una puerta (que pronto emergió). Su curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez y antes de que pudiese evaluar la situación, ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Adentro era espacioso y estaba bastante iluminado aunque, al igual que el pasillo, pobremente decorado. Una vez en el medio de la habitación, observó a su alrededor esperando una vez más que algo sucediese pero no parecía probable que fuese a ocurrir. Sacó una vez más su varita dispuesta a salir, cuando un pedazo de pergamino cae de su bolsillo. En el momento en que se agachó para recogerlo, notó que también había un papel escrito cercano al suyo. Recogió ambos y se dispuso a leer.

" _A quien lea esta nota. ¡Saludos! El pasillo es tan poco llamativo para contrarrestar la magnificencia de la sala que viene y va, la cual recompensa a quienes demuestren ser lo suficientemente menesterosos (y pacientes). Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación similar, no dudes en hacer uso de ella."_

\- Fin del Flashback-

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la magia que ocurría dentro de esa estancia a pesar de las incontables veces que había hecho uso de ella. La habitación recreaba a la perfección los pensamientos de Hermione, por muy detallistas que fuesen. La primera vez, le había dado una respuesta a aquello que ella se preguntaba (razón del misterioso tapiz en un pasillo sin ningún tipo de decoración) y para esta ocasión, se había concentrado en una sala simple pero con implementos para editar el periódico. Una mesa, papel de diario, fotos mágicas de los chicos en cuestión (las cuales no aparecieron debido a que nadie se iba a deshacer de aquellos tesoros) y tinta de colores era lo único que requería ya que contaba con tinta negra, plumas y el hechizo adecuado para hacer copias a partir del trabajo original. Satisfecha con lo que la sala le proveyó, comenzó a escribir.

" _Aude: 1° edición 1996"_

El boletín estaba compuesto por una hoja relatando pestes que dejaban en ridículo a los S4 y tocaba temas que sabía que causarían interés. Destacaba palabras como lucha, justicia, libertad, revolución, y otras que sirven para exaltar y generar conciencia de cambio en las personas. También expuso el caso de Neville Longbottom (recalcando su pureza de sangre para producir empatía también entre los sangre pura al darse cuenta que nadie tenía el "cielo comprado"), agregando cuotas que generaran simpatía entre los que la leyeran pues estaba segura de que, a pesar de que no lo exteriorizaran, la masa no podía ser tan frívola. E incluso terminó la publicación con la siguiente frase de origen muggle: _"Nos tiene sin cuidado vuestras leyes, caballeros, situaré la libertad y la dignidad de las personas por encima de todas esas consideraciones y se comenzará una guerra como nunca se ha visto."_ Por supuesto sin cita de quién la dijo o de su proveniencia (a modo de no dejar pistas obvias de quien podría estar detrás de esto) para desafiar a los aludidos y hacerles saber que no tenía miedo. Además, todo fue redactado en plural de forma que se pensase que era un grupo descontento y no sólo una persona sin peso alguno en la comunidad.

Cuando terminó de escribir, el cansancio fue más que suficiente para indicarle que el toque de queda estaba vigente, por lo que fue aún más cuidadosa de lo normal al regresar a su sala común. Sabía que aquello que le faltaba a su periódico para ser más convincente eran fotos "poco agraciadas" y comprometedoras de los S4 por lo que tendría que hablarlo con el reportero estrella de Hogwarts, Colin Creevey, quien a su juicio, era simpatizante a la causa debido a su origen muggle.

Al otro día, se levantó temprano, se duchó, lavó sus dientes, vistió un uniforme limpio y bajó al gran comedor para reunirse con su informante. Llevaba 15 minutos de comer lo más lento posible, fingiendo interés por un capítulo de su copia de _"Hogwarts: Una Historia",_ dedicándole miradas discretas a la puerta de entrada cada pocos minutos, cuando apareció su fotógrafo. Colin, un Gryffindor al igual que ella, era un poco más bajo que el promedio y cursaba su quinto año. Al principio parecía tener una obsesión con los S4, al punto de llegar al acoso, pero pronto desistió de fotografiarlos de manera tan obvia debido a "convincentes argumentos" (golpizas y bromas en su contra). Ahora se dedicaba a vender fotos desde el anonimato a clientes particulares (la mayoría chicas) tanto de su propia escuela, como también de Beauxbatons e incluso Durmstrang. Le iba tan bien, que incluso había sido contactado por Corazón de Bruja y El Profeta, pero nunca se había concretado nada ya que no era legal lo que hacía.

Hermione le hizo llegar una nota con indicaciones para que se reuniera con ella a lo que éste, sin palabras pero con la mirada en ella, asintió.

Biblioteca, sección de literatura Muggle, 11:40 am

El lugar escogido era el menos visitado por los alumnos ya que implicaba suicidio social que te encontrasen husmeando por ahí. Cuando por fin apareció Creevey, Hermione lo estaba esperando con dos hechizos, uno desilusionador y un muffliato, para asegurar la privacidad de la conversación.

" _Iré al grano. Necesito fotos de los S4 comprometedoras"_

" _¿Sabes cuántas chicas me han pedido lo mismo?" Lo siento pero no tengo acceso a sus baños privados. Aunque te puedo ofrecer algunas en traje de baño que no dejan tanto a la imaginación"_ dijo Creevey sin inmutarse, acostumbrado a este tipo de peticiones. Hermione avergonzada por el mal entendido y por lo sugerente de la pregunta formulada, trató de enmendar su error. _"No me expliqué bien. Lo que yo quiero son fotos de la implementación de sus bromas y los resultados. Tal vez alguno de sus juicios."_ Sin romper contacto visual.

Colin, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de ver más allá de lo que Granger dejaba mostrar, o mejor dicho cuestionándose la sanidad de la chica, frunció el ceño y le respondió. _"Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tú quieres que yo consiga fotos que expongan sus malas acciones? ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!?"_ Como no sabía que Hermione ya había aplicado un encantamiento silenciador, miro hacia todos lados y, bajando la voz aunque con el mismo tono amenazante, siguió. _"No estoy diciendo que tenga pero en el caso hipotético de que así fuese nunca te las daría. Si esas fotos se llegasen a hacer públicas mi vida estaría arruinada."_ Respirando profundo, algo más calmado y suavizando un poco sus facciones, continuó. _"No es que no esté de acuerdo con exhibirles, realmente se pasaron con Longbottom, pero realmente disfruto del anonimato. No puedo volver a ser el blanco de sus bromas, no lo soportaría. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Te prometo que no diré nada al respecto._

Hermione no podía quedarse con la palabra de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse de ninguna forma por lo que, apenas Colin le dio la espalda, le aplicó un hechizo para modificar su memoria. Tenía este período libre así que se quedó pensando en aquello que podría sustituir las fotos y decidió que la mejor idea sería una caricatura burlesca de los cuatro chicos. Como dibujaba horrible, utilizaría la oportunidad para ridiculizarlos aún más con algún estereotipo que los identificase.

Zabini sonriendo y de la mano con una anciana.

Nott riendo con chicas tristes y muchos corazones rotos.

Malfoy utilizando pañales y con una cabeza enorme (que representaba su ego), llorando y exigiendo cosas.

A Potter decidió omitirlo pues no estaba segura de que pudiese generar risas a expensas de él. Con esto implementado, sumado a un encanto desilusionador, se dirigió a la lechucería. Una vez en ella, y gracias a la magia, ató cerca de 300 copias a igual número de lechuzas (a modo de que profesores, estudiantes y personal tuviesen acceso a una) para que fuesen entregadas a la hora de almuerzo, hora a la cual la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts, incluidos los S4, se encontraban en el comedor.

Al finalizar, se re aplicó el encantamiento, caminó hacia el castillo y una vez adentro, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie cerca, se hizo visible nuevamente. Mirando la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que se desatara lo planificado, por lo que caminó tranquilamente el tramo que le restaba hacia la próxima escena del crimen.

Gran Comedor. 12:58 pm

Faltando sólo 2 minutos, Hermione tenía un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía comer. Cada cierta cantidad de segundos debía reprimir una sonrisa que no era de complicidad sino de nerviosismo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan cuando, sorpresiva y estruendosamente, se abren las ventanas dando paso a las lechuzas. Miradas de confusión era lo que predominaba en los rostros de todos debido a que el correo llegaba siempre por la mañana. La mesa de Gryffindor, al estar más cerca de las ventanas, fue la primera en recibir el boletín. Le siguieron la mesa de profesores y staff, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y el balcón privado de los S4. Murmullos que iban evolucionando en gritos (la mayoría por miedo), llantos y unas cuantas risas involuntarias, entre ellas la de Hermione, comenzaron a adornar el caótico paisaje. Algunos, temerosos por que la furia de los protagonistas se desatase sobre ellos, trataron de escapar del lugar pero algo, o más bien alguien, se los impidió. Draco Malfoy rojo de ira, el cual nunca demostraba en público sus emociones, con un hechizo había bloqueado la puerta principal.

" _¿¡Quién es el responsable de esto!? ¿¡Quién se ha atrevido a redactar esta basura!? Les juro que voy a encontrar a los culpables detrás de esta ofensa y pagarán muy caro"._ Cuando iba a empezar a interrogar a un grupo de niños de primero, uno de los cuales se desmayó y otros dos se orinaron sobre los pantalones, Dumbledore interrumpió dando por finalizado el almuerzo y desbloqueando la puerta de entrada. Él era una de las pocas personas que no les temía a los S4, ya sea por su avanzada edad en la cual se pierde todo tipo de respeto y vergüenza o debido a que gracias a sus insuperables capacidades mágicas había ostentado el cargo de Director de Hogwarts sin interrupciones durante más de un siglo por lo que su trabajo no dependía de ellos. Hermione sospechaba que era una combinación de ambas. A pesar de esto, muy pocas veces intervenía en los arrebatos del joven Malfoy debido a que era un hombre demasiado ocupado. Casi nunca se encontraba en las inmediaciones del castillo, debido a conferencias, audiencias del Wizengamot y distintos proyectos. Y cuando si estaba en el, gracias al mapa de los merodeadores de Harry, los S4 sabían cómo comportarse (y exactamente donde actuar).

Nadie osó moverse un centímetro de donde habían quedado "petrificados", a pesar de que el inició de las clases de la tarde ya había sido anunciado. No fue hasta que Draco junto a dos enojados Zabini y Nott y un muy divertido Potter, salieron caminando por la puerta principal que la gente reaccionó. En un principio todos en silencio, consternados, pero luego conversando con sus más cercanos y usando voces apenas audibles.

Hermione lo consideró una pequeña victoria. Y aunque sabía que haría falta mucho más para poner a sus compañeros en contra de los S4, o al menos bajarlos de su pedestal, sí estaba segura de algo. Había sido capaz de plantar una pequeña semilla que les permitiese reflexionar no sólo lo de Neville sino lo ocurrido a lo largo de todos esos años. Había sido capaz de generar incertidumbre. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Sé que Pansy es un poco ooc pero si conocen la serie sabrán que posteriormente se desarrollará mostrando "sus verdaderos colores".

También sé que es un cliché el libro favorito de Hermione pero no se me ocurrió otro.

Por último recordarles que ya no importa mucho eso de la casa a la que perteneces sino, cuán popular y cuanto dinero tiene tu familia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, pocos pero buenos.

Capítulo 5.-

Decidieron hacer uso de la entrada principal del comedor para dejar en claro quién mandaba en ese colegio y que quien sea que haya tratado de avergonzarlos, reprochándoles sus actividades de ocio, no lo había conseguido. Orgullosos, con la mirada fija en la salida, salieron del comedor con rumbo a sus clases de la tarde. Ninguno comentó nada durante lo que duró el trayecto, estaban demasiado ocupados procesando todo lo que había ocurrido.

- _Flashback_ -

En su balcón privado, se encontraban los 4 amigos conversando. Comentaban sobre lo que había sucedido ayer con el Gryffindor, como todo se había vuelto una rutina y de qué manera podrían innovar sus performance para salir del aburrimiento.

" _Honestamente, creo que debimos haber extendido un poco más la humillación pública. Un par de chistes más sobre su familia, no sé… Fue demasiado simple. Nos hemos ablandado"_ comentó Blaise, mirando a Theo quién lo secundó.

" _Creo que el golpe de gracia fue innecesario. Longbottom ya estaba débil, ¿cuál es la gracia de golpear a alguien que no puede defenderse? Sólo digo que si les dieses una verdadera oportunidad de defenderse, las cosas se tornarían mucho más interesantes"_ agregó Theo.

" _He estado con mi mente ocupada últimamente. Padre quiere que me involucre más en los negocios de la familia. Me exige que le escriba todas las semanas al respecto y no he tenido tiempo de planificar como antes. Quizás si Potter no fingiese indiferencia frente a los asuntos que preocupan a sus_ _ **amigos,**_ _podríamos mejorar nuestro desempeño."_ Añadió Draco, con una mirada desdeñosa para con el aludido.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió ignorándolos. Amaba a sus amigos pero a veces creía que eran demasiado infantiles. A él le preocupaban otras cosas como planificar estrategias para ganar la copa de quidditch, la confección de la escoba perfecta o alimentar a los thestrals que vivían en el bosque prohibido. Tal vez no eran actividades muy maduras pero al menos le proporcionaban soledad y paz. ¿En qué momento se diferenció tanto de sus amigos? Hasta principios de quinto año aún se divertía con todas las bromas que hacían incluso siendo el autor de muchas de ellas. Pero luego de la muerte de su padrino todo cambió. Perdido en sus pensamientos, fue Draco quien con impaciencia le hizo notar que aún esperaba una respuesta.

" _Chicos, yo les dije que no quería que me implicasen en esto"_ les recordó Harry. En verdad los "juicios" eran bulliciosos y de mal gusto.

" _Llevas todo el año lloriqueando por lo mismo y sin embargo, no te escuché replicar cuando te pedí que le llevases la tarjeta al adefesio. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te involucres más."_ le respondió Draco quien secretamente temía que su amigo se estuviese alejando de ellos.

Harry se aprontaba a rebatirle cuando repentinamente se abren las ventanas y cientos de lechuzas comienzan a entregar correspondencia a cada uno de los presentes, incluido él.

Lo primero que notaron fue que todos habían recibido la misma hoja, escrita por ambos lados. Luego, se fijaron en los dibujos. Al principio le causó gracia la caricatura de Blaise y la de Theo pero cuando llegó a la propia, comenzó a enojarse. Dio vuelta la hoja y leyó el titular _"Los cuatro bufones de Hogwarts"_. No era necesario ser un genio para saber de quienes hablaba. Alguien había osado reírse de él (y de sus amigos) y lo había amenazado. Esto era una deshonra para todos los Malfoys (los que ascendían al gran número de 4 personas) y quien o quienes resultasen responsables de este agravio recibirían un castigo más que ejemplar.

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Sala de encantamientos, 14:15 pm

Se encontraba inmersa en los resultados de su vendetta, en vez de poner atención a la cátedra del profesor Flitwick, por lo que no notó un par de ojos verdes que la observaban desde la última fila. Harry Potter había leído la publicación en contra de él y sus amigos y recordó lo anteriormente vivido en la torre de astronomía con Hermione. Sin sospechar de ella en particular, pensó en qué pasaría si descubriese a la persona o grupo que se hallase involucrado y llegó a la conclusión de elegir entre 3 posibles escenarios:

Exponerlos públicamente y que recibiesen un castigo demasiado duro ya que sabía lo enojados que estaban sus amigos.

Encararlos, personal o anónimamente, para que supiesen que él (o alguien) sabía. Esto serviría para asustarlos un poco y, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, conseguir a alguien que le redactase sus ensayos.

No hacer absolutamente nada y divertirse a costa de sus amigos.

La primera opción la desechó ya que no estaba de acuerdo con los castigos de sus amigos, y en este caso en particular demandarían su presencia (Draco había sido bastante explícito al pedirle que quería que se involucrara más). Además, ¿Qué pasaría si fuese una mujer o un grupo de estas? Nunca una chica había sido el objetivo de los S4 y, como no sabían tratar con la situación, podría ser que se sobrepasasen con ella y que esta no fuese capaz de soportarlo. La segunda, aunque muy tentadora, también tuvo que rechazarla. Si bien no le haría daño tener a alguien que le ayudase con sus tareas, tampoco es como si no pudiese pedir/obligar a otras personas que si tenía la certeza de que eran buenas en eso. Luego de leer _"el manifiesto muggle del ejército rebelde"_ (demasiado largo, trabajaría en otro nombre luego), tenía que admitir que quien estuviese detrás de todo eso escribía bien pero no podía confiarle sus ensayos. Finalmente decidió quedarse con la tercera opción la que no sólo le evitaría confrontaciones sino que, también, les daría más tiempo a los subversivos de entretenerlo al sacar un par de números más.

Draco Malfoy fingía interés por la clase mientras maquinaba una forma de castigar a los insolentes. Sabía que no debían ser muchos ya que, según él, obviamente todos lo amaban y nunca nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo, mucho menos difamarlo como los de aquel periodicucho de cuarta. Primero tenía que encontrarles y tomar medidas a largo plazo. Sonrió con esto último ya que era un tipo que disfrutaba más de la venganza que era servida en un plato frío (aunque no lo admitiese por ser un dicho muggle). Tenía que ser muy humillante, pública, dolorosa y tal vez involucrar a familiares directos (pérdida de trabajos o negocios propios). Lo que sí tenía claro era que quienes escribieron _Aude_ iban a desear nunca haber existido.

Theodore Nott también sonreía pero por una razón totalmente distinta a la de su amigo. Al llegar al aula, su actual conquista le había dejado una nota en su escritorio. _"Veámonos hoy durante la cena en la sala común de Sly"._ Se molestó al darse cuenta que sonaba (o se leía) como una orden. Además, odiaba saltarse las comidas ya que él consideraba importante compartirlas con sus amigos. Pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta que la elegante y perfecta Daphne Greengrass había caído en su trampa. _"_ _¿Quién quiere cenar con mortales (por muy amigos suyos que sean) cuando se puede cenar en el paraíso?"_

Blaise Zabini era posiblemente el único que sí prestaba atención a la clase ya que era el encargado de hacer las notas para esa materia, por lo que había dejado atrás el tema del infernal papel. No lo había olvidado, sólo se encontraba dentro de un paréntesis en su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos estaba a cargo de 2 cursos (Blaise tenía Encantamientos y Herbología) en los cuales debían preocuparse de tomar apuntes y confeccionar los mejores resúmenes para poder aprobar con sobresalientes. Era así como habían pasado todos los años anteriores (y como planeaban pasar los siguientes). Algo de lo que dijo Flitwick sobre un tercer movimiento al final de la clase lo obligó a recordar lo sucedido hace un par de horas. _"¿Tercer movimiento? ¿Sólo 3? ¿Por qué no 4?"_ Entonces la realidad lo golpeó como una bludger al darse cuenta que en la hoja que se burlaba de ellos sólo habían tres dibujos, no 4.

Harry Potter actuaba extraño y eso no era novedad. Lo que si era nuevo era que la apatía y la frecuencia de ausencias de su amigo había aumentado, dejando espacio más que suficiente para desarrollar su lado creativo mediante la escritura y el dibujo. Lo mejor sería afrontarlo solo para no involucrar a los demás. Nunca había tenido motivos para desconfiar de sus amigos por lo que sabía que tenía que ordenar sus ideas antes de conversarlo y no parecer demasiado brusco. Además si se lo mencionaba al resto, Draco se pondría a la defensiva y Theo sólo se reiría de él.

" _Oh mi queridísimo Harry tienes tanto que explicar"_ pensó mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa a quien, como si supiese legeremancia, en ese momento se enderezó en su silla con el semblante más serio de lo normal.

Con esto en mente guardó pergaminos, plumas y demases, y caminó junto a su grupo hacia la siguiente clase.

Bosque Prohibido, 15:30 pm.

Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas era un electivo que contaba con alumnos de las 4 casas en ella. El niño que vivió sabía que la chica del cabello salvaje era de su mismo año debido a que la tenía en otros cursos (nunca antes había reparado en su presencia o, para ser justos, en la de nadie a parte de sus amigos y quien daba la cátedra). Se acercó a ella, sigilosamente como un perfecto Slytherin, y la observó. Si antes sospechaba mínimamente de que Granger podría haber formado parte de la publicación, ahora sabía que no podía ser así. _"La letra no coincide. Además sus notas son basura… O es demasiado buena en esto o realmente no tuvo nada que ver"_ razonó al leer algunos de los apuntes que la chica estaba tomando. ¿En verdad podía ser posible que una chica, sangre sucia por lo demás, fuese tan insensata de desafiar el poder establecido? Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y sólo fue una extraña coincidencia. Lo más probable es que fuese algún sangre pura, aburrido con su insignificante vida, al cual le pareció divertidísimo escribir y dibujar estupideces. Además los dibujos parecían de una persona d años máximo, por lo que podrían ser alguien con hermanos menores (o Crabbe y Goyle lo cual no creía puesto que había visto, mas imposible de leer, su letra y eran demasiado tontos como para conocer algunas de las palabras utilizadas. También dudaba de que los dibujos estuviesen a la altura de su capacidad intelectual). No creía que fuese alguien de su misma casa, todos los Slytherin estaban relacionados directa o indirectamente con las familias de los S4 (ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle serían tan estúpidos como para morder la mano que los alimenta) y les debían mucho. Meditaba sobre eso cuando Hagrid se aclaró la garganta frente a él para que notase que todos se habían ido ya. Potter no le dio importancia y, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada, se giró y caminó rumbo al castillo.

Gran Comedor, 19:30 pm.

En apariencia, Hermione se encontraba ávidamente leyendo su aburrido libro para el aburrido curso del profesor Binns, Historia de la Magia. Pero lo que realmente escondía la portada era una copia de su novela favorita _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ Llegando a la escena de cuando Elizabeth Bennet conoce al infame Mr. Wickham no se dio cuenta que tenía compañía. Pansy Parkinson sólo compartía un par de clases con Hermione (quien le dedicaba una mirada severa cada vez que la Slytherin quería cotillear con ella) por lo que extrañaba a su amiga y había decidido cenar con esta ( **NO** tenía nada que ver que ninguna de las otras chicas de Slytherin le prestaran atención, por supuesto).

" _Hey nerd, ¿Qué lees?"_ simulando curiosidad ya que en realidad no le importaba nada que tuviese que ver con estudios. Hermione, nerviosa, cerró de golpe el libro y trató de calmarse. _"Tengo que entregar un ensayo para mañana sobre una plaga que diezmó a la población mágica en 1486"_ mintió convincentemente.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa, conversando animadamente sobre el último volumen de _Corazón de Brujas,_ mientras llenaban sus platos de comida.

" _Es cierto lo que dicen del menú. En Slytherin no tenemos la misma comida"_ comentó mientras miraba con deseo (y culpa al mismo tiempo) la bandeja de papas fritas. Granger, notando esto último, sintió un poco de lástima por Parkinson. Era bastante delgada y sin embargo se privaba de la comida más calórica. _"¿Quieres compartir el mío? Te prometo que tiene un encantamiento para no engordar"_ le dijo con una sonrisa. Pansy asintió exageradamente (tal vez demasiado emocionada) y, dejando su ensalada de lado, comenzó a comer del plato de la Gryffindor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no ingería carbohidratos por lo que comía demasiado deprisa y con gusto. De pronto siente que se está ahogando y, precipitadamente, se abalanzó sobre el jugo de calabazas, sin importarle que parte de este se derramase sobre el suelo, provocando una solución bastante jabonosa. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando nada menos que Draco Malfoy "caminaba" (más bien asechaba a todos los estudiantes tratando de que alguno confesase su crimen) justamente por ese pasillo, pisaba el jugo, se deslizaba unos metros (y no precisamente en silencio, acaparando la atención), y culminaba su paseo en el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

En este capítulo al fin leerán algo de Dramione.

¡Qué emoción!

Capítulo 6.-

Gran Comedor, 19:45

Nadie movía un músculo, desconcertados. Era como haber detenido una película muda de los años veinte. Pansy pálida y temblando se acercó al accidentado para tratar de ayudarlo a lo que éste, de un manotazo, rechazó su ayuda. Luego, no aguantando más, Zabini seguido por Nott explotaron y su risotada se oyó por todo el gran comedor (con una excelente acústica) aunque nadie osó unírseles. Malfoy, de pie nuevamente, les dedicó una mirada asesina y luego se enfocó en la chica. Era nueva en Slytherin y la ubicaba porque no era común recibir alumnos nuevos en sexto año. Se acercó a ella y con un tono amenazador y lo suficientemente fuerte le dijo: _"Arruinaste toda mi ropa e incluso hiciste que me lastimara. Hace poco castigué a un imbécil por menos. No puedo dejar esto pasar."_ Le tomó el brazo con fuerza a lo que Pansy ni siquiera trató de resistirse. Con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuraba lo que todos creían eran frases de disculpa a Malfoy. _"Pff si con eso se arreglase todo, ¿De qué nos serviría Azkaban?"._ Hermione no aguantó más e, interponiéndose entre ambos (lo que le permitió cortar el contacto físico), gritó _"¡PARA!... por favor. Ya te pidió disculpas"_ terminó la oración con un tono apenas audible.

Malfoy sin reparar en la extraña, se dirigió a sus amigos: _"Oh, ¿Esta es la forma barata en la que la gente común protege su amistad?"_ Luego, se dirigió a ella y, de manera despectiva, le dijo: _"¿Estás diciendo que quieres tomar el lugar de tu amiga? Pues, atente a las consecuencias"_ y con esa última oración, se retiró del comedor dejando a todos perplejos y a una asustada Hermione Granger.

" _Mañana será otro día"_ pensó a modo de consolación antes de quedarse dormida.

Gran comedor, 7:20 am.

Hermione no tenía clases hasta las 10 am, pero se levantó temprano ese día ya que necesitaba consultar un libro para terminar un ensayo que le había costado más de lo normal. Casi la mitad de los alumnos se encontraban desayunando en el salón por lo que era una mañana relativamente tranquila. Nada le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, viéndolo tan lejano como un sueño. A medida que pasaban los minutos, iban llegando cada vez más alumnos, repletando las mesas de sus respectivas casas u ocupando asientos disponibles en cualquier lado.

A las 7:28 Granger estaba lista para ir a la biblioteca cuando entra una lechuza. Sólo una. Levantó una ceja cuando se acercaba a donde ella estaba pero no fue hasta que comenzaron las risas que levantó ambas. _"Te maldigo Draco Malfoy"_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando el ave dejó caer desde su pico una tarjeta roja frente a ella.

Un chico sentado a su derecha fue el encargado de informar a quien no lo hubiese visto (prácticamente nadie). _"¡Granger de sexto en Gryffindor recibió la tarjeta!"_ Y, como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, empezó a correr alrededor de todas las mesas repitiendo el mensaje. Hermione no reaccionó a nada más que a mirarlo con cara de _gracias por señalar lo obvio_ hasta que algo se interpuso a su sentimiento. Un pedazo de pastel de manzana volador había aterrizado directamente en su cabeza. Le siguieron un pudín de banana, pancakes con sirope, huevos revueltos con tocino y todo lo que estuviese en el menú de esa mañana. Para cuando entró el primer profesor, por desgracia Snape, los ataques habían cesado y todos seguían como si nada hubiese sucedido (aunque atentos a la reacción del profesor). Éste, quien no pudo notar el estado en el que se encontraba la alumna, comentó: _"Vaya Granger, esta sí que es una mejora considerable a tu imagen"._ Mientras corría hacia la salida, lo más digna que se puede pareciendo un bufete andante, unos ojos grises no se despegaron de ella hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

En vez de ir a ducharse, siguió su camino hacia el otro lado del castillo, en dirección a la torre de astronomía. No quiso llorar esta vez, no quería darles en el gusto, por lo que para desahogarse decidió una vez más gritar desde lo más alto de la torre.

" _¡LOS S4 APESTAN!"_ exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando alguien la interrumpe. Harry Potter, riendo un poco, le dice _"Parece que tienes algo en la cabeza, aunque no estoy seguro que un pastel sea lo más apropiado para usar como sombrero"._ Granger se ruborizó por completo al punto de no tener nada que envidiarle a los Weasleys.

Luego, adoptando un tono más serio, continuó _"Si yo estuviese en tu situación, me retiraría lo más pronto posible del colegio"._ Hermione pareció considerarlo antes de darle su respuesta _"Una lástima que yo no sea como tú. De verdad no puedo retirarme ahora, mis padres…"_ Potter, una vez más, la interrumpió abruptamente para responderle _"No me interesa tu historia. No creas que tienes mi simpatía o algo por el estilo"._ Con esto dicho, se fue en busca de algún otro lugar en el que pudiese retomar su lectura.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el día de Granger no mejoraba. En su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras hicieron desaparecer su escritorio, por lo que le tuvo que rogar a Filch que le consiguiese otro. En historia de la magia le tiraron huevos y en pociones alteraron su caldero por lo que expulsó una fragante sustancia viscosa encima de ella. Como sabía que algo así sucedería, había dejado ropa de cambio en el baño de prefectos. Se bañó y salió de ahí rumbo a la biblioteca pero en el camino 4 chicos (uno de cada casa) la esperaban sonriendo malévolamente.

" _¿Qué quieren? Si es una personalidad pues lo siento pero no puedo ayudarles con eso"_ los increpó irónica.

" _A parte de pobre, comediante sangre sucia. Vinimos a ayudarte con tu decisión de dejar la escuela y librarnos a todos de tu asquerosa presencia"_ comentó el Ravenclaw. Mala suerte para él, por no encontrarse a una distancia prudente, fue el primero en recibir un puñetazo de parte de la Gryffindor.

" _Supongo que saben que no me iré sin pelear, ¿no?"_ preguntó con falsa inocencia. Mientras el chico se recuperaba, utilizó la oportunidad para escapar.

Corrió por varios pasillos y se metió en la primera habitación que pensó podría servirle de refugio. Los 4 pandilleros alcanzaron a ver donde se escabulló por lo que, mientras uno vigilaba la puerta, los otros 3 entraron.

" _Sal de donde quiera que te escondas, Sangre Sucia" "Cuando te atrapemos será mucho peor para ti"._ Los insultos y amenazas continuaron hasta que el Gryffindor la encontró dentro del armario de escobas y la tiró al suelo. Mientras 2 la sostenían, el tercero comenzó a desvestirla y, con una daga, le arrancó uno por uno los botones de su blusa.

Hermione gritaba y se movía desesperada, todo en vano ya que nadie parecía escucharla. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, una sombra desde atrás del escritorio del profesor emerge y comienza a acercarse al grupo.

Nunca se había alegrado más de ver a uno de los miembros de los S4. Harry Potter se paró al lado de donde estaba su cabeza, la observó un momento (que le pareció eterno), y luego, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes, los interpela.

" _¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?"_ dos de los chicos palidecieron y miraron al chico que pertenecía a la misma casa que Potter. _"M-M-M-alfoy nos envió a asustarla"_ dijo escuetamente. _"Váyanse, no quiero verlos"_ al notar que se miraban unos a otros, asustados, suspiró y les gritó _"¡FUERA!"._ No había terminado de pronunciar la última vocal cuando los 3 se habían esfumado.

Hermione, aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, pronunció un _gracias_ apenas audible y salió de allí antes de que pudiese decir _quidditch._

Decidió saltarse la cena y se fue directo a la sala de los requerimientos. Imaginó su habitación, en la casa de sus padres, y ahí lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sala de los requerimientos, 12:00 pm

Soñó que era Alicia y estaba en el país de las maravillas. Draco Malfoy era el rey de corazones, Zabini el gato de Cheshire, Nott el conejo blanco que la atrajo hasta su trampa y Harry Potter el sombrerero loco. Estaba a punto de despedirse con un beso del sombrerero cuando, repentinamente, cae de su cama y se despierta. Confundida, se acercó a la ventana para darse cuenta que hace muchas horas que había amanecido. Con horror miró su reloj, el cuál le devolvió la respuesta temía. Eran las 12:20 pm y se había perdido todas las clases de la mañana. A su currículum no sólo tendría que agregarle ser la alumna más despreciada de Hogwarts por sus compañeros, sino que además ostentaba el de ser la más despreciada por los profesores.

Como creía que su vida no podía empeorar, se armó de valor y se dirigió al gran comedor. Antes de entrar, tomó fuertemente su varitaen caso de que decidiesen agasajarla con comida nuevamente. Decidida, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el primer puesto de la mesa de su casa. Un plato de sopa y algo verde de dudosa procedencia trataron de alcanzarla pero chocaron contra una pared invisible a unos centímetros de ella. Sin molestarse en quién podría haber sido, sirvió comida en su plato y, sacando el mismo libro de ayer, continuó donde estaba marcado. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni aunque un basilisco estuviese a punto de atacarla lo habría notado. No tan lejos de la realidad, Draco Malfoy la había visto en el momento en que entró y había encantado su sofisticado guiso de acelgas orgánicas para que terminasen de adorno en su bonita cabeza. _"¿Bonita? El cansancio me está afectando"_ pensó para sí mismo. Dedicándole una mirada a sus amigos, que en seguida entendieron lo que ocurriría, se levantó y fue hacia su presa. Una vez frente a ella, espero a que esta llorara, gritara o rogase por su misericordia pero lo que hizo lo descolocó. El heredero de los Malfoy no era una persona que estuviese acostumbrada a la indiferencia por lo que cuando la chica no mostró signos de estar consciente de su presencia (deliberadamente para desafiarlo, por supuesto), Draco impulsivamente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. _"¿Cómo puede ser que exista algo que, aparentemente, sea más interesante que yo?_ y con esto en mente, pronunció tranquilamente _lacarnum inflamarae_ mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el libro.

Hermione estaba leyendo cuando empezó a sentir un olor bastante peculiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que venía de su libro lo dejó caer y, antes de que pudiese recurrir a algún encantamiento, por desgracia la detiene una voz burlona que ya conocía.

" _Déjame ayudarte con eso"_ le ofrece con falsa preocupación. _"¡Incendio!"._ El libro, anteriormente salvable, se convirtió en una bola negra en pocos segundos. La chica no podía creerlo. El Slytherin ya había sobrepasado su límite con creces, por lo que se acercó a este y sin medir sus actos, ni sus posteriores consecuencias, cerró los ojos, empuñó la mano y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Silencio.

El mundo siguió girando y la audiencia salió de su estado de estupor. Primero se escuchaban ruidos de sorpresa, luego de incredulidad y finalmente, gritos furiosos. Abrió los ojos de a poco y notó sangre en el piso (y cómo esta seguía aumentando).

Subió la mirada y encontró la fuente de aquel fluido. El peor bully de la escuela se encontraba con ambas manos en su anteriormente perfecta nariz tratando de detener el líquido que emanaba de esta. Se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al suelo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Terceros que observaban la escena contarían luego que Draco Malfoy parecía asustado y molesto a la vez, pero sus amigos sabían exactamente lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Estaba sorprendido, no muchas personas podrían alardear de haber golpeado al intocable Draco Malfoy, pero había algo más. Sabían que el simple acto había desencadenado una ola de recuerdos en el chico. El golpe le había traído a la memoria a Lyra Malfoy, su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Dedicado a la impaciente Mica

Capítulo 7.-

Harry, desde su despacho personal, seguía pensando en las consecuencias que _"Aude"_ le traería a quienes resultasen responsables. Más temprano que tarde, por lo enojado que estaban sus amigos, descubrirían a los perpetuadores y no creía que a quien encontrasen primero fuese tan noble de hacerlo en silencio. Si eran cuidadosos, tendrían más tiempo para continuar impunes con sus actividades, pero no había dudas de que caerían de todas formas. Tal vez tenían pensado trabajar en un remoto país del mundo muggle, donde ni Theo ni Blaise (ni siquiera Draco) nunca los encontrasen. Tal vez era un grupo del tipo "amigos de pulseras rojas" con alguna enfermedad terminal y dentro de su lista de deseos estaba causar revuelo. Potter meditaba al respecto cuando una lechuza educadamente golpeaba el vidrio para poder entregarle su correspondencia. Nada interesante que ver, sólo un par de balances financieros por parte del gerente comercial de su empresa, El Profeta, cartas de algunas de sus admiradoras (que NUNCA abría debido a malas experiencias en el pasado con muchas de ellas impregnadas en filtros de amor), y la revista Corazón de Brujas. El (no tan) niño que vivió no era superficial, ni le interesaban los test ni reportajes del tipo _"¿Cómo hechizar a tu brujo perfecto?"_ , mas estaba subscrito a la edición por otros motivos.

Siempre fue un chico reservado, incluso pasando por extremadamente tímido o autista, pero eso cambió el día que conoció a la familia Malfoy, concretamente a sus herederos. El pequeño Draco, aunque muy consentido, rápidamente supo ganarse su amistad debido principalmente a que el chico no jugaba con él sólo por su fama o fortuna y era demasiado honesto como para esconder segundas intenciones. Lucius en cambio, claramente buscaba las ventajas de la relación, sin embargo Draco nunca se dio cuenta de esto y, sinceramente, a Harry no le importaba siempre y cuando su amigo fuese desinteresado. Una tarde corriendo por los jardines de la mansión, escapando de un supuesto ogro (Lucius enojado por haber derramado chocolate sobre documentos oficiales para el Primer Ministro, Cornelius Fudge) que venía a acabar con los audaces caballeros y la hermosa y valiente princesa Lyra, Harry cayó a la piscina y se golpeó la cabeza por lo que perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, se vio a sí mismo en una habitación blanca y acostado en una cama con dos "bultos", uno a cada lado. A su derecha se encontraba Draco durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, mientras repetía algo sobre galletas robadas por su hermana. A su izquierda, estaba Lyra que, como presintiendo que alguien la miraba, abrió sus ojos y lo vio. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, probablemente había llorado, lo que hizo que a Harry se le apretase el corazón. Pero, a pesar de esto, Lyra le dedicó una sonrisa como muy pocas veces le había visto y, mientras se lanzaba hacia él y lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo, no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la sonrisa que quería ver por el resto de su vida. Ella era su motivo de vida desde temprana edad y también la razón por la que el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin arriesgaba su "hombría" al adquirir la femenina publicación en la que regularmente aparecían fotos de su amada.

Lyra Malfoy, adorada y consentida por ambos padres, en vez de seguir los pasos de su padre y aprender el negocio familiar, había decidido ser modelo internacional de alta costura dentro del mundo mágico y muggle. Lucius al principio no quería aceptar ni entender por qué la bruja más inteligente de su generación, prefecta y premio anual, que terminó todos sus cursos con nada menos que sobresalientes, prefería exponerse ligera de ropa y caminar frente a escorias babosas antes que asumir su posición al lado de su padre, como correspondía. Pero Narcissa, abogando por ella, y Lyra, dedicándole una de sus famosas miradas que prometían sólo sufrimiento para quién no se sometía a su voluntad, terminaron de "convencerlo". Por supuesto que con condiciones.

 _NO ADMITO DESNUDOS_ (aunque era obvio ya que su hija nunca se prestaría para eso, no estaba demás hacer hincapié en este punto).

 _Durante fiestas familiares (navidades, aniversarios, y otras) debes estar en casa para celebrarlas con nosotros._

 _Debes escribirme todas las semanas._ Y, frente a la mirada inflexible de su esposa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su hija, agregó – _A tu madre obviamente también._

 _Ten claro que esto es sólo un pasatiempo que durará el tiempo que te tome madurar y darte cuenta de que debes tener un trabajo de verdad._

Frente a esta última condición, a Lyra no le costó reprimir un hechizo hacia su progenitor por lo retrogrado de su opinión, puesto que sabía el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho éste para acceder a la petición de su princesa. Con un beso en la mejilla de su padre, abrazando a su madre y a Draco, y sonriéndole a Harry, tomó su baúl y desapareció.

Esa fue la última vez que Harry Potter vio en vivo y en directo a Lyra Malfoy. De eso habían pasado casi dos años, pero no había día en que no pensase en ella o en su sonrisa. Con esos recuerdos en mente, lo sorprendió una elegante águila, símbolo inconfundible de los Malfoy. Lo encontró extraño, ya que Draco no solía escribirle a menos que estuviese demasiado molesto con él (a lo que estaba segurísimo de no haber "alcanzado la meta"), Lyra lo llamó por red flu desde el extranjero el fin de semana, ni tampoco podrían haber sido Lucius o Narcissa con los que no cruzaba más que los formales saludos de rigor. El sobre, con perfecta caligrafía femenina en tinta verde esmeralda (otro sello Malfoy), le dio la pista necesaria para saber con certeza de quien se trataba. Temblando, se dispuso a abrir y leer la carta.

 _Harry,_

 _Darling, sé que no ha pasado ni una semana desde la última vez que hablamos pero ya te extraño. Además, sabes que me encanta escribir_ _ **y recibir**_ _correo (por si no está lo suficientemente claro, tienes que escribirme más)._

 _El motivo de mi misiva es el comunicarte que ya estoy de vuelta en Londres, por lo que este fin de semana visitaré a mi adorable demon… hermanito y me gustaría mucho verte a ti y al resto de los chicos. ¿Siguen atormentando a la escuela, haciéndose llamar S4? Conociendo lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Drakie-poo, no me extrañaría que así fuese. En verdad tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos a todos, por lo que no te perdonaré si no apareces (los accidentes ocurren, ¿sabes?)._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _La mejor modelo de la galaxia_

 _Lyra Malfoy._

Potter sonrió una vez más (lo más probable es que nada ni nadie le quitase esa expresión soñadora por el resto de la semana), volvió a leer la carta de su objeto de adoración, salió de su despacho y, sacando su saeta de fuego, se fue volando a clases. _"Hoy será un buen día."_

Nada lo hizo sospechar la escena dramática que se vivía en estos momentos dentro del gran comedor ni mucho menos quienes eran los protagonistas.

Gran Comedor, 13:00 pm.

" _Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, le declaro la guerra a tu consentido trasero y a tu banda de niños mimados."_

Frente a lo último, Theo y Blaise enmudecieron, y atentos miraron al dueño del "consentido trasero", esperando su reacción. Draco Malfoy, volviendo de a poco a la realidad, tomó su varita sin apartar la vista de quien había osado golpearle y no contenta con eso, insultarle en público. Frente a este acto, Hermione tomó la propia y adoptó una posición más defensiva para sólo segundos después, abandonarla aunque recelosa. El líder de los S4 se apuntó a sí mismo y, pronunciando el encantamiento sanador _"Episkey"_ su nariz volvió al lugar adecuado. Limpiándose lo que quedaba de sangre con el puño de su camisa de algodón egipcio, se levantó y salió del lugar sin cruzar una palabra con la sorprendida chica.

Hermione, sintiendo como las miradas de todo el alumnado estaban sobre ella, no aguantó más y salió por donde minutos antes lo había hecho un frustrado Malfoy. Consternada por lo sucedido no notó que, mientras algunas de esas miradas reprochaban su actitud (como las de tres chicas que conformaban al fan club oficial de los S4), asombrosamente muchas más de las que se esperaría la miraban con admiración. Al doblar en una esquina, chocó con nada menos que Harry Potter quién aún sonreía por lo ocurrido hacía menos de 10 minutos.

Al cruzar sus miradas, Hermione creyendo que Harry le dedicaba esa sonrisa a ella se ruborizó y, soltándose del agarre de Potter (para impedir su caída), corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al baño de chicas en desuso del segundo piso.

Baño propiedad de Myrtle la llorona, 13:15 pm

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un encantamiento y se cercioró de que el molesto fantasma de la chica no estuviese en su cubículo. Por primera vez en los últimos días, la suerte parecía sonreírle puesto que el fantasma no se encontraba. Más aliviada, se acercó a la zona de lavamanos y se mojó el rostro. Mirándose fijamente a través del espejo, se cuestionó su actuar. _"Lo más probable es que esta_ _ **guerra**_ _se torne cada vez más violenta pues sé que los S4, o al menos tres de ellos, no destacan por bromas suaves o su falta de perseverancia precisamente. ¿Valió la pena?"_ y, con una sonrisa digna del propio Draco Malfoy respondió a su propia pregunta _"Definitivamente"._

Cuartel general de los S4 (ex recámara personal de Salazar Slytherin), 13:20 pm

Todo el trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio y sin darle importancia a las miradas curiosas de quienes no habían estado en el comedor para presenciar el hecho que justificaba la inflamada nariz de Malfoy o sus rastros de sangre en su carísima camisa. A penas llegaron a la sala de recreación de uso exclusivo para los S4, Theo y Blaise comienzan a hablar sobre lo que, minutos antes, había ocurrido frente a ellos. Y, aunque a ambos les causó gracia y sabían bien en el fondo que su amigo se lo merecía, evitaron hacer comentarios al respecto.

De pronto, perplejos por el continuo silencio de Draco, decidieron preguntarle.

" _Oye man, ¿Estás bien?"_ a lo que Zabini sin ningún tipo de tacto, agregó _"Hay que admitir que la leona es bastante temible cuando saca sus garras"._ Theo iba a hacer un comentario gracioso al respecto cuando Draco lo interrumpe. _"Lyra…"_ los dos chicos se miraron y luego a su interlocutor. Sospechaban que Malfoy tenía sentimientos extraños frente a su némesis, pero nunca habían querido encararlo al respecto. Por lo que, en silencio, decidieron que lo más sabio era esperar a que el chico desarrollase lo que quería decir. _"Lyra… Me va a matar"_ Blaise, compadeciéndose por su amigo en estado de paranoia temporal, se dirige a él _"Quieres decir_ _ **si**_ _se entera de ello"._ Draco lo mira con una expresión extraña que nunca había visto lo que los asustó. Pasándoseles por la cabeza que tal vez el golpe de Granger tenía el mismo efecto que el beso de un dementor, decidierono actuar con prudencia. _"Draco, ¿A qué te refieres? Blaise sabe, yo sé y Tú sabes que Lyra está en Asia, fotografiándose con dragones"_ Blaise asentía a lo dicho por su amigo, mientras que Draco negaba _"¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Es que no lo han visto?"_ frente a la mirada asustada de sus amigos, Draco suspiró y apuntó con su dedo hacia la mesita para el café. A Blaise le costó más, pero pronto ambos entendieron lo inusual del comportamiento de su líder. Sobre la mesita, se encontraba reposando una carta de aspecto inofensivo. Pero era lo que estaba escrito, o más bien **cómo** estaba escrito, sobre ella lo que tenía al joven Slytherin fuera de sí. Evidentemente esa era la letra de Lyra Malfoy, y lo más probable es que lo que venía escrito a dentro no le gustase nada al joven Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Pauli Jean Malfoy dijo que creía que yo no había visto el anime pero en eso estaba (ya saben investigando y tomando apuntes como toda una profesional jeje) cuando youtube decidió borrarlo . Tendré que buscarlo en otro lado.

Capítulo 8.-

El fin de semana estaba a sólo un día de comenzar y por eso Hermione estaba agradecida. La primera clase del día era herbología con la profesora Sprout, y aunque no era una de sus favoritas ya que no requería mucha magia, aún así la bruja le dedicaba tiempo para mantener su nivel académico perfecto.

Se dirigió hacia los invernaderos más temprano que el resto de los alumnos ya que tenía unas cuantas dudas que resolver antes de los primeros exámenes, por lo que el camino entre el castillo y los invernaderos estaba prácticamente desierto. Por eso nadie notó cuando un hechizo aturdidor le impactó en la espalda, ni mucho menos cuando Draco Malfoy se paró frente a ella sonriendo y le dijera _"Voy a terminar lo que tú empezaste"_ antes de que perdiese el conocimiento _._

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba acostada sobre una cama lo suficientemente grande para 5 personas, en una habitación exquisitamente decorada. Sintió pasos cercanos a ella y, cuando miró hacia donde el ruido provenía, vio 3 elfos domésticos ataviadas con uniformes (que más parecían túnicas para algún ritual), corriendo de un lado hacia otro, llevando en sus pequeñas manos lo que parecía ser el atuendo oficial de Hogwarts. La realidad la golpeó duro cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño lo que presenciaba, que ese era SU uniforme y que ella estaba en una habitación desconocida a merced de quizás qué maniático. Cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, escuchó unos pasos demasiado pesados como para pertenecerle a un elfo. Trató de tomar su varita pero no se encontraba dentro de su rango de alcance o visibilidad. Cuando se abrió la puerta lo primero que vio, o más bien la deslumbró, de su captor fue su brillante cabellera y recordó. Recordó exactamente donde estaba cuando fue cobardemente atacada por la espalda mientras que el odioso Malfoy se burlaba de ella. Entró en pánico. No sabía exactamente de lo que sería capaz el Slytherin, ya que había presenciado muchas veces los actos de barbarie en contra de sus compañeros por parte de él y sus cavernícolas, pero siempre en grupo y en lugares públicos. Nunca en solitario y en un área que podía bien ser un remoto país de la zona más remota y desconocida de Gran Bretaña.

Draco, sin perder su sonrisa, le dijo _"sígueme"._ Granger, que lo sintió como una orden más que como una petición, se levantó de la cama. Fue en ese instante en que notó (y agradeció profundamente) que no estaba desnuda como creía. Siguió al rubio por un pasillo que no tenía nada que pudiese ser utilizado como arma para defenderse de un muy probable ataque. Llegaron a una habitación oscura, iluminada sólo por la luz que provenía del pasillo hasta que la puerta que daba a éste se cerró. Hermione comenzó a desesperarse, se alejó de donde creía que se encontraba el chico y empezó a vociferar respecto a lo buena que era en defensa personal y como de vuelta en Hogwarts la gente ya estaba buscándola.

Con esto último Draco se rió, lo que delató su posición, y le respondió _"¿Y de qué sirve que puedas patear mi_ _ **consentido trasero**_ _si yo, a diferencia tuya, tengo una varita? Además, en Hogwarts no se mueve una hoja sin que yo lo ordene, mucho menos se hará una búsqueda exhaustiva de una chica insignificante"._ Hermione maldijo su suerte pues sabía que tenía razón. Sin darle tiempo para que le diera una respuesta ingeniosa, Draco encendió las luces y la observó. Tenía puesto un vestido de seda azul marino que realzaba su figura, aros y una gargantilla con esmeraldas, algo bien Slytherin (y no perlas ni diamantes pues, como le explicó Narcissa cuando aún no asistía a Hogwarts _"_ _La simplicidad es la clave de la verdadera elegancia")_ , los rizos, naturalmente con frizz, estaban totalmente definidos y caían como cascada sobre un poco más abajo de los hombros, y su maquillaje, aunque leve, resaltaba todos los atributos que ella se esforzaba en esconder a modo de pasar desapercibida. En pocas palabras, Granger era hermosa, claro que el chico nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. En cambio, al notar el rostro agradablemente sorprendido de la chica al mirarse frente al espejo de la habitación, dijo la primera frase desagradable que se le vino a la mente, pues quería fastidiarla: _"Vaya, incluso una común_ _ **sangre sucia**_ _como tú puede verse no tan sucia, algo más decente. Claro, nunca lo lograrías sola ya que careces de la más mínima idea sobre lo que es la moda… Y ni hablar de los 300 galeones para pagar por ello"._ Granger, que estaba demasiado ensimismada mirándose al espejo, ignoró casi todo el discurso y sólo puso atención a las últimas 6 palabras. Reticente, retirando su mirada del espejo para enfocarla en el chico, se dirigió a este con el tono más frío que podría utilizar, el mismo que utilizaba cuando sus primas se reían de ella por ser rara _"No voy a pagar por algo que yo no pedí. Utilizaste un hechizo para raptarme, me tienes retenida en contra de mi voluntad, me tocaste y desvestiste sin mi consentimiento. Sinceramente creo que 400 galeones es un precio más que razonable por mi silencio si quieres evitar un gran escándalo en el mundo mágico cuando sea titular de El Profeta"_ Draco iba a replicar, Hermione sabía que su respuesta estaría relacionada a como él sería capaz de comprar a la prensa y blablá tengo dinero, blablá soy guapo, blablá admiren mi existencia, por lo que levantó una mano para detenerlo y continuó _"Podemos estar eternamente discutiendo sobre la situación, pero a mí no me interesa saber que el culpable de todos tus males es tu padre. Tengo clases en exactamente 5 minutos, por lo que estoy dispuesta a olvidar tu puesta en escena si fueses tan_ _ **amable**_ _de devolverme mis pertenencias y me regresaras al castillo"._ Draco Malfoy nunca había sido humillado así (sin contar los sucesos de la última semana), por lo que no sabía que contestar a eso. Sólo reaccionó a hacer sonar sus dedos, a lo que apareció un elfo y sin mirarlo le dijo _"ayuda a la_ _ **señorita**_ _"._ Con esto dicho, Malfoy desapareció por la puerta.

Invernadero n° 2, clase de Herbología, 9:00 am.

Gracias a Merlín la magia de los elfos era distinta a la de los magos, y por eso fue capaz de aparecerse rápidamente dentro de las inmediaciones del castillo y llegar a tiempo a su clase. Ocupó su lugar de siempre (al final de la clase, al lado del ventanal que le ofrecía una vista al bosque prohibido) y, antes de que llegase la profesora, dos Hufflepuff (pertenecientes a la casa con la que compartía esa clase) algo nerviosos se dan vuelta y, dedicándole una sonrisa acorde a su estado, la saludan _"Buenos días"._ Granger, perpleja, se quedó mirándolos y tan abruptamente como los tejones se habían dado vuelta volvieron a su posición inicial. _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_ se preguntó a sí misma y, quitándole importancia, se concentró en la cátedra. Desde el comienzo de la clase hasta su trayecto hacia el gran comedor había obtenido evidencia suficiente para demostrar que no era producto de su imaginación. Alumnos nerviosos la saludaban, le sonreían e incluso le guiñaban un ojo cuando la veían pasar. No fue hasta que estaba en el baño que supo a que se debía tal conmoción. Escuchó a dos chicas conversar y, aunque normalmente no les pondría atención, no pudo evitar escucharlas luego de que una de ellas mencionase su apellido.

 _-"… Granger"_

 _-"¿la Gryffindor?"_

 _-"¿Quién otra, si nadie habla de otra persona? Creo que es muy valiente, ya sabes, con eso de enfrentarse ella sola a los S4"_

 _\- "¡Es por eso que todos la saludan! La verdad es que siempre me agradó…_

En ese momento dejó de escuchar y, por primera vez en el último tiempo, se sintió feliz. Los alumnos no eran insensibles a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tenían miedo y necesitaban de alguien, un líder positivo que los guiara a un estado de convivencia armoniosa. En estos momentos ella era quien representaba esa imagen y descubrió que no solo no le importaba sino que además le agradaba la idea.

Esperó a que las chicas se fuesen, se lavó las manos y se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Su nueva imagen no le ayudaría a terminar su ensayo de pociones ni el de astronomía. Eligió una mesa apartada del resto, dejó su mochila y fue hacia las estanterías a buscar los libros que necesitaba. Cuando regresó, desconcertada, notó que ya no estaba sola en la mesa, debido a que había una mochila en la silla opuesta a la suya. Con un resoplido que auguraba fastidio pero a la vez resignación, se sentó en su lado, abrió el primer libro y comenzó uno de sus ensayos. Llevaba 5 líneas escritas cuando sintió que la silla frente a la suya se movió (ruidosamente, por lo que era imposible no notarlo) y alguien se sentó en ella. Levantó la cabeza para mirar y reprochar a quien fuese el o la culpable,pero la visión que tenía ante sus ojos la dejó pasmada y sin palabras. Recuperándose de la impresión inicial, lo increpa. _-"¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Malfoy",_ escupiendo el apellido del chico, como si le generara náuseas el sólo hecho de pensar en éste. - _"Vine pacíficamente a hablar de lo que ocurrió antes"_ A lo que la chica contestó con tono aburrido: _-"Ya te dije que no te voy a pagar"._ Utilizó el mismo tono que se usa al explicar una y otra vez algo a un niño pequeño en su fase de ¿ _por qué?_

 _-"¡Ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños podrías pagarme. Lo único que te pido es que reconozcas que te hice un favor, ya sabes, lo que los_ _ **amigos**_ _hacen"_

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risotada que no sólo se habría oído demasiado vulgar sino que habría atraído atención indeseada _"¡No me hagas reír! ¿Amigos? ¿En qué mundo vives? Tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos, ni siquiera en otra vida."_

 _-"Bueno si tu actitud no fuese tan desagradable, podríamos ser amigos e incluso te dejaría estar cerca de mí, aunque claro no en la escuela pues tengo una imagen que mantener"_ Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, pero aún así la leona fue capaz de escucharlo. Acto seguido, el chico miró a su alrededor para verificar que seguían estando solos.

 _\- "Y yo que pensaba que eras un cerdo repugnante que no veía más allá de su nariz. Que_ _ **atento**_ _de tu parte."_ La serpiente ignoró la primera parte y el evidente sarcasmo de lo dicho por la leona, por lo que continuó.

 _-Bueno, como sabrás soy el heredero del imperio Malfoy, por lo que podrás experimentar en carne propia los múltiples beneficios de tenerme a mí como amigo. Carteras, accesorios, ropa exclusiva, en fin, cosas de primera necesidad"_ Al decir esto, no pudo evitar juzgar críticamente el uniforme de la chica, por lo menos dos tallas más de las que necesitaba y algo raído.

 _-"¡Malfoy! Soy una_ _ **persona**_ _, no un juguete que puedes comprar… ¿Sabes qué? Te pagaré hasta el último galeón que gastaste y con_ _ **mi**_ _esfuerzo, no con el de papi y mami."_ El chico abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez, pues no sabía que contestar ante la insolencia de la leona. Reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, guardó sus cosas y, sin dedicarle una última mirada, salió enfurecida de la biblioteca. Draco, por su parte, se quedó mirando unos segundos más por donde la chica se había ido, dándose cuenta que era segunda vez en el día (y en toda su vida) que alguien lo dejaba sin palabras.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo 9.-

Hermione hervía de la rabia _"El descaro de algunas personas"._ Caminaba lo más rápido que podía en caso de que el despreciable Malfoy hubiese decidido seguirla. Llegó a una sala de estudios y se acomodó en un rincón no muy frecuentado para no verse interrumpida nuevamente por visitas no gratas. Y, aunque no lo sabía aún, si hubiese puesto alguna barrera repelente de atención indeseable se habría ahorrado varios problemas a futuro.

 _-"Señorita Granger ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?"_ Una voz melosa y definitivamente femenina interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento (por supuesto que escribiendo algún ensayo, después de todo estamos hablando de Granger).

 _-"Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentadas formalmente, soy Daphne Greengrass"_ le ofreció su mano, la cual Hermione tomó sin dudar. Greengrass era la típica chica que todos los hombres deseaban tener y todas las mujeres deseaban ser. Si hubiese una versión femenina de Draco Malfoy, esa era Daphne, con su pelo liso hasta la cintura, cuerpo de infarto y rostro de belleza angelical. Pero sólo de apariencia, ya que era conocida por ser incluso más cruel que los propios S4 si alguien se ponía en su camino. En medio de sus divagaciones fue que notó que dos chicas más estaban con ella

 _-"Lavender Brown"_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tan falsa como el resto de su operado cuerpo. Hermione tuvo que suprimir una mueca no agradable y morderse la lengua para no hablar de más. Granger y Brown se conocían desde los 11 años. Pertenencían a la misma casa y habían asistido juntas a algunas de las clases que se impartían en el colegio desde hace 5 años. Intelectualmente, Lavender no alcanzaba al resto y por eso compartía muchas de sus clases con la amiga de Hermione, Ginny Weasley, quien una vez le dijo _"el año pasado me senté con ella en Encantamientos… no entendía por qué el encantamiento_ _ **wingardium leviosá**_ _no tenía resultados aparentes"._

 _-"Cho Chang, estamos juntas en Aritmancia"_. Cho Chang era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, no por nada había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw, y extremadamente rica. Mr Chang, su padre, era el inventor de la poción _Amortentia,_ con la cual había ganado fama y reconocimiento mundial. Los rumores dicen que es con esta poción con la que consiguió casarse, pero nada comprobado.

 _\- "No pretendemos quitarte mucho tiempo. Quería decirte, a nombre de muchas personas que admiramos profundamente lo que has hecho. Es más, a modo de_ _ **festejar**_ _nuestra nueva amistad queríamos invitarte a una fiesta que habrá en Hogsmeade, mañana por la noche."_ Viendo que Hermione dudaba si aceptar o no, Lavender decidió "aportar" a la conversación con un argumento, el cual estaba segura terminaría por convencer a la leona _"¡Van a asistir sólo los chicos más guapos y ricos de la escuela, e incluso los mejores prospectos de la lista de brujos millonarios y sangre pura menores de 50 años!"._

Cho sabía que ese argumento no convencería a la chica por lo que trató de arreglar el desastre de su amiga _"También van a ir intelectuales y gente del mundo del arte junto con algunos expertos en astronomía. Creo que debieses ir, es una buena oportunidad para formar relaciones"_ por suerte, había observado que estaba haciendo la Gryffindor antes de que la interrumpiesen y notó que trabajaba (o más bien trataba de redactar), un ensayo sobre constelaciones poco conocidas. Daphne le sonrió a Cho cuando se dio cuenta que esta última justificación había logrado que Granger al menos considerara asistir a la fiesta ya que asintió lentamente, sin dejar de analizar las implicancias de su respuesta.

 _-"¡Maravilloso! Es un poco más allá del pueblo, como a 5 minutos caminando, en una mansión antigua."_ Habló Daphne y, viendo que Lavender quería agregar algo, le hizo una señal a Cho quien discretamente le tomó la mano y se alejó un poco.

 _-"¿Es una fiesta formal?"_ preguntó Granger, pues no estaba segura de los códigos de etiqueta ya que era primera vez que la invitaban a una de estas.

 _-"No te preocupes por eso, sólo asegúrate de llegar",_ con esto último Greengrass se despidió y se reunió con sus amigas.

Durante la cena, que extrañamente transcurría sin incidentes, Pansy Parkinson, la gran ausente durante toda la semana, se dignó a "honrarla" con su presencia. Hermione, que estaba dolida con la chica por su cobardía, trató de ignorarla. Luego de un incómodo silencio, la serpiente habló:

 _-"Hermione, por favor no te enojes conmigo"._ La leona seguía indiferente a la conversación, o más bien monólogo puesto que no había respuesta de su parte.

 _-"De verdad perdóname, no supe manejar la situación como se debía y tuve miedo"._ Hermione frente a eso levantó la mirada y, frunciendo el ceño, respondió en un susurro de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo Pansy escuchase.

 _-"¿Y crees que yo no? Me arriesgué por ti y me abandonaste"_ En realidad entendía el actuar de la chica, no por nada estaba en Slytherin y ella misma en Gryffindor, pero aún así decidió continuar con esa pantalla de decepción, sólo para castigar a Parkinson.

 _-"¡Herms, discúlpame! Eres la única amiga que tengo y hasta te traje un regalo"._ Mientras Pansy decía esto Granger levantaba una ceja y la miraba seria, pero por dentro quería echarse a reír por lo manipulativa que podía llegar a ser (típico de las serpientes). Pansy sacó de su mochila un paquete envuelto y se lo entregó.

 _-"Mi perdón no está en venta, Parkinson"_

 _-"Pero es un libro que sé te gustará, me costó… bueno a mis elfos les costó mucho encontrarlo"._ Frente a esto Hermione aceptó el regalo, lo abrió y sonrió. Envuelto estaba el mismo libro que había sido quemado hace unos días atrás.

 _\- "Muchas gracias, incluso fuiste… fueron capaces de encontrar la misma edición"_

 _-"¿Amigas?"_ miró esperanzada a la leona.

 _-"Amigas"._

A pesar de encontrarse a principios de noviembre, la mañana del sábado no estaba particularmente fría, por lo que Hermione lo tomó como un buen augurio. Si hubiese seguido con su clase electiva de adivinación sabría qué significaba todo lo contrario. Tenía un poco de sueño pues se había quedado hasta tarde conversando y poniéndose al día con su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, quien había salido recientemente del _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_ debido a una bludger que la había golpeado durante uno de los primeros entrenamientos del año, dejándola inconsciente y fuera de clases por una temporada.

 _-"Ginny, no estoy segura si ir a la fiesta"_

 _-"Hermione Granger,_ _ **nunca**_ _te han invitado a una fiesta de chicos populares por lo que es tu deber para con la población no popular asistir. Todos estamos viviendo a través de ti en estos momentos."_ Le dijo la pelirroja de manera dramática, agregando una expresión de tragedia griega.

 _-"Un poco exagerada, ¿no? ¡Ni siquiera tengo que ponerme! Sabes que no soy asidua a comprar ropa cara,…"_

 _-"…es un gasto excesivo"_ completo la oración por ella. Luego, frente a la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga, continuó. _"Por Merlín, Hermione, dijeron que era una fiesta informal, no necesitas nada del otro mundo. Con el maquillaje perfecto, a nadie le importará si apareces con ropa de moda o de hace 5 temporadas,_ _ **como en tu caso**_ _"_ Lo último lo agregó en un susurro apenas audible y aunque Granger la escuchó, hizo caso omiso pues sabía en el fondo que su amiga tenía razón.

Habitación Gryffindor de 6° año, 20:30 pm

Pasaron toda la tarde riendo, hablando cosas de chicas, y peleando contra la indomable cabellera de Granger hasta que, después de 3 tónicos completos y 2 horas, lograron el resultado deseado. Su maquillaje consistía en sombra de ojos de acuerdo con el tono de su piel, rímel, delineador negro y brillo labial. Y, aunque Ginny había insistido en que fuese con falda, Hermione prefirió ir con jeans, converse negras, una polera de pabilo y una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba ajustada.

 _-"Si fuera Potter, te atrapo como a una snitch"_ dijo la menor de los Weasley, con una sugerente mirada mientras movía las cejas. La aludida, roja de vergüenza, respondió:

 _-"Harry no es como el resto de los hombres, es un caballero. Además ni siquiera me mira de esa forma"_

 _-"Si Harry Potter es hombre, te mirará de_ _ **esa**_ _forma. Y si no lo ha hecho antes es porque verdaderamente necesita anteojos nuevos"._

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga, se miró una vez más al espejo y, más segura, salió de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta.

Hogsmade, 20:30 pm

La leona no tuvo que buscar la casa en particular puesto que la música le indicó el camino. La casa era bastante grande y regularmente albergaba fiestas exclusivas. Subió los escalones que la separaban de la entrada principal cuando dos gorilas, apellidados Crabbe y Goyle, le impiden el paso.

 _-"La entrada de servicio es por atrás"_ dice uno con una mueca de asco, la cual Hermione sospechó que no era por ella sino por el desagradable olor que despedían.

Cuando la chica iba a replicar, se abre la puerta y aparece Daphne Greengrass como presintiendo que sería necesaria su presencia. Granger no alcanzó a fijarse en el vestido de la serpiente puesto que esta última la tomó del brazo y, sin explicaciones, la arrastró hacia la fiesta.

Si la casa se veía grande por fuera, por dentro era imponente. Una construcción del 1800's perfectamente mantenida (sin duda gracias a la magia), con pisos de mármol y paredes revestidas en oro. A medida que se iba acostumbrando a la visión que gritaba opulencia fue tomando conciencia del ambiente de la fiesta, o más bien de la vestimenta. Resultó que si era una fiesta formal, puesto que todos estaban impecablemente ataviados en atuendos de gala, con ella como excepción.

 _-"Me dijiste que no era formal"_ siseó Granger, molesta.

 _-"¿Esto? No es formal, es lo habitual. En todo caso no esperaba más de ti."_

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Daphne y, con incredulidad, la miró y le dijo:

 _-"¿Disculpa?"_

 _-"No te puedo disculpar por tu atentado a la moda, ni mucho menos por coquetearle descaradamente a los miembros del S4,_ _ **Hermione**_ _"._

En eso, aparecieron sus dos arpías, Brown riendo estúpidamente y Chang con una mezcla de odio y asco en su expresión.

 _-"¿En verdad creíste que alguien como tú encajaría en algo como esto? Eso es tan estúpido como creer que Harry Potter te miraría a ti en vez de a la hermosa Lyra Malfoy… ay no… ¿También lo creíste?"_ preguntó burlona la igualmente leona. _Vaya lealtad entre Gryffindors_ pensó Granger.

 _-"No tienes idea lo que nos hemos esforzado para ser la contraparte femenina de los S4. Estamos a un nivel totalmente superior al tuyo"_ escupió la Ravenclaw con hastío pero sin mirarla, como si estuviese demasiado por debajo de ella.

 _-"Chicas, creo que Granger necesita un incentivo para saber cuál es su lugar",_ dijo la serpiente. Acto seguido, derramó su copa de champagne sobre Hermione, seguida por las copas de Brown y Chang. _"Arrástrate de vuelta a tu alcantarilla,_ _ **mugrosa**_ _"._

Granger, tiritando de rabia, pone la mejor mirada de desprecio dentro de su arsenal (aquella reservada para personajes de la índole de Draco Malfoy), y responde con una calma que no sentía.

 _-"No se nota el esfuerzo. A los ojos de cualquiera, no hay diferencia entre ustedes y un trío de macacos sin gracia, imitando las tristes vidas de sus madres y de todas las generaciones anteriores a ellas, desesperadas por dinero y atención"._ La audiencia que se había juntado alrededor de las chicas quedó muda. El trío de arpías se iba a lanzar en contra de la leona, quién estaba más que dispuesta a hechizarlas puesto que ya estaba sacando su varita cuando en eso, aparece la majestuosa Lyra Malfoy del brazo de Harry Potter, y preguntó en voz alta con un tono despreocupado.

 _-"¿Quién soltó a las_ _ **perras**_ _?"_ indicando al trío de mala muerte, quienes quedaron sin palabras. Luego, viendo que no reaccionaban, se acercó a Granger y, susurrando un _no vale la pena_ mientras bajaba su varita, la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia el segundo piso.

 _-"¡Qué guapa estabas! Pero no te preocupes, con los encantamientos correctos, volverás a brillar con aún más intensidad"_ todo esto lo decía mientras sonreía y buscaba algo en un clóset. De ahí sacó un vestido verde esmeralda, demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de la leona, se lo ofreció y, como adivinando lo que tenía en mente, la tranquilizó.

 _-"¿Demasiado Slytherin? No todas las serpientes somos malas. Además, este color se verá excepcional con tu tono de piel, te lo prometo"_ con esto dicho, dejó una fórmula para el cabello, le aplicó un _glamour_ para el maquillaje y con un simple _scourgify_ limpió toda evidencia de champagne sobre ella. Luego, desechando la pregunta que Granger le hacía con la mirada, le entregó una caja de terciopelo negro y con una última sonrisa caminó hacia la salida.

 _-"¿Sabes qué? Una chica siempre debe usar zapatos hermosos para que la lleven a lugares maravillosos"_ , fue lo último que le escuchó decir a la ex serpiente esa noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío :)

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Por problemas logísticos no subí el cap. ayer pero quiero que sepan

que el 11 ya será mandado a revisión ;) así que ahora depende de mis betas :9.

PD: Estoy super abierta a recibir sugerencias :D si alguien tiene alguna escríbame! (Excepto Mika :( )

Capítulo 10.-

 _-"¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Esa perra horrible lo arruinó todo! No sólo puso en mi contra a los más influyentes magos y brujas del Reino Unido sino que también a Lyra Malfoy, mi heroína desde que tengo memoria"._ Omitiendo lo egoísta que había sonado, como si el problema fuera sólo de ella, Cho Chang trató de consolarla.

 _-"Granger no tiene peso, estoy segura que el lunes nadie se acordará de lo ocurrido"_

 _-"Además, Draco Malfoy ni siquiera me miró, es como si la dieta, la ropa cara, y el maquillaje hubiesen sido todos en vano"_ Ignorando lo dicho por la asiática, Greengrass siguió su triste monólogo. _"Estoy tan deprimida"._

 _-"¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? ¿Quieres ir al salón de té de Madame Tudipié?"_ Agregó Lavender sin medir ni entender los dilemas que aquejaban a su amiga.

 _-"¿¡Qué parte de_ _ **dieta**_ _no entendiste!? Por Merlín, Lavender, eres tan estúpida... Ni siquiera mis amigas me entienden."_

 _-"No seas melodramática Daph, sólo necesitamos devolverle el favor a la zorra esa de una manera en que nadie note que fuimos nosotras quienes estamos detrás de todo"._ Dijo Cho tan fría como siempre. Si Daphne no la conociese, no habría notado que la chica en realidad estaba muy enojada y, más importante aún, que ya tenía un modo de venganza que sin dudas haría olvidar a todos lo ocurrido el pasado sábado en la fiesta. Frente a esto, sonrió e instó a su amiga a que le contase su plan.

 _-"Bueno, esto es lo que haremos…"_

El lunes llegó como uno de esos días en que desearías no haberte levantado. Normalmente era la primera de sus compañeras de habitación en despertar, pero esta vez no fue así puesto que la cama de al lado, específicamente la de Lavender Brown, estaba vacía. _"Alguien decidió comportarse como la zorra que es y no volvió anoche"_ pensó divertida. Continuó con sus "rituales de belleza", se vistió y dejó la torre de Gryffindor, rumbo al gran comedor. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando apenas abrió la puerta y vio grandes letras que colgaban como por arte de magia (de hecho, así era) desde el techo encantado.

" _ **HERMIONE GRANGER ES UNA CONOCIDA MERETRIZ EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE CON HIJOS ILEGÍTIMOS"**_

Al principio no asimiló que era **su** persona a la que veía comprometida en esa oración. Pero de a poco la información empezó a llegarle al centro de entendimiento de su cerebro y cayó en cuenta. _"Esto es definitivamente obra de Malfoy"._ Con esto en mente, en vez de dirigirse hacia su mesa (o utilizar un _finite incantatem_ sobre aquello que la insultaba y calumniaba), se fue directo hacia el palco v.i.p. de los S4 y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar antes de entrar. Luego, con un _muffliato_ no verbal, se dirigió a los 4 chicos, y a 1 en particular.

 _-"¡Escuchen, simios sin seso, aún soy vírgen!... ¡Y no tengo ningún hijo ilegítimo!"_

Las 4 serpientes, quienes vieron interrumpido su desayuno, perplejos por la confesión de la chica no atinaron a nada más que a mirarla. Cuando esta salió de su campo de visión, el primero en reaccionar fue Blaise.

 _-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?",_ verbalizando lo que, al menos 3 de las serpientes, tenía en mente.

 _-"Me temo, mi querido Blaise, que fue una chica muy enojada, bajo la falsa suposición de que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver con el_ _ **espectáculo**_ _en el comedor común"_ respondió Theo, saliendo de su estupor. Potter se acomodó los lentes y siguió leyendo la sección de deportes de El Profeta, mientras que Malfoy mostraba una reacción que nadie esperaba, al menos tan pronto. Sonreía de lado y algo sonrojado (lo que era mucho decir puesto que según Lucius " _un Malfoy no debe mostrar emociones")_ , mirando por donde había salido la chica, dijo:

 _-"Ella vino hasta aquí para decirme eso… es bueno saber que se ha guardado para mí"._

Sala de los requerimientos, 8:00 am

Decir que Hermione Granger estaba enfurecida era subestimar la situación. Como nunca había sido buena deportista, no podía aliviar su desesperación golpeando bludgers como lo hacían los hermanos gemelos de Ginny. Tampoco podía subir a gritar desde la torre de astronomía ya que temía que alguno de los esbirros de Malfoy la siguiesen por lo que optó por una de las opciones más sanas y positivas, al menos para ella. Escribir. Dejar salir todo lo malo a través de su pluma y permitir que el resultado calara dentro de los corazones del estudiante común aún más profundo que un cuchillo.

Una vez más se desahogó a través de su diario _Aude,_ sin olvidar el pequeño impasse entre ella y las tres fierecillas. Por supuesto tenía pensado redactar todo desde el punto de vista de un espectador (sangre pura y subversivo) y no una de las protagonistas. Comenzó por los dibujos que tanto habían gustado la última vez, esta vez caricaturizando a las 3 chicas con vestimentas bastante ligeras, extremadamente gordas y, en vez de ojos, el símbolo "$". Y, aunque estos últimos acaparaban casi toda la plana de la edición, quedó muy complacida puesto que, aunque no lo admitiría, la finalidad de la publicación se había desvirtuado, pasando de justiciero a mofa.

Sin terminarlo, esperaría a que se apaciguaran las aguas antes de contraatacar de improviso, guardó apresuradamente el original puesto que faltaban sólo 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y corriendo se encaminó a las mazmorras.

Mazmorra 5, 8:55 am

Estaba llegando a su clase con 5 minutos de anticipación, por lo que se sintió agradecida con Merlín o la deidad que la estuviese cuidando. Al doblar en la última esquina chocó con una pared sólida, que definitivamente no estaba ahí con anterioridad y cayó sobre sus nalgas de manera poco ceremoniosa generando risas de parte de algunos espectadores.

 _-"Señorita Granger, un placer volver a verla esta mañana"_ la voz de Harry Potter irrumpió masculinamente dentro de sus pensamientos. Se mordió la lengua para no contestar con un _igualmente_ a punto de ser formulado. Y, para no pensar ni volver a tocar la espalda del chico, ocupó su mente y manos en reunir los papeles que se le habían caído desde su bolso. Luego, negándose a tomar la mano que le ofreció el chico, levantó la cabeza de la manera más altiva posible, o lo que más se pudiese luego de aquella deshonrosa caída, y pasó de Potter, directo hasta la mazmorra. Harry, riendo suavemente, mientras pensaba _mujeres,_ recogió un pergamino que se le había quedado a la chica y, cuando lo dio vuelta, notó unos dibujos bastante malos pero a la vez característicos de cierta infernal publicación: _Aude_. Luego, oyendo que venían más personas, guardó rápidamente el dibujo en un bolsillo interior de su única, modificó su expresión de sorpresa por la de tedio que habitualmente usaba, y siguió los pasos de la castaña.

Pociones, 10:00 am

Había terminado el filtro _Felix Felicis_ en el que trabajaba desde hace más de dos horas, y sólo debía esperar a que se enfriase para ponerlo en un frasco y así ser evaluado posteriormente. Ahora que no tenía su mente ocupada en temas de estudio, podía volver a pensar en el _asunto Granger._

Recordó entonces el primer encuentro con ella en la torre de astronomía, y se sorprendió de cómo su ridícula idea sobre una insignificante muggle desafiando a los poderosísimos S4 no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Esos dibujos que la leona inadvertidamente había dejado en el olvido, eran evidencia inequívoca sobre su participación dentro de la infame, aunque divertida, publicación. " _Y pensar que me parecía que los dibujos no podían pertenecer a alguien de nuestro año"_ , meditó divertido. _"Puede que sea sólo una desafortunada coincidencia. Puede que la chica sea inocente y que alguien, la misma persona que le jugó una_ _ **broma**_ _en el gran comedor, trató de incriminarla"_ habían muchas excusas para defenderla, pero eran sólo eso, excusas.

Una voz dentro de él le decía que ella era _Aude._ Cada una de sus palabras, comas, puntos y dibujos tenían el nombre de la chica. Hija de muggles, clase media, lo suficientemente inteligente y con un amplio vocabulario como para redactar el diario, ignorada por todos (hasta que fue blanco de sus bromas); todo tenía sentido.

 _-"¿Harry, qué esperas? Slughorn se está llendo"_ le indicó Theo. Potter vertió su poción en un frasco etiquetado con su nombre, y se lo entregó rápidamente al profesor.

Luego, hizo desaparecer el resto del contenido de su caldero, ordenó sus cosas y salió de las mazmorras siguiendo a sus amigos. Granger y sus delirios justicieros podían esperar un poco más.

Sala de los requerimientos, 12:45 pm

 _-"¡NO, NO, NO ESTÁ! ¡El dibujo no está! Sala, por favor, si el dibujo se me quedó aquí, haz que aparezca"_ Imploró con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sala hizo caso omiso frente a sus súplicas. Desesperada, recordó entonces cuando se "encontró" con Harry, y su sexy espalda ( _"concéntrate Hermione"),_ y como había soltado su bolso haciendo que algunos de sus pergaminos se desparramaran por el suelo.

 _-"No puede ser. Puede que se me haya caído antes de encontrarme con Potter o que simplemente se desintegró. Sí, sí, eso ocurre, explicado científicamente como combustión espontánea"._ A punto de protagonizar una nueva definición dentro de lo que era una crisis de pánico, reaccionó a conjurar un _patronus_ no corpóreo que le llevase a su mejor amiga (y sólo a ella) un mensaje de auxilio. Lo último que vio fue como una bola de luz atravesaba la pared y desaparecía.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba caminando en dirección al gran comedor con un grupo de Gryffindors de su mismo año. Hablaban animosamente sobre la nueva estrategia que había ideado el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch, Cormac McLaggen, para no perder tan indignamente en el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. No es que el equipo de las serpientes fuese espectacular (aunque Potter como buscador era brillante), sino que nadie en su sano juicio jugaría contra la casa de los S4 poniendo el 100% de su esfuerzo. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, ve una bola de luz que aparentemente se venía acercando hacia su grupo desde el pasillo de la izquierda. Y, poniéndole más atención, la bola realmente se acercaba a ellos.

 _-"¿Hey, alguien ve eso?_ Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, apuntando hacia la masa etérea.

 _-"¿De qué hablas? Ahí no hay nada"_ respondió Angelina Johnson, quien ostentaba la posición de cazadora, al igual que ella.

Viendo que todos asentían frente a lo dicho por la morena, Ginny trató de quitarle importancia haciendo un comentario sobre lo agotadores que habían sido los últimos entrenamientos. Todos se manifestaron de acuerdo con eso y siguieron hablando al respecto, sin notar que la menor del clan Weasley se quedó atrás, fingiendo buscar algo en su mochila. Cuando los perdió de vista se acercó a la bola blanca, un patronus no corpóreo y, reconociendo la voz de su amiga, siguió el camino que el conjuro le mostraba.

 _-"¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¿¡Y esperaste hasta este momento para contarme que tú eras la autora tras Aude!? Hermione Jean Granger, ¿no soy, acaso, tu mejor amiga? Merlín, que hice para merecer tamaña ingratitud"_

 _-"Ginny, por favor, prometiste dejarme terminar"_ Y, frente al silencio de su amiga, continuó. _"¿Recuerdas que te conté lo que sucedió en la fiesta? Pues como me encontraba molesta había decidido redactar otro número, pero esta vez las protagonistas serían ellas 3. Y tenía las caricaturas, pero al parecer perdí el pergamino y ahora no sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperada."_ Terminó y miró a su amiga con ojos de cachorrito, pues sabía que así Ginny no podría ignorarla. La pelirroja, suspirando profundamente, le respondió:

 _-"Aunque te lo mereces, por lo mala amiga que has sido conmigo, no hay manera de que quien sea que lo tenga piense que es tuyo Herms, puesto que no tenías motivos, al menos aparentes, para escribirlo, ¿o sí? Además, de seguro que el o los sospechosos deben ser sangre pura, alguien que quiera quitarles el poder, no un verdadero revolucionario."_ Viendo que Granger estaba un poco más tranquila, siguió con su discurso.

 _-"En todo caso, no deberías hacer nada, por ahora. Ni siquiera responderle los insultos a Malfoy, trabaja en tu bajo perfil"_

Hermione abrazó a su amiga quien, aunque se tardó fingiendo molestia, le correspondió.

 _-"¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Ginny? Eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir"_

 _-"Honestamente, demasiado buena para ser verdad"_ le respondió con una sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío.

Capítulo 11.-

Noviembre pasó sin mayores incidentes, sólo un par de bromas que Granger no se molestó en responder, supuestamente indiferente. Y, aunque por dentro se moría por ponerle una patada a Malfoy donde cargaba a sus futuros herederos, recordaba las sabias palabras de Ginny sobre cultivar un bajo perfil y se aguantaba. _"Definitivamente es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"._

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el primer partido de quidditch: Gryffindor v/s Slytherin, el más esperado de la temporada.

A pesar de que los de la casa de Gryffindor se comportaban como dóciles gatitos en los pasillos y frente al actuar del S4, en la cancha demostraban por qué pertenecían a la casa de los leones. Ver este juego era emocionante y lo más cercano al quidditch profesional, ya que el nivel exhibido era muy superior en comparación al de las otras dos casas. Y si bien hace 4 años que no ganaban una copa, cuatro años que coincidían con el ingreso de los S4 al equipo de las serpientes, se sentía muy bien obtener el segundo lugar y el hecho de que en cada partido los "4 intocables" bajaran a la tierra (no literalmente, ya que estaban todo el tiempo sobre sus escobas), al nivel de los meros mortales, y que se comportaran como el resto de los jugadores, por lo que si les llegaba una bludger o un empujón no habrían represalias (eso sí nadie se arriesgaba, después de todo su casa era conocida como la de los valientes pero no la de los estúpidos).

Sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch, que daba la señal de partida a ambos equipos. El estadio se encontraba ocupado a su máxima capacidad; la convocatoria este año sin excepción había sido alta. Hermione Granger se encontraba en las gradas con un banderín alusivo a su casa y utilizando los colores de esta, demostrando su apoyo a su mejor amiga que jugaba en la posición de cazadora por segundo año consecutivo.

Luna Lovegood, una peculiar chica de Raveclaw, era la encargada de relatar los partidos, aunque nadie se explicaba por qué había sido elegida puesto que su voz, soñadora y calmada, no hacía más que restarle emoción al juego.

" _Después del silbato, ambos equipos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. Harry Potter está dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha en busca del anhelado destello dorado mientras que el buscador de Gryffindor hace lo mismo. Ambos equipos se ven muy animados, aunque los leones demuestran más nerviosismo y no es para menos, puesto que hace 4 años que no ganan un partido en contra del actual equipo de las serpientes."_ Y aunque el último comentario le costó unos puntos a su casa de parte de una enfadada Minerva McGonagall, siguió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

 _-"Ginny Weasley tiene la quaffle, se la entrega a Johnson, Johnson avanza y le hace un pase a Bell, Bell se acerca peligrosamente a la zona de tiro pero es interceptada por Theodore Nott. Se dice que ambos tuvieron un romance fugaz durante el verano, ¿será por eso que Katie vaciló antes de lanzar hacia los aros? Oh, Weasley recuperó la quaffle y la golpea con toda la fuerza que puede…¡Gryffindor acaba de abrir el marcador! Lo que no desespera a las serpientes, puesto que tienen fe en su equipo ganador compuesto por los apuestos S4 más Crabbe y Goyle como bateadores, quienes dejan bastante que desear en el departamento de belleza"_. Lo último no fue formulado por la rubia sino que, fue un pensamiento colectivo que cruzó la mente de casi todos los espectadores.

El partido siguió su emocionante curso, con anotaciones de parte de ambas casas y atajadas monumentales de parte de ambos guardianes, hasta que Potter divisó cerca de las gradas de la casa de los tejones, la snitch sobrevolando a nivel de suelo. Sabía que el buscador del equipo contrario no le había sacado los ojos de encima por lo que, a una señal de este, los brutos bateadores, que poseían una asombrosa puntería, concentraron todos sus tiros hacia el otro buscador, quien no tardó en perder la concentración. Potter aprovechó el momento para lanzarse lo más rápido posible hacia la snitch, antes de que su par de Gryffindor lo viera. Y aunque así fue, ya era demasiado tarde. Luego de casi más de una hora de vuelo, Ginny Weasley pensó amargamente _"Eternos segundones"_ , segundos después de que Luna Lovegood anunciaba que Potter había atrapado la snitch.

Mientras los miembros del equipo de las serpientes se felicitaban unos a otros, Draco divisó a Hermione en las gradas del equipo contrario y frunció el ceño. Luego, colocándose su falsa sonrisa característica, se acercó a la chica en su escoba y la increpó.

 _-"¿Qué se siente apoyar a los perdedores?,_ preguntó sardónicamente, ya que por dentro le dolía el hecho de que la leona no lo animase a él.

 _-"¿Qué se siente ganar no por méritos sino por dinero?"_ le respondió antes de pensar en las consecuencias de su respuesta. Y, aunque Draco estaba listo para contraatacar, las piernas de Hermione fueron más rápidas y escapó antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada.

Estudios Muggles, 9:00 am

Clase de carácter obligatorio para magos provenientes de familias Sangre Pura y electivo fuertemente recomendado para el resto del alumnado; la clase de Estudios Muggle tenía alumnos de las 4 casas. Charity Burbage, la profesora que impartía esa materia, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de darle importancia a la falta de atención de sus alumnos, dedicándose a dar sus cátedras sin parar de hablar, emulando el estilo del profesor Binns.

 _-"…Y bueno alumnos, como sabrán, o debiesen saber, el sistema de transporte muggle…"_

 _-"Recuérdame nuevamente, ¿por qué estamos en esta clase?"_ le preguntó Daphne Greengrass a Cho Chang quien, a diferencia de ella, tomaba notas, aunque más por costumbre que por interés.

 _-"Yo pensaba que nos enseñarían sobre moda y maquillaje muggle, que es lo único que vale la pena de ellos. Bueno, algunos de sus músicos y actores también, pero sólo los que son guapos",_ añadió Lavender.

 _-"Gracias Lav, por tu aporte",_ le respondió Daphne sarcásticamente, aunque la aludida no lo notó y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

 _-"Es un curso electivo, pero obligatorio para nosotras sangre puras"_ respondió Cho escueta, sin elaborar aún más su respuesta. Daphne, que esperaba un comentario irónico pero divertido de la asiática, suspiro y se dirigió a Lavender.

 _-"Ok, baile de navidad. ¿Qué te pondrás?"_

 _-"Pues estaba entre rosa amaranto o rosa magenta"_

 _-"Definitivamente amaranto. El magenta es tan de la temporada pasada"_

 _-"Tienes razón. ¡No puedo dejar que Theo me vea así! Sobre todo después de la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar Gengar frente a los S4."_

 _-"Es Granger, querida, pero tienes razón. Y hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella, debiésemos hacerle una visita de cortesía. Cho, ¿en qué clase está?"_

 _-"Periodo libre, posiblemente en la biblioteca o cerca del lago",_ respondió mecánicamente, sin siquiera pensarlo ni dejar de tomar apuntes.

Hermione venía de la cancha de quidditch, luego de ver y animar a su amiga Ginny durante el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, mucho más cautelosa que otras veces puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento la vendetta no tan sorpresiva y si muy esperada de la serpiente rastrera Malfoy podría dejarse caer. Tenía claro que la humillación que le hizo pasar al chico le costaría bastante caro, de seguro involucrando un par de humillaciones públicas, alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia difícil de sacar de su túnica o peor: que Malfoy consiguiese que la expulsasen de Hogwarts. Además, estaba el asunto sobre sus caricaturas, aún no localizadas, las cuáles debía recuperar sin importar los medios. La verdad es que ya no se encontraba tan nerviosa por éstas, después de la conversación con la menor de los Weasleys, pero aun así necesitaba asegurarse por completo que nadie más supiese su secreto (no podía seguir borrando memorias como con Colin). Con varita en mano y atenta a cualquier ruido que delatase la presencia de un posible atacante, a paso ligero divisó la entrada del castillo.

De súbito, la expresión seria que llevaba segundos antes cambió a una de desconfianza cuando no una sino 3 serpientes rastreras (una honorífica), aparecieron ante ella, cortándole el paso.

 _-"Granger, que bien te ves, ¿quién te asesora, un dementor?"_

 _-"Si Greengrass, ya que los elfos domésticos estaban ocupados contigo"_

 _-"¿¡Cómo te atreves sangre sucia!? Aún no aprendes cuál es tu lugar"_

 _-"¿Y cuál es ese, según tú, Chang?"_

 _-"En Azkaban, por reiterados crímenes contra la moda, feíta"_ le respondió Lavender con una sonrisa ufana. Daphne y Cho se miraron sorprendidas por la atinada respuesta de su amiga, pero intervinieron antes de que arruinase el momento.

 _-"En todo caso, sólo veníamos a decirte que te vez patética tratando de llamar la atención de Harry. Después de todo, él es el_ _ **novio**_ _de Lyra",_ dijo la serpiente con voz maliciosa, recalcando la palabra novio.

 _-"Acéptalo, una piojenta vagabunda como tú no tiene oportunidades con un príncipe. Esto no es una película de Disney"._ Cho Chang se enorgullecía de ella misma cada vez que aplicaba lo aprendido en esa horrenda clase muggle.

 _-"Si tuvieses dignidad nos ahorrarías tu triste visión"_ le dijo Lavender y remató con un empujón que hizo que Hermione cayese al suelo. A lo que las 3 chicas respondieron con una risotada que fue interrumpida por un espectador inesperado.

 _-"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"_ la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy irrumpió en el momento de decadencia de la leona, quien estaba segura que su situación comenzaría a empeorar con él allí.

 _-"Tres chicas guapas ¿Ensuciándose con una impura?"_ Hermione le dedicó una mirada que podría haberlo petrificado si es que ella fuese un basilisco. Las tres chicas sólo atinaron a reírse como tontas y a jugar con su cabello.

 _-"Por favor, dejen que yo me encargue del resto",_ les dijo con un tono tan demandante que no permitía segundos pensamientos al respecto, por lo que las chicas no dudaron en alejarse sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de victoria a Granger.

 _-"¿Estás bien? No te lastimaron, ¿Cierto?",_ dijo Malfoy ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla. Hermione, desconcertada por el abrupto cambio de humor del chico iba a aceptar la mano pero, a último momento cambió de parecer y le rechazó con un golpe.

 _-"¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¿¡Vine hacia ti, arriesgando mi buen nombre y posición social, te salvé de esas 3 locas y es así como me agradeces!?_

 _-"¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¡Pues_ _ **tú**_ _lo eres!"_

 _-"¿Qué está mal conmigo? Soy lo más cercano a la perfección"_

 _-"No me gusta tu estupidez, ni ese peinado tan extraño que llevas ¿No te llegó el memo? Ya no estamos en los años 20. Tampoco me gusta tu forma de caminar, tan altiva y orgullosa, como si fueses el dueño del mundo, creyéndote mucho más de lo que eres"_

 _-"¿Algo más?"_

 _-"Pues ahora que lo preguntas, no me gusta que te preocupes más que una chica de su imagen, ni que abuses del resto. ¡No me gusta nada de ti!"_

Malfoy se tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, como no creyendo (o no queriendo creer) que existiese alguien que lo odiase tanto.

 _-"¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Nadie en este colegio se había atrevido a hablarme de esta forma! Debieses seguir el ejemplo del resto y respetarme."_

 _-"No te respetan Malfoy, le temen a las acciones que tu padre podría tomar en contra de ellos y sus familias",_ respodió Hermione algo menos exaltada, aburrida de que todas las "conversaciones" (más bien griteríos y peleas) con el chico terminaran en el mismo tema.

 _-"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando",_ siseó un Malfoy muy enojado.

 _-"Tal vez tengas razón Malfoy. De lo que sí estoy segura es que eres aburrido. Adiós"._ Sin esperar respuesta del chico, lo dejó una vez más con una frase a punto de ser articulada.

Se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, exhaustivamente revisada tanto visualmente como con hechizos del tipo _Homenum Revelio_ para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente sola, reflexionando sobre lo tonta que había sido por no responderle al trío de arpías, cuando de pronto una idea irrumpe en su cabeza: _"Definitivamente me está afectando el dormir cerca de la tonta de Lavender"._

Se acercó al balcón, lamentándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes, y pronunció el encantamiento de la manera más específica posible que la sacaría de al menos uno de sus problemas.

 _-"Accio pergamino perdido de Hermione Granger"_ Aunque algo largo, el hechizo fue efectivo ya que, al cabo de unos 15 segundos, vio cómo se acercaba volando una hoja de papel hacia donde ella estaba. La sonrisa de alivio se transformó en una mueca de horror cuando notó que tras el pergamino venía alguien volando en escoba directo hacia ella.

 _-"Harry Potter"_ pronunció en un susurro de voz a lo que el chico, con el mismo tono por ella utilizado, le respondió _"Hermione Granger"._

 _-"¿Qué est-ás ha-ha-ciendo a-a-a-quí?_

 _\- "Oh nada, estaba sobrevolando el campo de quidditch cuando el pergamino que tenía en mi poder salió volando en_ _ **dirección contraria**_ _al viento por lo que decidí seguirle para recuperarlo"_

 _-"Ah",_ fue lo único que pudo articular la chica. No podía simplemente decirle que el pergamino no le pertenecía a él, puesto que le preguntaría cómo podía estar tan seguro de ello.

 _-"¿Sabes algo? Es divertido como las caricaturas son una manera burlesca de expresar la imagen que uno tiene de ciertas situaciones… o_ _ **personas**_ _"_

 _-"No lo había visto de esa forma"_ mintió Hermione, quién estaba tan pálida que se apreciaban las venas más superficiales de su rostro.

 _-"¿En serio? A mí me parece que es exactamente como tú lo has visto y lo has expuesto con Aude"._ Con esto, Potter le mostró la caricatura que tenía en la mano. A su vez, Granger tratando de alcanzar el pergamino, se apoyó sobre la baranda del balcón, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de éste. Harry, con rápidos reflejos de buscador, no perdió el tiempo y, soltando el pergamino, se lanzó en picada para atrapar a la chica quién, sigilosamente y sin que Potter lo notase, tomó el pergamino y lo hizo desaparecer.

 _-"Granger, ¿¡cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida por un papel!?"_ le espetó Potter, furioso.

 _-"No era sólo un papel. Tu bien sabes lo que me harían si alguien llegase a_ _ **creer**_ _que yo estoy detrás de esta publicación"_ Ya no valía la pena ocultar o seguir negando su implicancia con Aude, pero tampoco pensaba aceptarlo.

 _-"Podrías haber muerto, ¿no te importa?"_

 _-"No seas dramático, sabía que me atraparías y, en el peor de los casos, podría haber conjurado algún tipo de amortiguamiento que minimizase el impacto a sólo un par de huesos rotos"._

 _-"Hermione, a esa altura tendrías que haber reaccionado muy rápido y con magia que no está a nuestro nivel para resultar con_ _ **sólo un par de huesos rotos**_ _"_ y viendo que su discurso caía en oídos sordos, le espetó enojadamente _"Supongo que es demasiado pedir el que tengas noción de tus actos y probables consecuencias"._

Con esto, el salvador de Granger, Harry Potter, volvió a montar su escoba y desapareció, dejando a una pensativa Hermione con la mirada perdida y el rostro sonrojado.

 _-"Harry James Potter se preocupa por mí."_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que se han dado el tiempo de dejar a quienes siguen mi historia :D

Capítulo 12.-

La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los exámenes de término de semestre habían acabado el viernes, por lo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban disfrutando un merecido descanso. Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando "casualmente" por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca, esperando un encuentro fortuito entre él y la leona que ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos (no todos, pues necesitaba también planear bromas).

No tuvo que esperar demasiado puesto que la chica en cuestión venía caminando hacia él. _"Que predecible eres, ratona de biblioteca",_ pensó mientras adoptaba una posición despreocupada que demostraba todo lo contrario a como se sentía. Notó que Granger venía con un semblante preocupado, lo que no le permitiría que le observase ni mucho menos admirase su cambio de look, por lo que optó detenerse frente a ella a modo de que la chica chocase con él y éste pudiese sostenerla antes de que cayese al suelo. En el poco tiempo que Draco tenía antes del encuentro con la chica, trazo en su mente un plan a prueba de bobos.

 _-"Malfoy, no debieses ensuciar tus prístinas manos con alguien como yo"_

 _-"Llámame Draco, Hermione, y no las ensucias. Es un placer para mí sostenerte."_

 _-"Draco, ¿qué dirá la gente?"_

 _-"No me importa, yo te amo"_

 _-"Yo también. Y perdóname, porque mi tonto corazón muggle no me había permitido expresarlo desde el principio"_

Justo cuando estaba por imaginar la escena romántica del beso, siente un pequeño golpe en su pecho y, preparado para sostenerla, abraza a Hermione Granger que, luego del estupor inicial, se remueve incómoda de los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

 _-"¿¡Qué pretendes Malfoy!? Soy una sangre sucia después de todo."_

 _-_ _"_ _ **Puedes decirme Draco**_ _"_ susurró Malfoy. Aunque con algunas variaciones, la primera parte del plan no iba del todo mal.

 _-"¿Qué dijiste?"._ Fue ahí que lo miró directo a los ojos y notó que un flequillo rubio caía sobre estos. Luego, miró su cabeza y lo que vio no le desagradó del todo. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Draco Malfoy no estaba utilizando gel.

 _-"Cambiaste tu peinado._ _ **Te ves bien**_ _"_ dijo lo último sin poder evitarlo. Luego se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos inmensurablemente cuando se dio cuenta de su error, sin atreverse a mirar al chico, que no pudo controlar el rubor ni una sonrisa sincera.

La serpiente, dejando que pasara un tiempo prudente para hacer sentir incómoda a la leona, se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

 _-"Bueno, no es como que necesite halagos de parte de una muggle sin sentido de la estética"._

 _-"Calladito te ves más bonito, mocoso"_

 _-"O sea que soy bonito… Cuidado Granger, cualquiera pensaría que te estás enamorando de mí"_

El corazón de Malfoy latía más rápido de lo normal. Más rápido que cuando corría tras Lyra de pequeño e incluso más rápido que la primera vez que montó una escoba. Hacía tanto ruido que temía que le delatase frente a Hermione.

 _-"Ya quisieras Malfoy. Y así sería si me gustasen los fantasmas albinos"_

Al igual que un globo, su pecho se desinfló pero no por esto dejó que la chica notase su decepción, por lo que contraatacó con una respuesta tan ingeniosa como la anterior.

 _-"Pues me enteré de que Peeves busca novia, ¿quieres que te lo presente?"_

 _-"Me interesa. Déjame devolverte el favor con Myrtle y así hacemos una cita doble"_

Draco y Hermione estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi no pasaría una aguja entre ambos. Estaban tan concentrados en profesar odio entre ellos que no notaron como 4 pares de ojos curiosos observaban la divertida situación.

 _-"¡Consíganse una habitación!"._ El primero en hablar fue Blaise Zabini. Al notar la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban, ambos chicos enrojecieron furiosamente y se dieron la espalda. Draco vio que estaba su hermana entre sus amigos e ignorando las miradas interrogantes de estos, se dirigió directamente a ella.

 _-"¿Lyra, qué haces aquí?"._ Su hermana, levantando una ceja como diciendo _no estás en posición de cuestionarme nada hermanito,_ prefirió guardar su interrogatorio para más tarde y responderle la pregunta.

 _-"Pues estaba aburrida en casa y se me ocurrió visitar a mi hermanito favorito"._ Con esto, se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído _"tienes mucho que explicar jovencito"._

 _-"Vinimos a buscarte para ir a almorzar. A menos, claro, que estés ocupado."_ Intervino Theo, sonriendo maliciosamente a lo que Draco le dedicó una mirada que a cualquiera que no fuese su amigo lo habría intimidado.

 _-"No tengo hambre"_ respondió el chico Malfoy en un gruñido. No le agradaba que sus amigos se rieran de él y menos frente a la chica que le gustaba.

 _-"No te pongas así, Drakiepoo, ¿qué pensará tu amiguita sobre tus tendencias anoréxicas? A las chicas no nos atrae eso"._

 _-"No soy anofléxico"_

 _-"Anoréxico, tarado",_ habló Potter por primera vez. Hermione, que ya se había repuesto de la vergüenza anterior, tuvo que ocultar el rostro nuevamente al escuchar su voz.

 _-"Granger, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?",_ preguntó Blaise con la misma sonrisa que utilizaba para conquistar chicas, por lo que Draco instintivamente se acercó más a la chica.

 _-"Tienes que venir, Hermione. No puedes dejarme sola con estos trogloditas que sólo hablan de quidditch",_ agregó Lyra con un tono y una expresión bastante dramática.

 _-"Granger está ocupada. Además, es demasiado santurrona como para saltarse clases y escapar del colegio",_ respondió Draco por ella, lo que a Hermione le molestó demasiado.

Normalmente no habría aceptado la invitación, ya que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra (aunque nunca se lo admitiría al bobo de Malfoy). Pero tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo con Harry Potter.

 _-"Por supuesto que iré_ _ **Drakiepoo.**_ _No me perdería este almuerzo por nada del mundo",_ respondió Hermione,haciendo hincapié en el ridículo sobrenombre de Draco, lo que hizo que este último apretara sus puños.

 _-"Perfecto, tengo mucho que preguntarte pues mi hermano ha sido demasiado hermético sobre ti",_ dijo Lyra, tomándole el brazo con la confianza que se le profesa a una amiga de años, mientras se encaminaban hacia el punto más cercano de aparición.

Callejón Diagon, 12:00 pm

" _¿Por qué no pude quedarme callada? Yo y mi gran boca. ¡Merlín sácame de aquí!"._ Pensamientos de este tipo habían embargado a Hermione Granger, quién lamentaba su suerte desde que habían salido del castillo. _"No traje dinero conmigo, lo que reforzará la imagen de pobretona que tengo. Además, estoy vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts y ellos… bueno, ellos parecen salidos de una sesión fotográfica de modelaje"._

Lyra Malfoy, como si utilizase _legeremancia_ en ella, la llevó por un camino distinto al que siguieron los chicos, distraídos en su propia conversación.

" _No te preocupes Granger, vamos a hacer que dejes a mi hermano con la boca cerrada por primera vez en su vida",_ dijo Lyra, sin saber que Hermione ya se había encargado de eso muchas veces en el último tiempo.

Entraron en la tienda "Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" y, al ver la dependienta de quién se trataba, dejó inmediatamente de atender a la bruja que había llegado antes y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, de donde emergió la mismísima Madame Malkin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _-"Lyra, querida, hace tiempo que no me visitabas",_ y reparando en la insignificante chica que se encontraba prácticamente a la sombra de la modelo, continuó. _"Supongo que esta no es una mera visita social"._

 _-"Madame Malkin, tan elegante como siempre. Pues no, sabes bien que la vida de nosotras las mujeres relacionadas con la moda no nos permite realizar algo tan banal como lo son las visitas sociales"._

 _-"Muy cierto chica. ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?"_

 _-"Hermione Granger, Madame"_

 _-"Bueno, Hermione Granger, estamos a punto de hacer lo que llaman los jóvenes_ _ **extreme make over**_ _contigo. ¿Estás lista?"_

 _-"¿Sí?"_

En un tiempo récord, 63 minutos para ser exactos, le habían quitado el friz de su cabello, dejándolo mucho más manejable, cortado las puntas, maquillado ligeramente el rostro y elegido el vestido perfecto que utilizaría la chica en esa ocasión.

 _-"Hermione, me equivoqué cuando dije que dejarías a mi hermano con la boca cerrada. Creo que no será capaz de hacerlo por un buen tiempo",_ le dijo Lyra mientras sonreía y le firmaba el "pagaré" a Madame Malkin, lo que hacía que se descontara automáticamente de su bóveda en Gringotts.

Luego de agradecerle a Madame Malkin por la odisea que había llevado a cabo, se dirigieron hacia el restauran en el que debían estar hace por lo menos 5 minutos.

 _-"Ya es tarde, Malfoy nos va a matar"_

 _-"No es tarde, querida, los otros están simplemente demasiado temprano"_

 _-"Malf… Lyra, con respecto al dinero, te prometo que te lo devolveré"_

 _-"Tonterías, niña, me doy por pagada con la expresión que ponga mi hermano"._

Mientras las chicas tomaban un camino distinto, los chicos habían seguido andando hacia una de las tiendas distribuidoras de la empresa que manejaba Harry, con artículos de quidditch. Habían quedado de juntarse con las chicas a las 1 pm en el nuevo restaurant de moda propiedad de la familia de Theo, "La Trufa de Oro", que había sido inaugurado hace poco.

Blaise y Theo habían estado confabulando en contra de Draco para sacarle a la fuerza su confesión de amor por lo que, con una mirada cómplice y asintiendo, "accidentalmente" introdujeron el tema.

 _-"Blaise, amigo, ¿es mi idea o estabas sonriéndole demasiado a_ _ **Hermione**_ _?",_ comentó Theo con la misma ligereza con la que se habla del clima, mirando de reojo la reacción de Draco, quien dejó de caminar quedando "petrificado".

 _-"Mi estimado Theo, sabes que no puedo evitarlo cuando una linda chica está frente a mí. Además, que yo sepa,_ _ **Hermione**_ _no tiene novio, por lo que no es un crimen"._

Respondió Blaise, con su sonrisa de seductor número 1, destacando y utilizando el nombre de la chica para que fuese aún más obvio que estaban hablando de ella, y con mucha familiaridad. Con esto, Draco salió completamente de su estupor inicial y los enfrentó.

 _-"Aléjense de Granger,_ _ **ella es mía**_ _",_ terminó con un gruñido. Luego, como queriendo retractarse de lo anteriormente dicho, siguió:

 _-"No me malentiendan, sólo quiero molestarla y no dejaré que nadie la haga feliz"_

 _-"Pues yo sólo quiero que ella_ _ **me haga feliz**_ _por un rato. Después puedes tenerla",_ le respondió Theo, con una mirada lasciva. Incluso Harry "el friki de las escobas" Potter interrumpió su contemplación (más bien adoración) a la nueva versión de la saeta de fuego, que habían sacado hace apenas 2 días, para poner plena atención a la discusión y, más aún, a la reacción del rubio.

 _-"Nott, si_ _ **YO**_ _digo que Granger es_ _ **MÍA**_ _, significa que_ _ **NADIE**_ _puede tocarla. Lo mismo va para ustedes dos, que se muestran tan amigables. Aléjense de ella. ¿Está claro?",_ espetó Draco, en una perfecta imitación al frío tono utilizado por Lucius Malfoy cuando hablaba con alguien de status social inferior a él, o con una persona que cometió la impertinencia de tocar temas prohibidos como lo eran la igualdad de derechos de los elfos y otras criaturas, como los sangre sucias.

 _-"Es más fácil admitir que te gusta, Draco",_ replicó audazmente Harry. Ni él ni sus amigos entendían por qué a Draco le costaba tanto aceptar sus sentimientos para con la leona. Es cierto que siempre había sido tímido con las mujeres, pero lo habían visto interactuar varias veces con Granger y siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Incluso cuando esas interacciones no fuesen románticas sino más bien de un carácter netamente belicoso y bastante inmaduro.

Sin tomar en cuenta los rostros y gestos de sus amigos que trataban de advertirle el peligro inminente que lo asechaba a sus espaldas, Draco comenzó nuevamente: _"Escúchenme bien trío de ineptos, yo no siento nada más que pena y asco por esa vagabunda sangre sucia. No sólo es una impura, también es fea y usa harapos que de seguro los saca de alguna de las casas para menesterosos en las que mi madre dona."._ Tras él estaban escuchando su ilustre discurso nada menos que Lyra Malfoy y la mismísima Hermione Granger.

 _-"En serio, sólo la veo como un acto de caridad, ya saben, con eso de que no tiene amigos porque nadie la soporta. Pero no la culpo, sus padres muggles tienen que haberla educado para que fuese una sabelotodo insufrible."_

 _-"Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, Malfoy, pero no permitiré que hables mal de mis padres. Podrán ser muggles y no saben mucho de este mundo pero ¿sabes qué? Me inculcaron valores, algo de lo que tú claramente careces"._

Draco, que parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos saltarían de sus orbes y muchísimo más pálido de lo normal, se dio vuelta lentamente, y lo que vio lo desmoralizó completamente. Una hermosa chica, vistiendo como lo haría normalmente su hermana, a punto de ponerse a llorar y mirándolo de la misma forma en la que mirarías a Voldemort si hubiese matado a tus padres frente a ti. Algo en él se removió y por primera vez en su vida, muchas primeras veces dedicadas a Granger, sintió culpa.

 _-"Malfoy, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí o a dirigirme la palabra, directa o indirectamente. No necesito tu pena ni mucho menos tu caridad. Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido en ambos mundos y te desprecio."_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y el de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. La verdad es que este capítulo estaba escrito hace como un mes pero no me convencía y aún lo siento así pero, debido a presiones tanto internas como externas, he decidido ceder y simplemente subirlo.

Capítulo 13.-

 _-"Malfoy, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí o a dirigirme la palabra, directa o indirectamente. No necesito tu pena ni mucho menos tu caridad. Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido en ambos mundos y te desprecio."_

En ese momento el corazón de Draco dejó de latir. Nada más ocurría a su alrededor, todo había dejado de existir excepto él y la chica que lo miraba de la misma manera en que uno miraría las heces de un animal. Para cuando trató de disculparse ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que su leona (¿realmente tenía derecho a ejercer derecho de propiedad sobre ella?) se había marchado hace unos instantes. Luego sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de su mejilla pero ni siquiera se inmutó, puesto que no era ni la sombra de lo que sentía en estos momentos en su pecho. De pronto la vida se reanudó y escuchó la voz de su hermana.

 _-"… monstruo insensible. No puedo creer que tengamos la misma sangre…"._ La ex Slytherin siguió recriminándole lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero una vez más Draco se había desconectado. Estaba más concentrado en el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta y en esa sensación extrañamente cálida que se había posado sobre sus ojos. Pestañeó varias veces y poco a poco se fue disipando la sensación, pero terminó con la vista borrosa. A paso firme dejó a Lyra discutiendo sola y a sus amigos desconcertados y, habiendo decidido adelantar sus vacaciones de invierno en unos cuantos días, desapareció con una imagen en mente. Su habitación en Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

Hermione nuevamente recurrió a la sala de los requerimientos para escapar de la realidad y, una vez dentro, en la seguridad del lugar que había creado con los deseos de su corazón, se permitió llorar como nunca lo había hecho y sacar fuera todo lo que había retenido durante las últimas semanas. Las bromas de los S4, los encuentros con las arpías, humillaciones públicas y privadas, la angustia que le generó la pérdida de sus dibujos y la reciente pelea con Draco Malfoy. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero cuando despertó, con los ojos hinchados, vio a su amiga Ginny que, sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra la abrazó, lo que terminó de desmoralizarla y siguió llorando. Luego de sentir que le había arrebatado el título de llorona a Myrtle, el fantasma del baño de chicas del segundo piso, respiró profundo, se secó el rostro bañado en lágrimas, que aún amenazaban con caer, y se puso a analizar su situación actual. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmada se dirigió por primera vez a la chica, quien la abrazaba hace más de 15 minutos.

–" _¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _-"No te vi en el almuerzo ni en la cena por lo que me preocupé… Llámalo intuición de mejor amiga o lo que sea, pero sabía que me necesitabas."_

Agradeciéndole con la mirada, hizo una pequeña pausa como para ordenar sus pensamientos y le relató a su mejor amiga lo que había acontecido hace varias horas, sin omitir detalles.

 _-"¡Draco Malfoy es un cerdo! Si hubiese estado ahí, cambio mi amada posición de cazadora por bateadora y lo persigo hasta el fin del mundo tirándole bludgers."_

 _-"Créeme, ganas no te habrían faltado",_ dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cansada. Tanto sufrimiento había drenado toda su energía y al parecer ingenio, puesto que no fue capaz de salir con un comentario como era habitual en ella.

 _-"Esta es la parte en la que dices '_ _ **Ginny, si no le apuntas a la cabeza no sirve, ya que hombría claramente no tiene'**_ _. Granger, has perdido tu encanto"_

 _-"Ginny, no puedes esperar que luego de enfrentarme con esa serpiente rastrera, acarrear mi deprimida existencia hasta aquí y deshacerme en llantos, sea capaz de mantener mi sarcástico humor intacto."_

 _-"Hermione, no te victimices más, ese tipo es basura, yo lo sé,_ _ **tú**_ _lo sabes con conocimiento de causa, todos lo saben. No debieses dejar que te afectase de esa forma",_ le dijo Ginny no de manera sincera. Por dentro hervía de la rabia por lo ingenua de su amiga, que se prestó para esa humillación, pero por sobre todo por el comportamiento de ese niño mimado.

 _-"Lo sé y no pude evitarlo, pero ya no más. Ginny, ahora realmente seguiré al pie de la letra tu consejo y lo ignoraré. Con algo de suerte, a vuelta de vacaciones se aburrirá de mi, ¿no? En todo caso, prométeme que no te verás involucrada, por favor."_

La menor del clan Weasley sólo levantó los hombros como queriendo decir que lo intentaría pero no prometía nada, y prosiguió a cambiar de tema.

 _-"Tanto drama me dio hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y le pedimos a Dobby que nos prepare algo?",_ dijo la pelirroja, como quitándole importancia al asunto pues muy dentro de sí, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría la oportunidad de devolverle la moneda al rubio. Y, sin esperar respuesta de la castaña, se levantó y arrastró con ella a su amiga a través del cuadro con dirección a las cocinas.

Lo que Hermione Granger no sabía era que su amiga, al igual que ella, era una orgullosa Gryffindor, y compartían la lealtad y la justicia dentro de sus cualidades. Si Hermione se hubiese molestado en preguntarle al sombrero seleccionador por qué puso a Ginny en esa casa, éste no le habría respondido lo que todos esperaban ("porque todo Weasley ha formado parte de Griffindor"), sino que fue por petición expresa de la chica puesto que el sombrero fue capaz de ver más allá que el resto de los que presenciaron la ceremonia de selección, y sabía que la pelirroja albergaba una característica en particular que no iba muy bien con los leones: la venganza.

* * *

Junto al partido que tradicionalmente abría la temporada de quidditch, la navidad era uno de los sucesos más esperados del año en Hogwarts, pues los estudiantes no sólo tenían la oportunidad de lucir hermosas, elegantes y por sobre todo carísimas túnicas celebrando con sus respectivas familias, sino que además marcaba el comienzo oficial de las vacaciones de invierno. Así mismo, el espíritu de la festividad estaba presente en todos, especialmente en las chicas quienes, al menor descuido de parte de su chico de interés, lo forzaban a pararse bajo muérdagos encantados.

Pero incluso en ese estado de alerta permanente por parte de los estudiantes, para no caer bajo un muérdago con quien no querían, era imposible ignorar el "evento del año". Este era el tradicional baile de invierno que ofrecían los Malfoys anualmente, donde se juntaban sólo los miembros de las familias más influyentes y poderosas de todo el mundo mágico. Y, por primera vez desde hace más de 1 siglo, la sede había sido cambiada por Malfoy's Palace, propiedad que utilizaba la familia durante los veranos, ubicada en un lugar con temperatura un poco más agradable lo que se traduciría en que las chicas podrían utilizar vestidos más sexys y atrevidos, y los chicos podrían admirarlas. Era una situación de ganar-ganar para ambos. Bueno, sólo si pertenecías al selecto y muy afortunado grupo que recibía una invitación.

Gran Comedor, 08:30 am

 _-"Estoy muy emocionada hoy, ¿sabes por qué Lav?",_ preguntó una feliz Daphne Greengrass a su "despistada" amiga.

 _-"¿¡No estás embarazada!? Gracias a Merlín, Daph, no puedo ser tía tan joven",_ le respondió una aliviada Lavender Brown, a lo que la serpiente la miró perturbada pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

 _-"No, querida. Hoy es el día en que debiesen llegar las invitaciones para el baile de invierno de los Malfoy. Este es el año en que Draco finalmente me pedirá que lo acompañe como su pareja"_

 _-"Pero Daphne, ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiese pedidmpfff…",_ antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, sintió cómo Cho le pegaba una patada por debajo de la mesa y, una vez más, trataba de arreglar la situación.

 _-"De que hablas,_ _ **tontita**_ _, sabes que Draco Malfoy no es un hombre que haga planes. Pero es obvio que irá contigo, Daph, después de todo, eres la chica más atractiva de la escuela_ _ **después de mí**_ _",_ agregó en un murmullo que ninguna de sus dos amigas percibió.

 _-"Tienes razón. Ustedes bailarán con Theo y Blaise y todo será como debiese haber sido desde un principio"._

Siguieron hablando sobre vestidos, maquillaje, y otros temas superficiales (incluido el ocasional insulto hacia cierta leona), cuando en eso se abren los ventanales del gran comedor y una bandada de lechuzas entra para entregar el correo matutino, deteniéndose la mayoría en las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, donde se encontraban los chicos más populares y adinerados del colegio (después de los S4, por supuesto).

" _Estimado/a Mago/Bruja,_

 _Como cada año, la distinguida Familia Malfoy-Black tiene el placer de invitarlo a Usted más un/a acompañante al_ _ **Vigésimo Primer Baile de Invierno,**_ _a celebrarse en las inmediaciones de Malfoy Mannor el día 23 de Diciembre. Este año el tema es_ _ **Amor a Través del Tiempo,**_ _por lo que se pide encarecidamente que, junto a su confirmación de asistencia (si ese es el caso), adjunten el nombre de la pareja famosa que representarán, a más tardar el 18 de Diciembre. Quienes no tengan claro que disfraz utilizar, o en caso de que se repita, se les asignará uno al azar._

 _Esperando vuestra participación,_

 _Narcissa Black- Malfoy"_

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse de parte de todas las mesas. Mientras algunas personas, las que habían sido convocadas, comenzaron a planear emocionados cual sería su disfraz, quienes no habían sido invitados lamentaban su suerte. En medio de toda la emoción del momento, una vez más se abrió uno de los ventanales y apareció una imponente águila, lo que llamó la atención de 3 miembros pertenecientes al S4 que iban caminando hacia su palco para desayunar (y sólo 3 ya que Malfoy seguía en su autoexilio profesándole odio al mundo), puesto que sabían que pertenecía a Lyra Malfoy. El ave planeó a través del gran comedor para luego posarse frente a Hermione, quien asustada perdió el equilibrio y cayó del taburete en el que se encontraba sentada.

El águila, que si tuviese cejas habría levantado una a modo de respuesta por el ridículo acto que protagonizaba la leona, le estiro con gracia su pierna y esperó a que la chica se dignase a retirar la nota que llevaba consigo. Cuando lo hizo el águila se quedó observándola, claramente esperando una respuesta. Hermione comenzó a leer la nota:

" _Querida Hermione,_

 _Me gustaría que quedásemos para tomar el té._

 _Tengo muchas cosas que conversar contigo y espero que puedas concederme una cita._

 _Envíame tu respuesta con Hermes, por favor._

 _Lyra Malfoy"_

Hermione no tenía ganas de hablar con Lyra, y no porque la chica le cayese mal, de hecho era todo lo contrario al baboso de su hermano, por lo que era imposible no llevarse bien con ella. La verdadera razón era que Granger se sentía incómoda en la presencia de la ex-Slytherin, quien no sólo era perfecta, sino que además había sido espectadora del show que había montado Draco Malfoy, y eso la avergonzaba.

A pesar de esto, sabía que no podía postergar la conversación mucho más, por esta razón, y sacando su lado Gryffindor a relucir, sacó pluma, tinta y un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en su bolso y le respondió a la rubia.

" _Estimada Lyra,_

 _Podemos vernos esta tarde, a eso de las 5 pm._

 _Te estaré esperando en Hogsmeade._

 _Hermione Granger"_

Su respuesta, concisa y precisa, la entregó a Hermes para que este hiciera el resto. Nuevamente, y cada vez con más frecuencia desde que se relacionaba con la chica Malfoy, no pudo evitar que se le viniese a la mente una frase bastante recurrente en las mujeres, _"No tengo nada que ponerme."_

Al mismo tiempo en que Granger recibía la carta, una perspicaz Cho Chang notó las miradas de los 3 S4 presentes y comenzó a analizar la evidencia. Los chicos, normalmente indiferentes a quien pudiese recibir correspondencia matutina, le prestaban extra atención a una sangre sucia, o tal vez a la elegante ave que se le había dirigido.

 _-"He visto esa águila antes… ¿pero dónde?",_ preguntó Daphne Greengrass, no dirigiéndose a alguien en particular.

 _-"Los Malfoy utilizan águilas para mandar correspondencia personal. Lo sé porque a veces papi recibe correo del señor Malfoy",_ dijo Lavender Brown, dándose aires de importancia por este hecho y sin sospechar que, como muy rara vez ocurría, había ayudado a sus amigas a dilucidar la incógnita.

 _-"Bueno sabemos que la sangre sucia está recibiendo correo de los Malfoy, pero no sabemos de quién específicamente"_ , siguió Daphne, observando inquisitivamente la interacción que se daba entre la aludida y el ave, como si con eso fuese capaz de encontrar la solución.

 _-"Dudo mucho que el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy pierdan su tiempo en alguien tan insignificante, por lo que el correo tiene que ser de alguno de los herederos. Mi apuesta es hacia Lyra",_ dijo Cho, calculadora como siempre.

 _-"Yo también creo que es de Lyra. Draco no te traicionaría con esa_ _ **mugrosa**_ _, ¿Verdad Cho?",_ aportó Lavender, finalizando con una pregunta dirigida a la asiática, quien sin dudar afirmó (mas por temor a la reacción de Daphne que por convencimiento).

 _-"¡Maldita arrastrada! ¿Por qué es ella quien recibe correos de_ _ **MI**_ _futura cuñada, Lyra Malfoy?"_

 _-"Cálmate, no demuestres que te afecta. De seguro le pidió que se retirase de la escuela porque su presencia es polución ambiental",_ trató Cho de tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano puesto que su amiga estaba hecha un basilisco.

 _-"¿Saben quién también es polución ambiental? La pobretona Weasley",_ dijo Lavender, volviendo a su estado despistado habitual. Daphne, acostumbrada a las epifanías poco frecuentes de su amiga Gryffindor, que luego eran opacadas colosalmente, no le dio importancia y continuó: - _"De cualquier forma, si lo que quiere Granger es llamar la atención, debiésemos ayudarle a destacar aún más. La sangre sucia va a caer y ni siquiera Lyra ni Harry podrán rescatarla esta vez"._ Cuando Greengrass terminó de formular esta oración, se levantó de la mesa y, acompañada de sus fieles compañeras, salieron a paso firme del gran comedor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y el de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Este capítulo ocurre un día sábado, 3 días antes de que llegasen las invitaciones para el baile de navidad de los Malfoy.

Capítulo 14.-

 _-"Buenos días, brujas"._ Una hermosa rubia sonreía, mientras se sacaba el antifaz que utilizaba para dormir. Su nombre era Daphne Greengrass, reina de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

 _-"Buenos días, Daph",_ respondieron al unísono dos chicas que se encontraban a los pies de su cama, en la cual fácilmente podían dormir cómodamente 5 personas.

Las tres eran mejores amigas y se conocían desde siempre, o al menos eso era lo que les contaban sus madres. Estas, las chicas más populares de su época en Hogwarts, sus abuelas antes que ellas, y varias generaciones predecesoras, siempre habían sido mejores amigas o estado relacionadas de alguna manera. Las señoras Greengrass, Chang y Brown incluso habían planificado su primer embarazo juntas y como resultado sus tres primogénitas (todas mujeres debido a pociones de dudosa procedencia) habían nacido el mismo día. Era tal su devoción (u obsesión), que deliberadamente ocupaban la mayor parte del día en gimnasios, de compras o sociabilizando entre ellas y con la élite del mundo mágico, sólo para generar más instancias en las cuales las chicas pasaran más tiempo compartiendo, y así fortalecer su lazo. Y había funcionado. Desde pequeñas, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang y Daphne Greengrass lo hacían todo juntas. Fiestas, juegos, chicos, ir de compras, y reírse de los plebeyos se encontraban dentro de sus actividades favoritas. Se juraron que nada cambiaría cuando fuesen aceptadas en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de magia y así fue, puesto que siguieron siendo amigas, a pesar de no estar en la misma casa o tener los mismos cursos.

 _-"Cho, actualízame",_ le dijo Greengrass a su amiga.

 _-"Corren rumores sobre una parte de la plebe que está descontenta con cómo se están haciendo las cosas y del nuevo sistema clasista que se ha instaurado"._

 _-"El otro día escuché en el baño como una Hufflepuff de 4° se quejaba con sus amigas sobre lo difícil que era ser aceptada en algunos grupos",_ comentó Brown mientras se limaba las uñas.

 _-"Todo es un sistema de clase. ¿Se imaginan una inmunda Hufflepuff o peor, una sangre sucia perteneciente a esa casa, sentada en nuestra mesa, compartiendo nuestra comida y respirando nuestro mismo aire? ¿¡Qué sigue después, elfos domésticos libres o squibs con igualdad de derechos!?",_ respondió la chica serpiente, exasperada por el descaro de algunas personas al pretender que tenían los mismos derechos.

Para la aristocracia, la vida entera era un sistema de clases y Hogwarts era el lugar perfecto para elegir pares idóneos, entre gente rica por supuesto, con los cuales formar y consolidar relaciones.

Al bajar a la sala común se encontraron con el conserje de la escuela, un 'asqueroso y triste ejemplar humanoide' según Daphne, limpiando los restos de un fluido no identificado. El señor Filch era conocido por las 3 chicas como _señor Filth,_ debido a que era esencialmente un esclavo que estaba muy por debajo de ellas y porque _"papi me dijo que es un squib, por lo que no merece nada más que nuestro desprecio",_ en palabras de Lavender Brown.

 _-"Disculpe, ¿Señor Filth?",_ se dirigió a éste la líder del grupo, Daphne Greengrass.

 _-"Se supone que no están autorizadas para llamarme de esa forma."_

 _-"Tenemos una pregunta sobre una situación totalmente hipotética"._ Ante esto el conserje sólo levantó una ceja y miró expectante a las 3 chicas.

 _-"Si le pregunto sobre si sabe de alguna fiesta que se haya salido de control en la sala común de Slytherin, ¿qué diría?"_

 _-"Diría que no sé nada sobre ninguna fiesta"_ Y, respondido esto, siguió limpiando el piso.

Satisfechas con la respuesta siguieron su camino hacia el gran comedor, hasta que la desagradable voz del bedel las detuvo.

 _-"Oh, por cierto señoritas, la profesora McGonagall necesitaba tratar un asunto con ustedes hace 30 minutos, por lo que si fuera yo, le daría prioridad",_ al mensaje le sumo una sonrisa que dejaba ver dientes amarillos muy descuidados y que a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a tratar con personas como él le helaría los huesos. Pero las 3 brujas no eran cualquiera, por lo que Daphne, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarle una vez más (con habérselo encontrado un día común a tan temprana hora, era suficiente para arruinarles toda la semana), le respondió:

 _-"¡Bravo! Me asombra que alguien de su_ _ **nivel**_ _conozca la palabra 'prioridad'._ __ _Ahora, ¿por qué no la aplica en su vida y le da prioridad a la limpieza? Estoy segura de que sobran los sucios_ _ **squibs**_ _que matarían por un puesto como este"._ Y, destilando nada más que sarcasmo y desprecio, la Slytherin con sus amigas se encaminaron a la oficina de la profesora de transformaciones.

 _-"Voy a ser honesta con ustedes. Odio lo que representan y todo lo que le han hecho a esta escuela. Por años he visto como ustedes, los_ _ **populares**_ _, han abusado de muchos de los estudiantes"_

Esto último lo escupió con rabia, pero antes de que pudiese seguir con su discurso inconformista, fue interrumpida por Lavender Brown.

 _-"Pido disculpas de que usted y mis compañeros se sientan celosos de mí, Profesora McGonagall, pero no puedo evitar ser popular"_. Ante esta respuesta, Daphne y Cho no pudieron evitar suprimir una carcajada y, aunque ya debiesen estar acostumbradas al modo de pensar de su amiga, nunca fallaba en entretenerlas.

 _-"¿Creen que es divertido? Afuera, ya saben, en el mundo real, la gente no se refiere de esa manera a otras personas, no es normal",_ McGonagallhizo una pausa mientras suspiraba; seguro lo hizo para agregarle dramatismo al asunto, pensaron las chicas.

 _-"Bueno, no sé si estén al tanto, pero quería mencionarles que ya no sólo soy profesora. Después de la trágica muerte del sub director Quirrel durante el verano, fui promovida a su posición.", t_ erminó de decir con una sonrisa, orgullosa por su nuevo puesto.

 _-"Eso sí que es conveniente… Y sospechoso",_ esta vez la interrumpió Cho, quien sonrió dulcemente, quitándole seriedad a la acusación que acababa de hacer.

" _Si, tienes razón. Asesiné a sangre fría a Quirinus y luego me escabullí en la casa del actual director, el profesor Dumbledore quien cabe mencionar tiene_ _ **más de un siglo de vida**_ _, mi colega desde hace más de 40 años, y lo seduje para obtener el trabajo y un atractivo aumento de un 5% en mi salario."_ Frente a la respuesta de la flamante sub-directora, Cho murmuró algo como _"sólo decía",_ pero luego guardó silencio puesto que la respuesta de la profesora era bastante lógica.

 _-"Ahora viene el verdadero motivo por el cual las cité hoy..."_

 _-"¿Quiere decir que no es sólo para halagarnos y manifestar su amor por nosotras? ¿Hay más aún?_ Preguntó ilusamente Lav, sonriendo y con ojos soñadores al imaginar quizás que ridiculez relacionada con ella siendo amada por todos en la escuela. La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor la miró seriamente un momento, tratando de dilucidar si su comentario había sido irónico o si debía preocuparse por la sanidad mental de su alumna pero, al notar que ninguna de las otras dos chicas reaccionaba, prefirió omitir comentarios al respecto.

 _-"El profesor Quirrel no se involucraba mucho con los asuntos estudiantiles, al punto de que su negligencia bordeaba en lo criminal. Y ustedes chicas son la fuente de extendidos reportes sobre alcoholismo, bullying, racismo, clasismo, y declaraciones sobre abuso animal"_

 _-"¿Racismo? ¿En serio?"_ Preguntó una indignada Cho Chang, mientras señalaba su rostro, con rasgos claramente asiáticos.

 _-"Nadie forzó a ese gato a tomar tanto whisky de fuego. Fue mérito e iniciativa propia."_ Lavender habló sin darse cuenta que no se sintió ofendida, ni trató de defenderse, por todos los otros cargos a los cuales estaban expuestas. La subdirectora simplemente levantó una ceja y prosiguió con sus descargos.

 _-"En todo caso, todo esto podría dejarlo pasar puesto que no es tan grave comparado con los horrores que se vivieron en Hogwarts durante la última primavera. Este es el reporte final de los aurores asignados al caso de la muerte de una de sus compañeras, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren."_

 _-"¿Quién?_ \- frente a esta pregunta Cho le susurró a su amiga el sobrenombre por el cual era mejor conocida - _¿Myrtle la llorona? Esa chica era una zorra conflictiva y cínica. Nos provocaba y luego se largaba a llorar para ganar la simpatía de la gente. Al final todos conocían su show y ya nadie le tenía lástima. No es nuestra culpa que borracha haya caído por las escaleras que dan al hall. En verdad le hizo un favor a la escuela y al mundo entero."_ Debatió Brown, con frialdad y muy segura de sí misma.

 _-"Si mal no recuerdo, ese caso se cerró a las pocas semanas por tratarse claramente de un suicidio. No está de más mencionar que_ _ **ningún alumno**_ _estuvo relacionado con la_ _ **desafortunada**_ _muerte",_ se apresuró en comentar Chang, a modo de que no se tomase en cuenta el último comentario de su amiga.

 _-"Lamentablemente nunca encontraron evidencia… De cualquier forma, mi problema principal con ustedes chicas es que representan todo lo que está mal con la juventud hoy en día, por lo que he decidido acabar con su reino de popularidad y voy a empezar restringiéndoles todas sus libertades. No más fiestas ni permisos especiales para ir a Hogsmeade… Y eso es sólo el comienzo"_

 _-"¿Se da cuenta de que Hogwarts fue fundada bajo los preceptos del elitismo? Además, no somos las únicas. Todos los alumnos, incluso la mayoría de los profesores, están dentro de este sistema",_ arguyó la Ravenclaw. Le parecía una idea disparatada lo que proponía la subdirectora quien, sabiendo que Chang tenía razón, reformuló su amenaza.

 _-"Tal vez no sea capaz de revocarles sus privilegios hoy, pero no hay manera de que su grupo, al menos como está constituido ahora, sobreviva hasta final de año con las mismas creencias y actitudes."_

Daphne Greengrass, quien no había hablado durante toda la reunión, decidió ponerle fin a esta, pues tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse.

 _-"¿Terminó? Verá, soy una chica ocupada –_ Lavender interrumpió a su amiga para remarcar lo último que había dicho con un _"Bastante ocupada" – y bueno, esta reunión no estaba agendada, por lo que ya me ha consumido más tiempo del que dispongo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas, ver los último detalles para mi atuendo al baile invernal de los Malfoy, pues no aceptaré nada menos que perfección. Tía Cissy invitó personalmente a mí familia pues sabe que compartimos su opinión con respecto a la etiqueta ya sabe, eso de que a todos los asistentes se nos exige/incentiva ser ricos y populares tanto como vestir de acuerdo a nuestro status. Ahora, con respecto a su pequeña obsesión con nosotras, me siento halagada y todo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea tomarlo tan personal._ __ _Estoy segura que nuestros padres, quienes hacen constantemente grandes donaciones a esta escuela, no estarían muy contentos con este tipo de trato hacia sus hijas."_ Dicho esto, la serpiente se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, le advirtió: _"Tenga cuidado,_ _ **profesora**_ _, yo no juego limpio."_

De camino al gran comedor, donde fingirían comer un desayuno balanceado, puesto que las tres estaban bajo una estricta dieta para poder utilizar los disfraces talla cero que habían encargado hacía más de un mes a una exclusiva modista francesa, iban comentando la incómoda situación de la que acababan de salir relacionada con la atrevida "profesorucha", quien claramente no conocía su lugar.

 _-"Hermanas, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada. Esa momia lo pagará caro"._ Daphne Greengrass, a pesar de fingir calma e indiferencia, por dentro estaba hecha un basilisco.

 _-"En algo que pague caro. ¿Vieron su atuendo? No sólo gritaba_ _ **barato,**_ _sino que es la túnica más fea que he visto en mi vida"_

 _-"Eh, estaba más concentrada en lo que nos decía, Lav, específicamente en el hecho de que nos culpa por el suicidio de esa sangre sucia. Además, por lo visto posee información sobre lo que hacemos en la sala común._ _ **Alguien**_ _ha estado tendiendo la ropa sucia a pleno sol"._ Cho mencionó esto último más para ella que para sus amigas, puesto que sólo era una suposición. Si alguien verdaderamente estaba filtrando información, tenían que actuar rápido antes de que salieran a la luz cosas peores.

En la salida a Hogsmeade correspondiente a ese fin de semana, las tres chicas decidieron probar/estrenar sus pociones embellecedoras, maquillaje recomendado en la revista Corazón de Brujas (la biblia adolescente), y un nuevo encantamiento glamour que había sido desarrollado hace poco por Industrias Greengrass, división de investigación y desarrollo.

Y, contentas con el resultado, asistieron a un club nocturno de moda que regularmente ofrecía fiestas reservándose el derecho de admisión (ni sangres sucias, ni traidores a la sangre, ni nuevos ricos. Mestizos con buenos antecedentes se someterían a comité de evaluación, siempre y cuando viniesen recomendados por aristócratas sangre pura.

 _-"Me encontré en el baño con la chismosa de Tracy Davis y adivinen qué. La mestiza Nymphadora Tonks asiste a este mismo club."_ Habló Daphne, para poner al tanto a sus amigas sobre el rumor más comentado.

 _-"¿Pero ella no estaba en Azkaban?",_ le preguntó Lav a su amiga, claramente interesada en el tema.

 _-"Por delitos menores, y aparentemente ya la soltaron. Nada que su familia no pudiese esconder de la prensa, aunque no de los más cercanos. Una vergüenza para los Malfoy",_ respondió Cho con tono neutral, más por costumbre a responder dudas superficiales de su amiga a por falta de interés.

 _-"Como han bajado los estándares de esta pocilga. Ya no es exclusivo como antes",_ comentó Daphne, mirando con asco a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que bailaban animadamente a un par de metros de ellas.

 _-"Pero si nunca habíamos venido"_ le respondió Lavender pensativamente.

 _-"Lav, tengo sed. Sé buena y tráeme cualquier cosa baja en calorías",_ intervino Cho, previendo la tormenta que se avecinaba si no sacaba a su amiga del paisaje.

La Gryffindor atravesó la pista de baile y fue directo a la barra. Estaba coqueteando con el bartender para conseguir bebidas gratis, actitud frecuente dentro de su grupo de amigas, cuando una imagen llamó su atención. Muy cerca de ahí, en un rincón bastante oscuro, había una chica de cabello corto humillando verbalmente a Millicent Bulstrode (de cuya identidad estaba segura, puesto que su anatomía gruesa y el pelo revuelto, similar al de la sangre sucia Granger, eran detalles inconfundibles). No le agradaba Millicent, de hecho pertenecía a la lista negra de su grupo por sus "rasgos exóticos", por no decir fealdad, pero le molestaba que alguien externo a su grupo de amigas estuviese tomándose atributos que no le correspondían. Se acercó un poco más, ignorando por completo las bebidas de su enamorado de turno, cuando la chica de cabello corto empujó a Bulstrode, quien cayó al suelo y rompió en llanto. Sorprendida, por decir lo menos, ya que no esperaba aquella reacción, miró a la autora de tal agresión, quien la observó como si estuviese leyendo un aburrido ensayo para historia de la magia y, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la masa de personas.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y el de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Capítulo más corto de lo normal pero el siguiente se viene más largo ;)

Capítulo 15.-

Hogsmeade, 16:40 pm

Hermione Granger se encontraba paseando por las tiendas del pueblo para ocupar el tiempo que le sobraba; estaba tan nerviosa por el encuentro con Lyra que había llegado una hora antes. Y no era para menos, pues no todos los días una súper modelo te pide que la acompañes a tomar el té. Una súper modelo que no sólo es muy agradable, a pesar de haber pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes (ugh!), sino que, por desgracia, es hermana del mayor imbécil, engreído y obtuso estudiante de todo Hogwarts.

Mientras paseaba, compró el perfume de Madame Mim para dárselo como obsequio de navidad a Ginny, puesto que la chica se había encargado de manera nada sutil en hacerle saber que lo quería, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.

-Flashback-

 _-"¡Herms, vayamos a la Botica de Slug & Jigger! Se reabastecieron y trajeron nuevos productos", _le dijo una emocionadísima Ginny Weasley a su amiga, mientras la tiraba del brazo en dirección a la tienda, lo que no le dejaba opción a Hermione para negarse.

Las dos leonas habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade para distraerse un poco de la vida estudiantil. Todas las vitrinas de la calle principal estaban adornadas con temas navideños, a pesar de que se encontraban a principios de noviembre.

Entraron a la sucursal, la cual no olía extraño como su casa matriz en el callejón Diagon, y fueron directo a la sección de estética y cosmética. Mientras que Ginny usualmente visitaba esta parte del local debido al maquillaje de muestra que se podía aplicar sin costo alguno, Hermione se quedaba al principio, donde se encontraba el departamento de ingredientes mágicos y naturales para pociones.

 _-"¡Herms! Llegó el último perfume de Madame Mim, 'Embrujo'. El mismo que utiliza_ _ **Fleur**_ _"._ Esto último lo dijo con un acento exagerado para ridiculizar a la francesa. Era sabido por todos que a Ginny Weasley no le agradaba la idea de que esa chica hubiese engañado a su hermano Bill, utilizando sus encantos de Veela para seducirlo.

 _-"¿La novia de Bill? No entiendo por qué no te agrada, si se deshace en cumplidos hacia ti y tu familia. Además, se nota que quiere a tu hermano."_

 _-"Esa_ _ **criatura**_ _utilizó artilugios sucios para lavarle el cerebro a Bill. Nunca la aceptaré como parte de la familia"_

 _-"Eso sólo lo dices porque Bill ya no te presta tanta atención como antes. Al menos tienes 5 hermanos más de los cuales recibir amor y regalos."_

 _-"¡Pero Bill era el que mejores regalos me daba! Apuesto a que fue él quien le regaló ese perfume a esa fulana. El perfume, que por mandato de consanguineidad, me pertenecía, y que ahora nunca tendré",_ terminó de decir la menor del clan Weasley, cabizbaja y derramando una lágrima para hacer aún más convincente su actuación.

Lo que Hermione Granger desconocía era que ni Fleur ni Bill tenían nada que ver con el asunto. Ginevra Molly Weasley, conociendo el pésimo gusto de su amiga a la hora de elegir regalos, astutamente había desarrollado una estrategia para obtener exactamente lo que quería, una de las muchas habilidades que venían con el haber crecido en un hogar lleno de hombres con la misma sensibilidad que un clavo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Ya era casi la hora de la cita, por lo que la leona comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, puesto que nunca habían determinado un lugar en específico. Cuando iba llegando a una zona no muy concurrida que se encontraba en una calle paralela a la avenida principal, observó a una gran multitud reunida. Su curiosidad pudo más y, abriéndose paso entre la gente para enterarse a qué se debía tal escándalo, notó que el motivo de tamaña conmoción era una persona.

 _-"¡Querida! Qué bueno que te encuentro. Pero no te quedes ahí, acompáñame",_ dijo Lyra Malfoy con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras terminaba de firmar autógrafos.

Luego, como si la gente ya no estuviese ahí para entorpecerle el paso, la modelo se desplazó con la elegancia que caracterizaba a todos los aristócratas (incluido el subnormal de Malfoy, por mucho que a Hermione le costara admitir) hacia donde estaba Hermione y la sacó de ahí.

 _-"Ay, Herms, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas podido ver con tan poco tiempo de aviso. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"._

Hermione palideció un momento, pues el único lugar que conocía para comer era "Las Tres Escobas", el cual obviamente no era una opción. Lyra Malfoy era la definición de una señorita de clase alta, y las chicas de su tipo sencillamente no frecuentaban bares precarios como ese.

Como la leona se veía un poco atribulada luego de la inocente pregunta, la ex serpiente se sintió culpable, imaginándose a una Hermione pasando hambre y frío mientras miraba desde fuera de un lujoso restaurant a una familia cenando.

 _-"¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón de té de Madame Tudipié? He oído nada más que elogios de este lugar, y sobre todo de sus pasteles",_ sugirió la rubia, pues sabía que el salón tenía precios bastante asequibles, era visitado por muchos alumnos y, además, no era un lugar con _dress code,_ por lo que Hermione no se sentiría incómoda _._

La Gryffindor asintió y ambas chicas se encaminaron al lugar. Una vez sentadas y habiendo hecho sus pedidos, Granger fue la primera en romper el silencio.

 _-"Lyra, ¿por qué me pediste que nos juntásemos?"._ No quería irse con rodeos pero tampoco quería sonar descortés por lo que agregó – _"No me malinterpretes, estoy encantada de que lo hayas hecho, pero sé que no soy precisamente la persona más interesante o divertida para pasar una tarde."_

La aludida no respondió inmediatamente, frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir y, luego de suspirar, habló:

 _-"La verdad es que no esperaba que aceptaras verme. Tu respuesta me sorprendió mucho, y aún más cuando nos encontramos hoy. Y es que, después de lo que te dijo Draco, pensé que odiarías a toda mi familia, por lo que no te podría culpar"._ Guardó silencio por un momento, esperando la reacción de su interlocutora, quien la instó para que continuase.

 _-"Hermione, te debí haber pedido disculpas mucho antes. Es cierto que yo no tuve directamente la culpa sobre lo que sucedió, pero aún así lo siento. Conozco a mi hermano y debí haber previsto que algo como eso ocurriría. Nadie merece que lo traten así, y créeme cuando te digo lo doloroso que fue verlo actuar de esa manera"._

Cuando Lyra terminó de hablar, Hermione no había notado como, durante todo el discurso, había mantenido sus manos empuñadas a tal punto que tenía los nudillos blancos y las uñas marcadas en sus palmas. Y, a pesar de que le había prometido a Ginny ignorar a Malfoy, sus manos no hacían más que delatar el hecho de que sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 _-"Agradezco mucho tus sinceras palabras, aunque no creo que hayas tenido culpa alguna. El único error cometido por ambas fue pecar de ingenuidad, después de todo Draco Malfoy no puede evitar ser Draco Malfoy",_ escupió con rencor, al recordar la situación embarazosa en la que se había visto involucrada.

El ambiente estaba tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Para cuando llegaron sus pedidos, Lyra no pudo evitar murmurar _gracias a Merlín_ , lo cual le hizo gracia a Granger. Sabía que se había generado una situación incómoda a raíz de la conversación que habían mantenido, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer ahora.

Luego de comer toneladas de azúcar, que mejoró el humor de ambas chicas, y de conversaciones triviales sobre temas de chicas (a los cuales ni Hermione era inmune), Lyra introdujo de a poco el baile de los Malfoy.

 _-"… ¿Qué es lo que habitualmente hace tu familia en estas fechas?",_ preguntó Lyra.

 _-"No tenemos ningún tipo de 'tradición'. Todos los años hacemos algo distinto, ya sea esquiar en los alpes suizos, visitar a mis abuelos, o broncearnos en Copacabana. ¿Y ustedes?"_

 _-"El año pasado estuvimos en Nueva York junto a los socios de mi padre, pertenecientes a un conglomerado norteamericano. Por supuesto, después del_ _ **baile**_ _que organiza mi familia todos los años."_

 _-"Estuve en Nueva York en vacaciones de verano. El Central Park es simplemente maravilloso."_

 _-"Si, lo es, ¿pero sabes qué también es maravilloso? La decoración del salón de baile en mi casa. El año pasado, con el tema 'Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo', quedó increíble."_

 _-"Ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, y déjame decirte que no está funcionando."_

 _-"No sé a qué te refieres",_ Lyra le respondió con una expresión que no denotaba nada más que inocencia.

 _-"Quieres que vaya al baile de invierno de tu familia. Lyra, no te miento cuando digo que lo que viste en el callejón Diagon no es más que el comportamiento habitual de tu hermano. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría si me viese en su territorio, frente a todos esos espectadores que vienen a admirar su show."_

 _-"Hermione, por favor piénsalo. Te juro que se va a comportar. Yo sé que puede parecer un maldito sin sentimientos, pero por dentro es mucho más que eso."_

 _-"¿Quieres decir, un arrogante, malnacido con cerebro de ameba?"_

 _-"No. Quiero decir que es sólo un niño pequeño, inmaduro y un poco mimado… bueno bastante mimado. Pero de verdad creo que si le dieses una oportunidad podría cambiar tu perspectiva. Eres una persona valiosa y le harías muy bien a Draco."_

 _-"La verdad es que si aceptara tu invitación no sólo pondría en juicio mi inteligencia, sino también mi amor propio. Una vez más te agradezco por tu gesto, pero quiero recordarte que yo no soy profesora para enseñarle a tu hermano, y mucho menos niñera. Hasta luego."_ Con estas palabras se fue, dejando a una sorprendida, pero a la vez muy divertida, Lyra Malfoy.

 _-"Que carácter el de la chica que te fijaste, Drakiepoo. Definitivamente la apruebo"._ Y, dicho esto, desapareció.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío (aunque pronto lo conoceré :D ). Decidí escribir este capítulo más pronto de lo "normal" ya que me voy de vacaciones para aliviar mi bloqueo de escritora, por lo que no subiré nada hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia pero especialmente a mi beta, mESTEFANIAb y Pauli Jean Malfoy, quienes siempre me apoyan a través de sus reviews (y acoso por parte de la beta ¬¬)

Capítulo 16.-

El último día del semestre era una fecha demasiado atareada para todos, pero por distintos motivos. Por ejemplo, para Hermione Granger, la bruja más ner…

inteligente de su generación, significaba adelantar todos los ensayos que debía escribir en las vacaciones, buscar los libros pertinentes (y algunos sólo para

aumentar su monstruoso conocimiento), sacar copias mágicas, acosar profesores con dudas al respecto, pedirles tarea extra, buscar los libros para esa tarea

extra, y bueno, también ordenar su maleta. Para otros, en cambio, era la última noche en la que podían intimar con alguien sin miedo a que sus padres les

atrapasen, festejar hasta el amanecer, beber hasta perder la conciencia (y la decencia), fermentar en el expreso de vuelta a sus hogares y estar completamente

recuperados y sin rastro alguno de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La clase alta no reflejaba nada más que perfección y sus hijos no podían ser menos.

Las fiestas en la sala común de Slytherin, la casa con más recursos de todo Hogwarts, se caracterizaban por ser salvajes. Todos sabían lo que ocurría ahí, pero

nadie comentaba al respecto puesto que estaba prohibido; quien osase hablar arriesgaba su integridad moral y física al ser blanco del bullying o peor: exilio.

* * *

Sala común de Slytherin, 01:50 a.m.

A pesar de que en la estancia ya no cabía un alma más, todos los invitados se las arreglaban para ir y venir de un punto a otro e incluso bailar. En el salón v.i.p.,

una habitación igual de grande que la sala común, pero a la cual no todos tenían acceso, Daphne, Cho y Lavender, en compañía de otras chicas no tan populares

como ellas pero que personificaban a la perfección el papel de leales súbditos (y es que todas sabían que era mejor estar en el grupo que fuera de este), se

encontraban inmersas en conversaciones superfluas.

 _-"¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene lo que estás tomando? Si en verdad quieres sentarte con nosotras tienes que dejar de 'alohomora' tu boca, para que tu enorme_

 _trasero quepa en una de las sillas de nuestra mesa."_

 _-"Lyra Malfoy se veía muy bien en el último número de corazón de brujas. Quisiera ser como ella."_

 _-"¡Yo también! O como su madre… Debe ser por la pureza de sangre, son perfectas."_

 _-"Ay, Lav, estoy tan triste de que mi príncipe Draco no esté conmigo esta noche… Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado."_ Greengrass lamentaba su suerte frente a

su amiga (y quien quiera que la oyese), la cual había estado escuchándola toda la noche lamentarse por lo mismo. Brown, no entendía por qué si estaba tan

triste, había dejado que Adrián Pucey, un Slytherin de 7° año, la consolase los últimos días. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle para salir de la duda, gracias a

Merlín, entró una chica corriendo de manera nada elegante y, mientras recuperaba el aliento, acaparó las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes.

 _-"Chicas, tienen que venir. Algo muy malo está pasando en el baño."_

 _-"¡Ugh, Tracey! ¿Estás en tus días y no te limpiaste?",_ exclamó Lavender Brown con cara de asco y alejándose de su interlocutora Tracey Davis quien, al igual

que Daphne Greengrass, cursaba sexto año y pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes.

 _-"¿Qué? ¡Esta_ _ **no**_ _es mi sangre! Sólo síganme."_ Luego de esto, siguieron a la chica quien las llevó directo al baño. Una vez que entraron, Cho Chang le dedicó

una mirada tipo _'desde aquí nos encargamos nosotras'_ por lo que Tracey no tuvo otra opción más que dar media vuelta y retirarse por donde mismo habían

llegado.

 _-"¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?¿Y quién le dijo a 'eso' que podía dormir en el piso de NUESTRO baño?"_ Dijo una ofuscada Daphne luego de haber llegado a la "escena del crimen", donde había una persona tirada en el piso.

 _-"Esto… ¿Daph? Lamento informarte que_ _ **eso**_ _es una chica, muy fea, sucia, y más despeinada de lo normal."_ Respondió Cho Chang, con una evidente cara de

asco aunque no quedaba claro si era por la sangre que la chica tenía en su cabeza o por el desagradable conjunto que proyectaba la imagen.

La víctima en cuestión comenzó a reaccionar y, cuando abrió los ojos, al verse rodeada de las 3 chicas más populares de la escuela, y de comprender el desastre

que había causado, hizo lo único que una chica en su misma posición haría: llorar estrepitosamente con la esperanza de despertar algún sentimiento de pena por

parte del trío. Lamentablemente para ella, en dos tercios del grupo no funcionó.

 _-"¡Oye tú! Patética excusa de bruja. ¿Estás tratando de sabotear la fiesta con tu pobre montaje de gorda atormentada? Dime tu nombre"._ Vociferó una

intimidante Daphne Greengrass, tan imponente que la aludida sólo atinó a encogerse y temblar.

 _-"_ _Millicent Bulstrode_ _"_ Logró decir luego de unos segundos, con un hilo de voz. No era que Daphne no conociese a la chica, puesto que había compartido

dormitorio con la misma durante los primeros años. Greengrass tenía memoria selectiva y sólo se aprendía los nombres y rostros de aquellos que representaban

algún interés personal para ella.

 _-"¡Qué horrible nombre! Millicent Bulst…"_ Había arrugado la nariz al oír el nombre de ella pero cuando fue a repetirlo, se paró en seco y abrió los ojos lo más

humanamente posible. ¿Por qué le sonaba ese apellido?

Miró a Cho, quién como si hubiese utilizado legeremancia en ella, asintió con una expresión compungida. _Una total pesadilla. ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a aceptar a una_

 _semi-gigante en su misma casa!? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?_ Eran los pensamientos que plagaban la mente de Daphne, mientras mantenía el ceño

fruncido, con una expresión meditabunda.

Fue en ese momento en que Millicent, para excusarse y tratando de quitarle gravedad al asunto, comenzó a hablar entre hipidos.

 _-"Chicas, lo siento mucho, pero en verdad no pude evitarlo. Fue tan rápido, apareció detrás de mí y me atacó pero no se preocupen. De seguro podré caminar si_

 _me dejan descansar unos minutos o…"_ Antes de que pudiese terminar lo que estaba diciendo fue interrumpida por Daphne Greengrass, que parecía recuperada

del shock que le había generado compartir espacio con alguien como ella.

 _-"¡No me importa que puedas caminar! ¿Cómo se supone que te saquemos de aquí para llevarte a la enfermería sin que alguien te vea así? Además eres_

 _demasiado_ _ **grande**_ _para utilizar un encantamiento desilusionador sobre ti."_

Bulstrode sólo agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Fue en ese momento en que Cho irrumpió en la conversación.

 _-"¿Bulstrode? ¿Recuerdas quién te atacó?"_

 _-"No alcancé a ver quién era claramente. Pero si sirve de algo, tenía el pelo corto y negro y estoy segura que era una chica."_

 _-"¿Te molesta que indague en tus memorias?", p_ reguntó la asiática aunque no dejaba espacio a dudas puesto que, dicho eso, se acercó a Millicent y con su

varita, preocupándose de que esta tocase una zona sin sangre, le retiró el recuerdo exacto. Luego, transfigurando uno de los lavamanos a un pensadero, puso la

información e invitó a sus amigas a sumergirse en él.

- _Recuerdo de Bulstrode_ -

 _Las tres amigas se adentraron en el recuerdo de Millicent y la encontraron caminando hacia el baño. Mientras ella entraba a uno de los cubículos, sintieron como_

 _alguien abría la puerta del baño justo en ese momento. Una persona encapuchada de estatura media, se atreverían a decir que una chica debido a que la figura_

 _era demasiado fina para ser hombre, cubierta por la túnica que utilizaban en Hogwarts, se metió al cubículo junto al de la Slytherin protagonista. Cuando la chica_

 _salió, y mientras se lavaba las manos, la figura misteriosa abrió el cubículo en el que se encontraba y le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor que la lanzó contra la_

 _pared, haciendo que se golpease la cabeza. Pero antes de que le impactara el hechizo, la descuidada victimaria dejó que la capucha se moviese de su posición_

 _original, revelando parte de su cabello negro azabache, que lo llevaba muy corto, estilo bob, la nariz respingada y una sonrisa macabra._

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

Cuando salieron del recuerdo, Cho devolvió el lavamanos a su forma original con expresión pensativa. A parte de las pocas pistas que tenían del rostro de la

chica, sabía que podía ser de Slytherin por la insignia en la túnica que utilizaba. Y, mientras Lavender le aplicaba un _scorgify_ a Bulstrode y al piso donde estaba

manchado, Daphne miraba un punto indeterminado a la pared, pensando una solución para la situación.

Salieron del baño, camino a la sala común, cuando Daphne no aguantó más y comenzó sus descargos.

 _-"¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! Si Hogwarts se llena de gordas y sicópatas, no hay manera de que sigamos manteniendo nuestra popularidad en la_

 _sociedad. Voy a matar a Dumbledore, luego desintegrar al sombrero seleccionador y finalmente a todos esos desechos humanos que visten el uniforme de la_

 _escuela."_

 _-"Daph, no es para tanto, son la minoría en esta escuela. El asunto es no mezclarse con ellas."_ Le respondió Cho, mientras miraba de soslayo cada cierto tiempo

a Lavender que se encontraba inusualmente callada.

 _-"No creo que entiendas la gravedad de la situación, Cho. Verás, si nos volvemos_ _ **parias**_ _sería imposible para mí, y por supuesto para ustedes, estar con Draco,_

 _Blaise y Theo. Se supone que hay un criterio para salir con ellos, y si no lo cumplimos, estamos condenadas a salir con chicos menos populares, no tan ricos y no_

 _tan guapos. ¡No somos sólo nosotras, son las reglas de la sociedad!"_

 _-"¿Pero no crees que si todo Hogwarts se despopulariza, los S4 también sufrirían los efectos?"_

Antes de que Daphne pudiese responderle a su amiga, Lavender Brown dejó de caminar y llamó la atención de sus amigas con la siguiente declaración:

 _-"La chica nueva. Esa que a veces se junta con la impura de Gryffindor. Tiene el pelo negro, corto, y la nariz respingada. Y es la misma que vi molestando a Millie_

 _cuando fuimos a ese club en Hogsmeade. Definitivamente es ella."_

 _-"Pansy Parkinson",_ dijo Cho, respondiendo la pregunta que nadie había formulado aunque no muy convencida. Ni Greengrass ni ella misma se esperaban eso.

¿Por qué una chica que no se relacionaba con nadie de los populares, que incluso era demasiado tímida, atacaría no en una, sino en dos ocasiones a otro

alumno? ¿Quién era verdaderamente Pansy y por qué su nombre le sonaba de algo más?

Al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, un poco aturdidas por la reciente revelación, lo primero que vieron fue a Pansy Parkinson besando a Marcus Flint.

 _-"¿Qué significa esto?",_ dijo fríamente Daphne Greengrass, mientras miraba directamente a Parkinson.

 _-"Oh, chicas, quiero presentarles a Pansy, mi nueva novia",_ dijo mirando directamente a Lavender quien, a modo de respuesta, con ojos tristes, le susurró:

 _"dijiste que me llamarías"_.

 _-"No, Marcus. Simplemente no puedes venir a nuestra fiesta para luego aparecer con ese pedazo de basura. Esta es la sala común, no una casa de beneficencia_

 _ni de acogida para vagabundas",_ respondió Daphne Greengrass, quién sabía lo que ocurría entre su amiga y el chico, pero no podía ser demasiado obvia al

respecto. Flint endureció sus rasgos pero no se atrevió a contestarle, aunque tampoco fue necesario.

 _-"Oh, Greengrass, no te olí desde aquí. La esencia barata que desprendes debe haberse mimetizado con el humo del cigarro",_ replicó mordaz Parkinson.

 _-"¡Ja! Se cree comediante elegante y con suerte le alcanza para payaso de circo pobre."_ Comentó Chang con indiferencia.

 _-"¿Quién te dijo que podías dirigirle la palabra a Daph, piojenta?"_ Habló Lavender esta vez.

 _-"¿Creen que están en la cima de la pirámide social? Pues déjenme decirles que todo cambiará muy pronto. Cuando termine con ustedes, los estudiantes de aquí_

 _ni siquiera recordarán su nombre."_

 _-"Parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando, campesina. Verás, yo no sólo soy la chica más popular sino que, además, mi papi tiene una cantidad grosera de_

 _dinero en Gringotts, que ni en un millón de años alguien como tú podría siquiera imaginar. Ahora, necesito que nos liberes de tu presencia porque estás_

 _arruinando esta fiesta."_ Dicho esto, Cho levitó un basurero y lo vertió todo encima de Pansy, quien gritó por la sorpresa y la indignación.

 _-"Que alguien saque los desperdicios de aquí",_ dijo una divertida Lavender, mientras se tapaba la nariz e indicaba dónde se encontraba la bruja que ofendía su

nariz.

 _-"Se van a arrepentir de esto."_ escupió con odio Parkinson mientras las chicas sabían con seguridad que no sería lo último que escucharían de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos y todas quienes han leído este fic desde el comienzo, especialmente a quienes me han apremiado por su pronto continuación. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa para no haber subido capítulos en casi un año, las ideas estaban sólo que no me daba el tiempo para desarrollarlas. Les pido disculpas a todos aquellos que se sintieron decepcionados

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni el de Hana Yori Dango son míos.

Capítulo 17.-

" _Seré la chica más popular de esta escuela. Ha sido un plan de 10 años de fabricación, sufrimiento y esfuerzo, pero pronto todos podrán apreciar los resultados."_ Este "mantra" era lo primero que repetía cierta Slytherin todas las mañanas al levantarse, y las últimas palabras que escuchaba antes de irse a dormir.

Pansy Parkinson no era una chica que llamase la atención. Ni muy alta, ni muy baja. Delgada, y si tuviese que clasificarse estéticamente como hada o trol pues pertenecía al primer grupo incluso cuando no utilizaba maquillaje. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, nariz respingada, piel nívea sin imperfecciones y ojos verdes y profundos. A pesar de sus atributos físicos, no era alguien que emanase la misma seguridad al andar de quien se sabe en la cima del mundo. Evitaba el contacto visual, era más bien retraída y nunca opinaba en clases. Claro que todo esto era una fachada para engañar a la casa de las serpientes, cubriendo su verdadera personalidad: egocéntrica, despiadada, calculadora y sofisticada, cuatro pilares necesarios para ser popular y borrar del mapa a Daphne Greengrass, sus minions y a cualquiera que se le opusiese.

Y no era que odiase a todo el género femenino. Simplemente era más fácil para ella acercarse a su presa con el camino despejado.

" _Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, tengo 16 años y soy la única heredera de la noble familia Parkinson. Mis hobbys incluyen practicar ballet, tomar lecciones de canto y piano y jugar con mi kneazle puro pues, como orgullosa sangre pura, no pierdo mi tiempo con mestizos. Mi objetivo de vida es ser y tener todo lo que tenga Draco Malfoy. Incluyéndolo."_

Desde muy pequeña, Pansy fue ambiciosa y sabía lo que quería. Casarse con el heredero de los Malfoy. Y, a pesar de que su familia no figuraba en la élite de la alta sociedad, eran sangre pura, ricos y no se les conocía ningún escándalo, llámese descendiente squib o relaciones prohibidas con muggles. De hecho, los Parkinson no eran muy conocidos debido a que el padre de Pansy viajaba mucho, por lo que la familia no se había asentado en ninguna ciudad en particular.

A la edad de 8 años, y debido a intervención de Merlín más la alineación de los planetas, Pansy tuvo su primer encuentro cercano con cupido. El señor Parkinson le había prometido a la señora Parkinson que esta vez se quedarían por lo menos un año en Londres, debido al delicado estado de salud de la madre de ella. La inocente "proyecto a serpiente", quien aún no conocía la maldad, fue inscrita y tuvo su primera clase en la primaria mágica para niños excepcionales. Estaba muy emocionada, al fin y al cabo, no conocía personas mágicas a parte de su familia, mucho menos niños de su edad. Ubicó un escritorio vacío y rápidamente entabló amistad con un par de niñas cercanas a su pupitre.

De repente, y como si algo le hubiese alertado de su presencia, levantó la mirada y lo vio. El niño más perfecto y extremadamente rubio que hubiese visto en toda su vida (la cual se resumía a 8 años en un círculo social muy limitado).

 _-"Algún día seré tu esposa"_

 _-"¿De quién hablas?",_ pregunto la niña A.

 _-"¿No les parece que ese chico rubio es el chico más maravilloso que hayan visto?",_ exclamó nuevamente Pansy, suspirando y con voz soñadora.

 _-"¿¡Draco Malfoy!? No te puede gustar. Está prohibido. Es el niño que le gusta a Daphne Greengrass. Mejor confórmate con Neville Longbottom", r_ espondió la niña B.

 _-"No te preocupes Pansy, no le diremos a nadie porque somos_ _ **amigas**_ _",_ dio por finalizada la conversación la niña A.

 _-"Bueno, puede que esté prohibido casarme con él, pero no significa que no puedo hablarle",_ pensó Parkinson, mientras seguía sin parpadear cada uno de los movimientos del chico.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal. Pansy había dormido bien, tomó desayuno y su aya se encargó de que llegase a la escuela a salvo. Entró a la sala que le correspondía, vio a sus amigas, y se acercó para saludarlas.

 _-"Buenos dí-"_

 _-"Pansy, sé quién te gusta."_ Daphne Greengrass cortó el saludo de Pansy mientras se paraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

Luego, agregó con tono de falsa preocupación: _-"Draco nunca te miraría porque no sólo estás gorda sino que, además, eres fea. Te lo digo como amiga."_

No se escuchaba ni siquiera el aleteo de una mosca mientras todos los niños del salón posaban sus miradas en los protagonistas Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, expectantes por la respuesta de éste último hacia la confesión forzada de la chica.

 _-"Guau Draco, le gustas a alguien. Casi siento envidia por ti"_ dijo un pequeño Theodor Nott a su amigo en tono jocoso.

 _-"_ _ **Casi**_ _… es la palabra clave aquí. ¿Me invitas a la boda?",_ le siguió la conversación Blaise Zabinni haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar la risa.

Draco, avergonzado y mirando a la chica Parkinson, dijo en un tono que no dejaba espacio para la duda: _"Yo nunca me casaría con alguien tan_ _ **fea.**_ _Aléjenla de mí"._

En ese momento se vino su mundo abajo. Una cosa es que una niña mala y autoritaria como Daphne Grengrass te diga a quién podrías o no gustarle, y otra muy distinta es que el chico de tus sueños te rechace.

Pansy no fue capaz de levantar el rostro mientras las lágrimas caían de este y, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros se burlaban alrededor de ella, lo único que la chica oía eras las crudas palabras de su primer amor.

Esta situación poco después pasó al olvido debido a que el padre de Pansy nuevamente tuvo que emigrar de Inglaterra, llevándose a toda la familia con él. El comunicado oficial hacia la escuela decía algo sobre su trabajo pero los rumores dicen que fue debido a la incapacidad del cabeza de familia de no poder decirle que no a su hija y, cuando ésta se negó a comer durante una semana si la obligaban a seguir asistiendo a la escuela, tuvo que ceder frente a esta presión.

* * *

Hermione Granger, tan predecible como siempre, se encontraba leyendo un libro, al calor de la chimenea, acostada sobre su sillón predilecto en la comodidad de su hogar. Estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que casi no oyó a la pobre lechuza que llevaba 15 minutos golpeando fuera de la ventana. Se levantó, lamentándose de tener que dejar su cómoda posición, y le abrió al ave, estremeciéndose por el frío aire invernal. La lechuza tiró la carta sin siquiera molestarse por ver donde caía, si se arrugaba o si necesitaba respuesta, y se retiró del lugar, indignada.

La remitente de la nota era su amiga Ginny, lo que le extrañó, pues dentro de las lechuzas que utilizaban los Weasleys no había ninguna parecida a la que había aparecido hace poco por su ventana.

" _Hermione por favor ven a buscarme._

 _Estoy en la mansión Malfoy._

 _Ayuda."_

Sólo esas tres líneas bastaron para que Hermione subiese como un rayo al segundo piso, se pusiese un abrigo, botas, y se zambullese de lleno en su chimenea, mientras lanzaba polvos flú y gritaba _MALFOY MANNOR._

* * *

Malfoy Mannor, 21:00

 _-"¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar? Una vez que Hermione se decide por algo, es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que alguien le haga cambiar de parecer."_ Le comentaba una resignada Ginny Weasley a Lyra Malfoy quien, apelando al punto débil de la leona Granger por sus amigos, había decidido 'jugar sucio' para obligarla a asistir a la fiesta.

 _-"En este caso, el fin sí justifica los medios. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ella vendrá"_ le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de quien sabía que su plan funcionaría.

Su pobre hermano había estado inquieto toda la noche aunque aparentase lo contrario. Se necesitaba de un entrenamiento exhaustivo como el que poseía la familia Malfoy para leer a otro Malfoy y por esto, Draco era transparente como el agua a los ojos de su hermana. Lyra sabía lo que tranquilizaría al chico y venía en la forma de cierta leona. Necesitaba estar atenta a la llegada de su invitada puesto que si no se equivocaba, y casi nunca lo hacía, la chica llegaría en ropa cómoda a.k.a moda vagabunda y si su madre la veía así, después de recuperarse del infarto que le daría a la pobre, le prohibiría a su hermano estar con ella.

 _-"Me parece que cierto caballero te está esperando."_

 _-"¿Quién?¿Zabini? Que se espere. Las señoritas no debemos correr al llamado de_ _ **ese**_ _tipo de caballeros"_ Replicó Ginny mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta al italiano. Luego, respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie formuló, agregó

 _-"Cinco minutos son suficientes, ¿cierto? No quiero que se aburra, al menos no antes que yo"_ con esto, se acercó al chico y comenzaron a bailar.

 _-"Interesante"_ era por decir lo menos. En un mismo año, habían aparecido dos chicas guapas e inteligentes que habían demostrado ser capaces de domar no sólo a su hermano, sino que, también, a Blaise Zabini. Conociendo como era este último y a su expediente, una eterna lista de conquistas que no duraban más de 3 semanas, sabía que esta vez era diferente. Lo notaba en su mirada, en cómo era él quien buscaba a la chica y cómo rehuía el contacto con otras féminas. Además, si su fuente de información (ningún otro que Theo Nott) estaba en lo correcto, hoy se cumplían 5 semanas de que habían comenzado a salir lo cual era todo un récord para el joven Zabini.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz masculina.

 _-"Daría un galeón por saber qué estás pensando en este momento."_ Le dijo Harry Potter, mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

 _-"El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa, pero piensa todo lo que dice"_ le respondió con una sonrisa enigmática mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico, al compás de la música.

 _-"La última vez que me respondiste de forma críptica, tenía 7 años y fue justo antes de hechizarnos a mí y a Draco… ¡El pelo no me creció durante un mes!"_ protestó Harry, con evidente preocupación.

 _-"Se veían tan lindos con sus cabezas brillantes. Relájate Potter, no tengo nada pensado para ti… por ahora"_ lo último lo dijo mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa lo que a Harry no le pareció nada gracioso.

En el momento en que terminaba la canción, Harry se excusó diciendo algo sobre el " _trasero pomposo de tu hermano_ " y una " _entrada triunfal para que todos se vieran agraciados con la magnífica presencia de los S4_ ", dejando nuevamente a la heredera de los Malfoy sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una luz verde la sacó de su estado pensativo. Advirtiendo que ya estaban todos los invitados confirmados, quien había llegado recientemente no podía ser otra que Hermione Jean Granger. Mientras se acercaba a la leona, notó como las tres chicas que siempre la molestaban le interrumpieron el paso. Conociendo a la chica, astuta como era, podría lidiar fácilmente con el trío de arpías por lo que se dedicó a "disfrutar el espectáculo".

 _-"Que comience el show."_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Muchas gracias a quienes fielmente han seguido mi fic, especialmente a Adrit126, mESTEFANIAb y a mi beta.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 18.-

El salón de eventos de los Malfoy lograba saciar todas las expectativas, y con creces. Era aún más grande que el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, las paredes estaban recubiertas del más fino mármol y el piso tenía incrustaciones de oro. Gritaba opulencia y elegancia en su máxima expresión. Y es que el nombre Malfoy evocaba perfección. A las 20:00 en punto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, desde prominentes políticos de diversos países hasta millonarios excéntricos, todos impecablemente vestidos (más bien disfrazados), por esto es que, si alguien no respetase el código de vestimenta, destacaría demasiado.

Cuando Hermione Granger llegó a la fiesta vestida "casual" (léase con ropa cómoda de fin de semana que utilizas cuando no tienes ganas de salir de casa), todas las miradas se posaron en ella pero, como la chica estaba acostumbrada últimamente a ser centro de atención, ignoró la notoriedad que había generado y se concentró en cumplir a lo que había venido: encontrar a su amiga Ginny. En eso estaba cuando tres pares de ojos indeseables también la notaron y, no queriendo perder esta oportunidad, se acercaron a la leona.

 _-"¡Hermy! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¡Ah! ¡Me encanta tu disfraz! Déjame adivinar mmm… ¿La Dama y el Vagabundo? Y te tocó hacer del segundo ya que nadie te pidió que fueses su pareja."_ Dijo Daphne Greengrass, mirándola maliciosamente mientras que sus otras dos amigas la miraban de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente.

 _-"Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello, le da un toque de realismo",_ continuó Lavender Brown, mientras analizaba su cabello con gran interés.

 _-"No vine precisamente a deleitarlas con mi presencia. ¿Dónde está Ginny?"_ Sin siquiera reparar en quienes eran sus interlocutoras, aunque era más que obvio, siguió buscando a la comadreja menor entre todos los invitados.

 _-"Cuidado Granger, las malas compañías corrompen las buenas costumbres",_ se dirigió a ella con sorna la chica de ascendencia asiática.

 _-"Aunque en tu caso,_ _ **sangre sucia,**_ _no hay mucho que corromper, ¿verdad chicas?"._ Todas se rieron de este último comentario, excepto la leona que, bostezando y luego mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas, espero a que terminasen de reír para contraatacar.

 _-"¿Se supone que eso fue un insulto? Bastante pobre. Me desilusionan, chicas."_

 _-"Granger, Granger. Mis amigas sólo trataron de alabar tus buenas cualidades. Sabemos que requiere de mucho esfuerzo tu andrajoso look diario. Dime, ¿cuál es tu secreto? Prometo no reír... demasiado."_

 _-"En lo absoluto, Greengrass, mi look no es tan importante. Creo que es mucho más loable el hecho de que cada mañana seas capaz de abrir los ojos y coordinar tus movimientos para poder realizar tus actividades con relativa_ _ **"normalidad"**_ _"._ Haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra, y utilizando sus dedos para agregarle las comillas, se acercó a la aludida y, de manera pausada, con un tono un poco más fuerte del que se estaba utilizando (que ya era bastante fuerte), y fingiendo preocupación, agregó _-"¿_ _ **En-ten-dis-te**_ _?",_ como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño o, en este caso, a alguien bastante estúpido.

Daphne Greengrass se aprontaba a responder de la manera más venenosa posible, cuando se escucharon varios gritos de chicas que anunciaba la llegada de los S4.

Las tres arpías, notando que no podían generar polémica frente a su queridísima boy-band, miraron con odio por unos segundos a Granger, quien les mantuvo la mirada divertida a sabiendas que las rastreras serpientes no se atreverían a seguir con su discusión. Luego, dejando totalmente desconcertada a la leona, las 4 chicas rieron.

 _-"Que buen sentido del humor tienes_ _**Herms**_ _. Si buscas a la Weasley, creo que la vi ir hacia el balcón."_ Y, mientras pasaba al lado de su enemiga, agregó en tono de susurro _"Me las vas a pagar, simplona"._ Dicho esto, Daphne y sus amigas se alejaron de su archienemiga y, a paso apresurado, fueron a donde estaban los chicos de su interés.

Hermione no le dio más importancia de la que se merecía, es decir ninguna ya que era pan de cada día enfrentarse con las arpías, y siguió en la misma dirección que le habían indicado. En eso se encontró de frente con Lyra Malfoy.

 _-"¡Hermione querida, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir!"._ Luego, reparando en su atuendo, agregó: _"Me gusta la intención de tu disfraz pero creo que tengo algo que podría mejorarlo"._ Y, sin dejar que la chica respondiese, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta su propia habitación.

El cambio de escenario y de luces bastó para que Hermione se desorientara un poco, lo que aprovechó Lyra para aplicarle una poción alisadora de pelo y maquillaje. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la chica Malfoy estaba terminando con su peinado: un recogido sencillo adornado con una tiara que, sin duda, había sido confeccionada por duendes, por lo detallado del trabajo. Al finalizar, dejó su cuarto no sin antes decirle que la esperaba abajo.

La habitación de Lyra Malfoy era todo lo que se esperaba de un Malfoy y más. Los rumores decían que desde que nació, cada 6 meses venían expertos desde todas partes del mundo a decorar detalladamente su pieza con las nuevas tendencias. La estancia era más grande que cualquiera de las habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor, incluyendo la sala común. Tenía un clóset gigantesco, con la ropa clasificada por temporada y color, más de mil pares de zapatos, sombreros, carteras, guantes y otros accesorios, todos de prominentes diseñadores. La cama con dosel a la usanza de Hogwarts, con sábanas de la seda más fina, que al tacto parecía que se iban a deshacer. Y, sobre ésta, se encontraba un hermoso vestido color lila estilo siglo XVIII que Hermione supuso era el que debía ponerse para la fiesta.

 _-"Sé que vine aquí por Ginny pero… No creo que le moleste que la encuentre vestida así"._ La leona se debatió unos minutos su proceder y, finalmente, decidió seguirle el juego a la anfitriona, ya que el vestido era hermoso y ella en muy pocas ocasiones tenía oportunidad de utilizar ropa así.

Dedicándose una última mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo, asintiendo satisfecha por la imagen que le devolvía, salió del cuarto rumbo a las escaleras.

Cuando ya había bajado el último peldaño trató de ubicar el balcón al que se dirigía antes de ser interceptada por la ex serpiente, sin darse cuenta que muy de cerca un par de ojos grises la miraban gratamente sorprendidos.

 _-"¿Qué opinas, hermanito?",_ le cuestionó su hermana mayor divertida por la reacción del chico. _"Cuidado, no te vaya a entrar una mosca",_ y riendo se fue a saludar a un par de ex compañeras que habían llegado hace poco.

La fiesta estaba en su peak, todos bailaban animados, por lo que a Hermione le costaba seguir buscando a su amiga. De pronto, un par de manos la empujaron y Hermione, resignándose a una caída segura, cerró los ojos rogando para que el golpe no fuese demasiado fuerte, aunque éste nunca llegó. En vez de eso, sintió como su boca chocaba con otro par de labios y un par de brazos fuertes la atrapaban para frenar su caída. Rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver quién era su "receptor" y se sintió desfallecer cuando el chico no coincidía con quien ella esperaba que fuese. El chico no tenía el pelo negro y alborotado, sino que rubio platino y todo en su lugar. No tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su frente sino, una nívea piel libre de imperfecciones, y los ojos que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad; no eran verdes como los de Harry Potter, sino que grises como los de Draco Malfoy. Seguía pasando el tiempo hasta que un grito femenino (seguido por el golpe producido al caer un cuerpo desmallado) la devolvió a la realidad y, bruscamente, empujó a Malfoy, quien aún la tenía abrazada.

 _-"Necesitas trabajar en tu estilo, porque eso ha sido demasiado agresivo",_ dijo Draco un poco sonrojado, pero sin perder la media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

 _-"¡Aléjate de mí!",_ le respondió Hermione, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y corría hacia el balcón más cercano dejando a un confundido Draco atrás.

Mientras corría, su cerebro iba a mil por hora: _"Sólo fue un roce de labios, eso no cuenta. Debo estar maldita, tener que caerme y justo, de 300 hombres que están aquí, sea esa serpiente rastrera la que me reciba en sus fuertes bra… No Hermione, ¡concéntrate! Debe ser el efecto de haber besado a un sapo que no se convirtió en príncipe, sino que me convirtió a mí en sapa. Bueno, sólo fue un b-b-bes-beso. No es la gran cosa… ¿verdad?"._ Seguía pensando en eso cuando chocó con un chico que le daba la espalda. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la nariz y, mientras pedía disculpas, un atisbo de pelo rojo llamó su atención.

 _-"¿Ginny?"_

 _-"Hermione, no es lo que piensas. Blaise sólo me estaba…eeh- ¡enseñando el jardín! Sí, eso",_ respondía avergonzada su mejor amiga, mientras que el chico, al ser golpeado con el codo por la pelirroja en el costado, asentía rápidamente.

De pronto, Ginny notó que su amiga estaba pálida y se veía que estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. Suponiendo que no tenía que ver con el show que habían montado ella y Blaise, puesto que no era nada tan dramático, se acercó a para saber con exactitud qué había pasado.

 _-"Herms, ¿qué pasó? ¿A quién tengo que hechizar por hacerte sufrir?'" Luego de oir esa respuesta_ , Hermione dio rienda suelta a todas sus frustraciones y sentimientos acumulados durante el semestre, y lloró como si hubiesen abierto un grifo de agua.

 _-"Uhm, chicas, las voy a dejar para que… Bueno me quedo."_ Blaise trató de escapar de la incómoda situación pero, frente a la mirada enojada de ambas chicas, decidió que era mucho más seguro para él quedarse.

Cuando Hermione se hubo calmado un poco, Ginny se dirigió al chico que no había hecho nada más que jugar con la espada que venía con su disfraz.

 _-"Zabini, se útil y trae algo para beber."_

 _-"¡Sí señora!",_ respondió agradecido Zabini de poder escapar de ahí y luego, como dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, murmuró para sí mismo: _"¿Cuándo pasé de ser Blaise, el amante, a ser Zabini, el maldito elfo doméstico?"_

 _-"Si tienes tiempo para hablar, tienes tiempo para traer las bebidas. ¡Ahora!"_ Con esto, Blaise salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, con rumbo al bar.

 _-"Bueno, ahora sin odiosas interrupciones masculinas, cuéntame qué pasó."_

Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que llegó a la fiesta, la batalla con las arpías, el posterior encuentro con Lyra, hasta el beso con Malfoy.

 _-"¿¡QUE BESASTE A QUIÉN!? Por Merlín Granger, me… ejem,_ _ **descuido**_ _por unos minutos y para ti fueron horas."_

En eso llegó Zabinni con dos Whiskys de fuego y se los entregó a Weasley mirándola con ojos de cachorro perdido, esperando una recompensa. Ginny los recibió sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada y siguió conversando con su amiga, por lo que a Blaise no le quedó otra más que retirarse derrotado.

 _-"Ginny, esto es alcohol",_ y, al ver la mirada de su amiga, como queriendo decir "¿ _y?",_ continuó: " _Somos menores de edad, no se supone que tomemos alcohol"._

 _-"Tranquila santa Granger, son sólo unos cuántos cereales un poco procesados. Si te da miedo, me puedo acabar ambos, ¿bueno?",_ le respondió Ginny con sorna, a lo cual Hermione le dedicó una mirada enojada y le quitó uno de los vasos de la mano. La pelirroja sabía cómo manipular a su amiga.

Granger le dio un sorbo a su bebida, arrugó la cara, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

 _-"Ginevra, ¿cuál es esa situación para la que necesitas ayuda? Porque cuando te encontré pensaría que ya la habías solucionado."_

 _-"Punto uno, no me digas Ginevra. Y punto dos, no cambies de tema, estamos hablando de tu apasionado beso con Draco 'sexy' Malfoy",_ la Weasley dio vuelta la situación descaradamente y, a juzgar por el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de su amiga a pesar del frío que hacía, funcionó.

 _-"¡Ginny, sólo fue un roce de labios!_ ¡ _Esa maldita serpiente siempre está dónde nadie lo invita!"_

 _-"Dejando de lado el pequeñísimo detalle que ésta es, de hecho, su casa… ¿Te gustó?"_

 _-"¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡te golpeaste con una bludger en la cabeza!? Claro que no me gustó, estamos hablando de ese malnacido que me ha hecho sufrir durante_ _ **todo**_ _el semestre."_

 _-"Bueno, será un malnacido y todo pero las malas lenguas dicen que es_ _ **excelente**_ _en esa tarea."_

 _-"Eres una zorra",_ le dijo Hermione riendo a su amiga, mientras la empujaba un poco.

Iban a volver al salón principal cuando, sin aviso, Granger recordó la situación en que había encontrado a su amiga.

 _-"¡Por Merlín Ginny, estabas besando a Blaise Zabini!"_

 _-"¿Tienes efecto retardado o qué?"_ Ginny le respondió y, viendo la mirada de insistencia de su amiga, elaboró aún más su respuesta.

 _-"Llevamos un tiempo viéndonos. No te quise contar porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner."_

 _-"¿Así como una amiga se pondría cuando otra le confiesa que se está involucrando con uno de los cuatro mayores guarros de la escuela?"_

 _-"Santa Granger, ya pasó hace mucho tu toque de queda… Relájate Herms, sólo lo hago porque me divierte. Sin ningún tipo de sentimientos. A pesar de las apariencias, Blaise es interesante y tiene variados temas de conversación. Y sus besos mmm…"_

 _-"Ginny, por favor, mantén la conversación apta para todo público",_ gritó Hermione, mientras se tapaba los oídos, a lo que su amiga sólo se rió.

De vuelta en la fiesta, Granger y Weasley se mantuvieron en constante vigilia para, en caso de ser necesario, aplicar la maniobra evasiva pertinente. Por ejemplo, si aparecía Blaise Zabini para cobrarle sentimientos a Ginny, ésta debía besar al chico más próximo a ella. Y, en caso de ser Draco Malfoy, Hermione tendría que hacer lo mismo. No estaba cómoda con la decisión, y esperaba no tener que llegar a tal extremo pero, con tal de evitar al pomposo de Malfoy, podría soportar uno o dos besos con un perfecto desconocido.

 _-"Granger, aquí estás. Quiero que sepas que estuve pensando lo que sucedió y he decidido rebajarme a tu nivel y enseñarte a besar apropiadamente ya sabes, sólo con fines caritativos."_

Hermione terminó de escuchar (o más bien oír ya que no le había puesto atención a lo que estaba segura era una sarta de estupideces) al heredero de los Malfoy, miró hacia su derecha, tomó al chico que estaba más cerca y lo beso apasionadamente, como si no hubiese mañana. Todo esto frente a la, primero atónita y luego venenosa mirada de Draco Malfoy quien, al ver la deshonra a la que la chica lo había expuesto, se retiró de la escena.

 _-"C-cormac Mc-McLaggen",_ dijo recuperándose de la impresión, un chico rubio y bien parecido.

 _-"Cormac, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Ginny Weasley y la bomba sexy que acaba de besarte es Hermione Granger",_ dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del gato de Cheshire de una muggle llamada Alicia.

 _-"El placer es mío, guapa."_

Mirando directamente a Hermione cuando formulaba la última palabra, Cormac se acercó para otro beso pero Hermione lo ignoró, sintiéndose un poco mal. Y algo dentro de ella le decía que no era precisamente por haber utilizado a McLaggen.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Este capítulo se siente muy relleno pero creo que es necesario para aclarar algunas de las cosas que sucederán más adelante.

Capítulo 19.-

Pansy Parkinson temblaba de la rabia que sentía. Había visto como Draco Malfoy, SU Draco Malfoy, devoraba con la mirada a la mendiga de Granger, y a ella ni siquiera le había dedicado un mísero vistazo. Por eso fue que, cuando tuvo cerca a la leona, no pudo evitar darle un empujón con toda su fuerza, para causarle tanto daño como el que ella le había generado con su presencia. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error ya que, al empujar a la chica, esta salió disparada en dirección hacia el heredero Malfoy, quien no sólo frenó su caída sino que, para peor, se dieron un beso.

 _-"¡No sabes cuánto te odio!",_ y, pensando en la manera de vengarse, se encaminó a la chimenea más cercana.

 _-"¡TWINKY!",_ gritó enfurecida la serpiente apenas llegó a su casa mientras la elfa doméstica llamada Twinky, temblaba de miedo frente a ella.

 _-"¿Me mandó a ll-llamar, a-amma?"_

 _-"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que a las bestias como los de tú tipo no se les llama, sino que se les grita?"_

 _-"¿Me gritó, ama?"_

 _-"¿Escuchaste tu asqueroso nombre?"_ -a lo que la criatura asintió-" _Entonces sí. Prepara pastel de chocolate",_ y, viendo que la criatura dudaba debido a las constantes dietas de su ama, Pansy furiosa le volvió a gritar: _"¡AHORA!"_

Fue hasta su habitación, se sacó el maquillaje y se desarmó el peinado que con tanto esmero había confeccionado. Luego se sacó el vestido, se puso pijamas y bajó nuevamente a la cocina.

Gracias a Merlín, y por suerte para Twinky, el pastel estaba listo, por lo que Pansy procedió a comérselo entero. Luego, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, corrió hasta el baño, se metió los dedos por la garganta y se obligó a devolver todo lo que había ingerido hace menos de 5 minutos. La chica sabía que tenía un problema, pero era un hábito que había adquirido desde que tomó conciencia del concepto 'gorda', y no era fácil para ella deshacerse de él por completo. Desde que se habían burlado de ella cuando pequeña, vivía en constante agonía, entre privarse de lo que le gustaba, hacer ejercicio constantemente y pasar hambre, pero no le importaba ya que sabía que todos estos sacrificios daban fruto, puesto que tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

Ahora, con la mente mucho más clara, pensaría en como devolverle la mano a su querida amiga Hermione 'Zorra' Granger.

De repente, recordó a un chico que no paraba de insistirle sobre que le presentase a Granger, creyendo que ambas eran amigas. _'Sinceramente, ni siquiera veo lo que el idiota de Cormac ve en ella, debe ser algún tipo de feromona de zorra o algo así'_. Y, pensando en que tal vez podría presentarlos y manipular a Granger para que se diese cuenta que nunca nadie se iría a fijar en ella más que el bobo de McLaggen, se fue a dormir manteniendo esa idea en su cabeza.

* * *

 _-"Ama Pansy, Twinky necesita decirle algo"_

 _-"Twinky, ¿qué hablamos sobre presentar tu horrible rostro frente a mí tan temprano en la mañana?"_

 _-"Que si lo volvía a hacer, debería recibir un castigo por eso."_

 _-"Exacto, recuérdame más tarde que debo castigarte."_ Luego de desperezarse, notó que la elfina doméstica seguía en su presencia aunque esta vez, tenía la decencia de agachar el rostro.

 _-"¿Ahora qué?"_

 _-"Ama Pansy, Twinky sabe que su descanso es sagrado para mantener su bella piel, pero hay un joven que la espera abajo. Dice que es urgente"_

 _-"¿Y ese joven tiene nombre?"_

 _-"Ama, Cormac McLaggen"_

 _-"¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, inútil!? Retírate y haz que Cormac me espere en la sala de dibujo. Prepara un desayuno ligero"._

Se vistió apresuradamente, conjuró un encantamiento _glamour_ para deshacerse del extraño peinado con el que había despertado, ojeras y otras imperfecciones y bajó rápidamente donde la esperaba su invitado. Antes de entrar a la sala, se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, y entró.

 _-"Cormac, ¿a qué se debe este placer?"_

 _-"Creo que tú ya debes saberlo."_

 _-"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _-"Hermione… anoche nos besamos. Fue mágico."_ Pansy, poniendo todo de su parte para fingir que no era una noticia nueva para ella, sólo sonrió con complicidad.

 _-"Si me contó. Y, por el tono que uso, fue mutuo."_

 _\- "¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?"_

 _-"Cálmate, Romeo. Me dijo que te vio entre todos los hombres, que te encontró muy guapo y que te besó."_

 _-"¡Guau!"_ -y luego, cambiándole la expresión en el rostro- " _Me pregunto por qué no habrá querido besarme de nuevo."_

 _-"Eso es porque es tímida. Me dijo que quería besarte una y otra vez pero tenía miedo de que pensases que era una cualquiera." Más bien, que se cerciorase de que lo era,_ pensó la chica pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

 _-"Tengo muchas ganas de que se repita."_

 _-"Tal vez yo pueda intermediar por ambos y hacer de cupido. El primer fin de semana de vuelta a Hogwarts asegúrate de tenerlo libre y trae a un amigo. Fingiremos que es una cita doble para que Gran-Hermione no se sienta avergonzada, y apenas se dé la oportunidad, nos separamos."_ -pero, al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el chico, agregó-" _¡Créeme, estará encantada!"_

Como si de palabras mágicas se hubiese tratado, el chico pareció convencerse y aceptó de buena manera la propuesta de Pansy. Se quedó un rato más para planificar ese día, todo debía ser perfecto para conmemorar la primera de, estaba seguro, muchas citas y, una vez satisfecho con las ideas, se retiró.

Pansy, contorsionando sus expresiones de falsa alegría a desagrado, gritó a su elfina doméstica una vez más para que le trajese el desayuno, medio pomelo y un vaso de leche descremada, después de todo, tanto pensar le había dado hambre.

Al finalizar su 'desayuno', una idea se apoderó de su mente y por primera vez en días, sonrió genuinamente.

 _-"Ya sé que voy a hacer para castigarte. Te metiste con la serpiente equivocada."_ Dicho esto, se fue directamente hasta la biblioteca a investigar sobre pociones o conjuros que tuviesen efectos parecidos a la maldición _imperius_ sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias legales, pasando lo que le quedaba de la mañana y toda la tarde en ello.

* * *

Hermione Granger no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Draco Malfoy irrumpía en su mente y le espantaba el cansancio. No sólo le había robado su primer beso, ese que celosamente había guardado para su príncipe azul sino que, además, había tenido el descaro de quejarse por la supuesta mala técnica empleada. Y, cómo si eso no fuese suficiente humillación, había tratado de hundirla aún más ofreciendo sus servicios "caritativamente", según le había dicho Ginny.

-Flashback-

 _-"Granger, aquí estás. Quiero que sepas que estuve pensando lo que sucedió y he decidido rebajarme a tu nivel y enseñarte a besar apropiadamente ya sabes, sólo con fines caritativos."_

 _-_ Fin del flashback-

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hermione logró recordar lo que había dicho ese basilisco.

 _-"¿¡Rebajarse a mi nivel!? ¿Será imbécil?"_ Sintió que alguien se sobresaltaba a su lado, y la miraba como queriendo decir _"deja de darle vueltas al asunto",_ para luego seguir durmiendo. Su mejor amiga se había quedado a dormir en su casa después de la fiesta, puesto que no quería volver a casa _'hasta que se calmen los ánimos',_ y es que la rebelde de Ginny no pidió permiso para asistir a la fiesta ya que, al ser organizada por los Malfoy, eternos rivales de los Weasley, su madre nunca habría consentido que ella asistiese.

Hermione miró a su amiga con un poco de envidia debido a que dormía como un tronco y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones; después de todo no era ella quien había besado a dos chicos distintos durante la misma fiesta. Cómo podía 'dejar de darle vueltas al asunto' si era gravísimo lo que había pasado. El daño no sería tanto si no fuese porque, envalentonada con el whisky de fuego que se tomó, como nunca, decidió que el plan de besar a alguien en caso de que Draco apareciese era lo más inteligente que se le podía ocurrir a su amiga y, cuando la oportunidad se presentó, no dudo en besar al primer chico que se le cruzó. No era un chico feo, todo lo contrario, y se veía bastante decente, sólo que no era su estilo utilizar gente para luego desecharla. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en Malfoy? _'Debe ser el beso que me robó'_ pensó, convenciéndose que la maldad del chico se le había traspasado a través de los labios. Estos últimos pensamientos fueron capaces de tranquilizar a su conciencia, permitiendo que el sueño comenzara a embargarla nuevamente.

 _-"¿Por qué no puede ser más civilizado como su hermana o, mejor aún, por qué no pudo haber sido Harry Potter?",_ con estos pensamientos inundando su mente, al fin fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba hecho un basilisco era poco. Luego del show que había protagonizado la leona, él había salido furioso de allí, ignorando incluso a su padre que lo llamaba para seguramente presentarle a una de las tantas personas que querían hacer negocios con él.

 _-"No estoy de humor para aguantar sanguijuelas",_ murmuró para sí mismo, mientras seguía con dirección al balcón donde minutos antes Granger había estado.

Necesitaba alejarse de la gente y creía que el aire frio le serviría para apaciguar su ánimo. Nada más llegar ahí fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

 _-"¿Interrumpo?"._ El tono de su madre siempre servía para relajarlo y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

 _-"Madre, tu nunca interrumpes",_ dijo Draco, esbozando una sonrisa cansada. Se acercó a ella para besarle la frente.

 _-"Tu padre te estaba buscando."_

 _-"Y yo estoy aquí, tratando de evitarlo."_

 _-"Hijo, ¿Te pasó algo?"_ Draco se aprontaba para responderle a Narcissa, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una tercera persona.

 _-"Draco sólo está cansado, ¿verdad hermanito?",_ fue Lyra quien se unió al par. Luego, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre Draco, abrazándolo.

 _-"Aléjate. ¡Mamá! ¡Dile algo!"_

 _-"Draco Lucius Malfoy, no rechaces el abrazo de tu hermana."_

 _-"Ya oíste a mamá. No me rechaces."_

 _-"Me vas a pegar tus piojos rosados de niña."_

 _-"¿Quieres que te hechice?"_

 _-"Por favor, no durarías ni 1 minuto."_

 _-"Basta, parecen niños pequeños."_ Rodando los ojos, Narcisa decidió intervenir cuando vio que sus dos hijos se aprontaban a sacar sus varitas. Luego, recordando que su esposo Lucius había estado bastante tiempo solo, decidió ir a hacerle compañía. Dedicándoles una última mirada severa a sus hijos, volvió al salón principal.

 _-"Sabes que puedo contigo hasta con los ojos cerrados."_

 _-"Lyra, cuando tenía 7 años tal vez, pero ya soy un hombre, fuerte, guapo e inteligente."_

 _-"Si claro_ _ **señor Malfoy.**_ _"_ La heredera Malfoy se aseguró de agregarle un tono de sarcasmo a las últimas dos palabras. Después, al ver que su hermano ya no le seguía el juego, adoptó un tono más serio.

 _-"¿Estás bien?"_ Draco sabía a qué se refería con esas dos palabras pero aun así, no pudo evitar tratar de quitarle seriedad a lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo.

" _Soy Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que estoy bien."_ Cómo si eso lo explicara todo, pronunció cada palabra. Y, en cierto modo, tenía razón.

 _-"Incluso un Malfoy tiene derecho a no ser tan perfecto."_

 _-"No esta noche",_ respondió, mientras veía como Lucius hacía reír a uno de sus invitados y Narcisa conversaba con la esposa de éste.

 _-"Bueno, para cualquier otra noche en que te quieras 'desmalfoyzar' voy a estar para ti."_ La ex serpiente sabía lo que había pasado. Había escuchado de Blaise sobre el beso entre Hermione y Draco, pero no pudo alegrarse porque, conociendo a su hermano y por lo que le contó Zabini, Draco había tratado de bajarle el perfil al asunto de una manera humillante para la leona. Luego, cuando trató de 'disculparse' al modo Malfoy (que claramente no existe) Hermione Granger había besado a otro chico al frente de su hermano, lo que obviamente le había roto el corazón. A pesar de las apariencias, Draco Malfoy era un chico bastante sensible, aunque no dejaba que muchas cosas le afectaran de verdad, sólo las que venían de gente que le importaba, y Granger, aunque lo negase, le importaba y mucho.

 _-"Sólo lo dices de chismosa."_ Le respondió Draco sonriendo de lado, pero con un brillo especial en su mirada, uno que significaba agradecimiento.

 _-"Eres un imbécil",_ le dijo Lyra, sonriéndole ampliamente. Luego, coincidiendo su mirada con la de su madre, se dirigió a su hermano.

 _-"Tenemos que entrar… Y algo me dice que esta vez no podrás escaparte."_ El chico levantó la mirada y, siguiendo la de su hermana, notó que su padre lo estaba llamando nuevamente.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío.

Capítulo 20.-

Hermione Granger observaba a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca como iba cayendo la nieve, amontonándose sobre el suelo y las copas de los árboles.

 _-"Patética",_ escrito en letras de fuego, leyó en voz alta el hechizo _flágrate_ que había conjurado Daphne Greengrass desde el patio mientras ella y sus amigas se desternillaban de la risa. Hermione les hizo una seña grosera con la mano y trató de retomar su lectura pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió. Y, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, la zorra de Greengrass tenía razón. Habían vuelto recién a clases y ella ya se encontraba 'echando raíces' en la biblioteca. Desde que Ginny tenía novio, o como la pelirroja le llamaba _"amigo con derechos"_ , sumado a sus prácticas de quidditch, se veían cada vez menos. De Pansy no sabía desde antes de las vacaciones, pues ésta no le había respondido ninguna de las lechuzas que Hermione le había enviado, situación que hizo que se convenciese de que Pansy no era la mejor persona para tener de amiga. Para peor, de la única persona que sabía más de lo que ella quisiera era Cormac McLaggen que la acosaba constantemente, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que refugiarse en el templo del saber. Ni siquiera Draco se había cruzado en su camino, lo que la tenía un poco intrigada, por decir lo menos.

 _-"Necesito más amigos",_ murmuro para ella, sin saber que había alguien que la estaba escuchando.

 _-"¿Dijiste algo, Herms?"_

 _Hermione_ se sobresaltó al verse interrumpida por ese alguien, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que NADIE venía a la biblioteca por estos días.

 _-"¡P-pansy! No he sabido nada de ti desde antes de salir de vacaciones. Ni siquiera te molestaste en responder mis cartas."_ Le recriminó, en un tono más duro del que quería usar, pero no se arrepintió pues la serpiente se lo merecía.

 _-"Lo sé, me hizo muy feliz saber de ti pero tenía un poco de vergüenza pues, como no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de la amistad, no sabía cómo responder. Espero no te haya molestado demasiado."_ Poniendo un tono de voz lastimoso, Pansy le respondió a Hermione, evitando su mirada como si realmente sintiese remordimiento. La verdad es que la chica apenas recibió las cartas le pidió a Twinky que las tirase a la chimenea, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de leerlas.

 _-"A modo de compensación, te he traído un regalo, espero que sea de tu agrado."_ Con esto, le entregó un paquete finamente envuelto, ante el cual Hermione vaciló antes de tomarlo y abrirlo. Adentro encontró un brazalete de ópalo, hecho en plata envejecida con varias piedras preciosas dentro de las que destacaban los ópalos. Hermione se sintió extrañamente atraída al objeto pero, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, se detuvo.

 _-"No puedo aceptar esto",_ le dijo sinceramente y con algo de culpa, ya que ella no le había comprado nada.

 _-"No seas tonta Hermi, lo compré especialmente para ti. ¿Me disculpas ahora?"_

 _-"Pero Pansy, esto debe ser muy caro. Me sentiría mal."_

 _-"Tonterías chica. Somos amigas, ¿verdad?",_ con esto último, la leona, que no era nada de tonta, comenzó a sospechar. Si algo había aprendido de años de amistad con Ginny es que nadie hacía algo por ti desinteresadamente, más aun cuando si a eso le agregaban el infame _**somos amigas ¿verdad?**_

 _-"¿Hiciste algo?"_

 _-"Tal vez",_ respondió Pansy, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Hermione con culpa.

 _-"_ _ **Tal vez**_ _debieses contarme, ¿no te parece?"_

 _-_ _"Acepté ir a una cita doble con un chico guapísimo que me invitó hace dos días, prometiéndole que llevaría a una amiga."_

 _-"¿!QUE HICISTE QUÉ!?"_ Por supuesto que Granger había escuchado todo estando en la biblioteca sin un alma a muchos metros de distancia, a pesar de que Parkinson murmuró lo más bajo posible lo que había sucedido.

 _-"Lo siento Hermi, pero soy tan tímida que terminé aceptando sin darme cuenta y, como_ _ **no tengo más amigas**_ _pensé que tal vez tú podrías venir conmigo. Sólo serán un par de horas, lo prometo."_ Apelando a la veta sensible de la chica, y sabiendo que si hacía mención de su patética vida social, a Granger no le quedaría otra más que aceptar.

 _-"Okay, ¿cuándo es?"_

 _-"Éste fin de semana. Prometo que no te arrepentirás."_

 _-"Pansy, voy sólo para ayudarte con tu confianza. Después de que eso esté resuelto, te voy a dejar sola y volveré al castillo."_

 _-"Como tú digas. Gracias amiga."_ Sonreía mientras pensaba lo difícil que sería para la leona cumplir ese deseo.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se había pasado todo lo que quedaba de las vacaciones por las fiestas leyendo e investigando un modo de poder controlar a alguien sin que nadie, y en especial ese alguien, pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba siendo controlado o, en su defecto, de que no pudiesen relacionarla a ella y a su víctima. Y una fría mañana de invernal lo encontró. Justo el fin de semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts, se topó con un antiguo libro que tenía la respuesta.

 _-"Conjuros y Encantamientos Difíciles de Detectar. Pff bastante obvio."_ Se mofó del título del libro que, por su estado de avanzado deterioro, no le había llamado la atención.

 _-"Índice… Encantamientos de control y transformación página 347… Imperio-¿Qué? ¿No hay nada más aquí? ¡Estúpido libro con tu estúpida información incompleta! Bueno, creo que tendré que confiar en el viejo Imperio y luego borrarle la memoria a mi varita o simplemente alegar que se me perdió y conseguir una nueva."_ Mientras se debatía en las posibles opciones para poder salvarse de las represalias que le podía traer el hecho de conjurar uno de los maleficios imperdonables, posó su vista en el hechizo en cuestión y procedió a leer lo que había escrito ahí.

 _-"Imperio: Una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables que existen hasta ahora (para más información, véase Crucio y Avada Kedabra). Permite controlar completamente a la víctima, obligándole a realizar según la voluntad del victimario. Blablabla, zombi, blabla, Azkaban, blablá ningún tipo de memoria, blabl- ¡PARA HECHIZOS SIMILARES Y COMPLETAMENTE LEGALES VER ANEXO!"_ Sin poder contener la emoción, rápidamente pasó todas las hojas, ignorando el hecho de que muchas de estas se desprendían del libro.

 _-"¡Anexo!... No, no, asco NO,… ¡Aquí! Regere Quiddam, hechizo que sólo se puede aplicar a objetos. Permite obtener el control total de quien porte el objeto por tiempo limitado. Dependiendo de la intensidad del hechizo, puede ser de un par de minutos hasta dos horas. No se han observado casos de mayor duración. Precauciones y efectos secundarios… oh qué desilusión, está algo borroso",_ dijo sin darle real importancia mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Había hallado la manera perfecta de vengarse de la zarrapastrosa y, de paso, alejarla para siempre de **su** Draco Malfoy.

* * *

El sábado, a las once menos quince de la mañana Hermione se encontraba esperando a Pansy y a sus citas en la entrada del colegio. Estaba, por decir lo menos, nerviosa. En la nota que había recibido el jueves después de una agotadora clase de encantamientos, la serpiente sólo había puesto el lugar, el día y la hora a la que se encontrarían pero había olvidado, o más bien omitido, los detalles sobre quién sería su cita.

- _Flashback-_

 _-"15 puntos para Gryffindor, por su brillante respuesta, señorita Granger",_ dijo el profesor Flitwick, admirado del vasto conocimiento de la leona.

Cuando la clase finalizó, Hermione guardó pergaminos y demases y se encaminaba hacia la entrada cuando un Hufflepuff, que no se veía de más de 13 años, tímidamente le tocó el hombro.

 _-"¿He-ermione G-granger?"_ La chica no hizo más que asentir, pero el chico estaba tan nervioso que le pasó una nota y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Hermione, algo desconcertada, miró por donde el pobre chico había desaparecido por unos segundos y luego fijó la vista en el pedazo de pergamino que había recibido.

" _Querida Hermione,_

 _Nos juntaremos éste sábado a las 11 am a la entrada del castillo._

 _Viste ropa bonita._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Pd: No olvides llevar el brazalete que te regalé."_

- _Fin del flashback-_

Ahora que caía en cuenta, era bastante extraño que la serpiente reparase en ese detalle. ¿Por qué insistía con tanto ahínco que Hermione usara ese brazalete? Aunque no se lo hubiese pedido lo habría utilizado igual puesto que le encantaba. Y, atribuyéndole el tema del brazalete a las inseguridades de su amiga, creyendo que si no lo usaba era porque rechazaba la amistad de Pansy, se convenció de no darle más vueltas.

Mejor utilizar sus pensamientos en algo más productivo. Decidió mirar una vez más la hora. Quedaba menos de un minuto para que fuese la hora acordada, lo que aumento su ansiedad y eso, sumado a su falta de sueño, explicaba el actual estado de mal humor de la leona.

 _-"Pansy, te juro que si no llegas a las 11 en punto…"_ No pudo terminar la frase, pues una risa familiar le interrumpió. Miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros mirándola de vuelta. Pansy Parkinson venía tomada del brazo con Anthony Goldstein, un chico alto, rubio y musculoso de Ravenclaw. Pansy, al ver a Hermione, rápidamente se soltó del brazo de Anthony y corrió a su encuentro, ruborizada.

 _-"¿Qué opinas?"_

 _-"Pues que yo también habría aceptado la cita, incluso si el amigo que trae es un troll."_

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír hasta que de pronto, Pansy notó que Hermione ya no reía. Con el semblante serio, y la vista fija en un punto o, más bien, en el chico que estaba saludando a Goldstein.

 _-"Pansy, no me digas que mi pareja es Cormac McLaggen."_

 _-"Es mejor que un troll, ¿no?",_ le respondió la aludida, fingiendo nerviosismo. Hermione le respondió con una mirada asesina, respiró profundo y rodó los ojos.

 _-"Supongo que podría ser peor",_ murmuró más para ella, pero no se le escapó a Pansy quien, en respuesta, sonrió mientras pensaba: _"Oh, créeme Granger, se pondrá peor"._

Los quince minutos que tomaba ir desde el castillo hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade nunca se le habían hecho tan largos. En el carruaje se encontraba Hermione Granger, mientras sentía que el cerebro se le iba a fundir de tanto escuchar las estupideces que hablaba McLaggen. _'sangre pura bla bla, mi padre bla bla, porcentaje de grasa bla bla, empresa familiar bla bla'_ y un gran etcétera. No pudo evitar emitir un _'¡Al fin!'_ cuando al fin se detuvieron y pudieron bajar, pues no hallaba la hora de alejarse de la persona más superficial del mundo. _'Incluso le gana a Draco'_ pensaba y luego, cuando tomó conciencia de sus pensamientos, se horrorizó por el hecho de haberlo llamado **Draco** y no **Malfoy** o asquerosa cucaracha o algo por el estilo.

Viendo la dirección que tomaban Pansy y Anthony, se compadeció de sí misma al darse cuenta de su cruel destino.

 _-"Vamos al salón de Madame Tudipie…?"_ Más como aseveración que como pregunta, pensó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

 _-"Claro que sí, preciosa. Sólo lo mejor para ti",_ respondió meloso Cormac, a lo que Hermione tuvo que poner esfuerzos extras para disimular su expresión de asco.

Al entrar a la tienda, un elfo recibió sus abrigos, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde habían reservado una mesa para cuatro. Hacía algo de calor, por lo que Hermione se subió un poco las mangas de su sweater, ocasión que aprovechó Pansy para cerciorarse complacida de que la chica sí había traído el brazalete. _'Ahora sólo debo esperar el momento adecuado',_ pensó la serpiente mientras se reía de la broma que había contado Goldstein.

' _Por suerte Anthony no es idiota como Cormac',_ pensaba la Pansy, mientras miraba como el Ravenclaw mantenía una conversión animada con todos los presentes. Si fuese por McLaggen, la santurrona de Granger ya se habría ido, por lo que Parkinson se sentía agradecida aunque algo temerosa, pues no creía que la situación se pudiese extender aún más. Sabía que Granger, como le había advertido, apenas viese a Pansy más cómoda con su cita, se regresaría al castillo entonces, la situación ameritaba un actuar rápido.

 _-"Pansy,_ _ **MI**_ _chica no le quita los ojos de encima al tuyo",_ Cormac susurró algo malhumorado puesto que la cita no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

 _-"No te preocupes Cormac, tengo un as bajo la manga",_ guiñándole un ojo y respondiéndole discretamente al chico, se levantó y, dirigiéndose esta vez a Hermione, habló.

 _-"Herms, ¿me acompañas al cuarto de chicas?"_ Sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó hacia el baño, a donde Granger la siguió.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío.

Capítulo 21.-

Una vez en el baño, Pansy comenzó a reaplicar su labial mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña quien se aprontaba para entrar en uno de los cubículos.

 _-"Hermione, veo que te pusiste lo que te regalé"._

 _-"Si Pansy, me ha encantado. Te lo agradezco."_ Como si hubiese sido posible no ponérselo después del _post data_ que le escribió en la nota, pensó la chica.

" _Ay pero, ¿qué veo? Está un poco sucio. Déjamelo, que yo te lo limpio. Estos accesorios se ensucian con nada."_ Hermione encontró un poco rara la situación, pero el deseo por orinar la apremiaba, por lo que decidió entregarle el brazalete.

Pansy, que borró su sonrisa apenas Hermione le dio la espalda, se acercó al lavamanos, tomó un pañuelo que tenía en su cartera y apuntó al brazalete con su varita.

 _-"Premere Incantatio",_ susurró Pansy lo más claro que pudo, utilizando el encantamiento que servía para activar otros hechizos previamente conjurados, preocupándose de no tocar el objeto directamente con su piel.

Hermione salió del cubículo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pansy, para lavarse las manos. Luego de secárselas fue a tomar el brazalete pero la serpiente se lo impidió.

 _-"Yo te lo pongo, así evitas dejar tus huellas marcadas."_ En respuesta, Hermione se limitó a exponer la muñeca en la que quería que le pusiese la pulsera. Con mucho cuidado, como si estuviese tratando con un elemento altamente explosivo, Pansy le cerró el broche dejando que la pulsera tomase contacto directo con la piel de Hermione. Y esperó.

 _-"¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo una mancha?",_ dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo, mientras la mente de Pansy trabajaba lo más rápido posible, todo esto, por supuesto, sin que ninguna expresión delatase su actual estado. _'¿Por qué no resultó? ¿En qué me equivoqué? Voy a tener que aplicarle un Imperio justamente cuando no preparé ningún plan b…'_ Abruptamente dejó de pensar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la escena que se le presentaba. Hermione Granger se había desmallado frente a ella y estaba convulsionando en el suelo. Pansy no sabía qué hacer '¿ _por qué no leí las precauciones y efectos secundarios?'_ pensaba mientras veía que la chica empezaba a sangrar por la nariz. Quería ponerle fin a lo que le había provocado (odiaba a la leona, pero no por eso se ensuciaría las manos con sangre de una asquerosa hija de muggles), así que apuntó su varita hacia la chica preparada para conjurar el único hechizo que podía salvarla ahora.

 _-"Finite-"_ Algo la detuvo. Granger no sólo había parado de convulsionar, sino que ya no sangraba y se había puesto de pie.

Por unos segundos, el único ruido que se sentía era la respiración dificultosa de la leona.

 _-"¿G-grang-er, estás b-ien?"_ Hermione, como única respuesta, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia quien pronunciaba su nombre. Pansy, aún asustada y sin comprender lo que ocurría, se dirigió una vez más hacia ella.

 _-"Hermione, estás sangrando, límpiate el rostro."_ La leona esta vez abrió la llave del agua y se lavó la cara. Luego, volvió a quedar frente a la serpiente, mientras gotas de agua caían hacia el suelo.

 _-"¿Si quieres te secas…?",_ le dijo Pansy en tono sarcástico lo que hizo que Hermione se acercase hacia las toallas de papel y se secase para situarse nuevamente frente a Parkinson, quien la miraba como si hubiese descubierto algo.

 _-"Siéntate, levántate, salta."_ Granger desempeñó impecablemente cada una de las órdenes que le daba la otra chica.

 _-"Funcionó",_ dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa malvada y sin esperar contestación alguna de Hermione, que se encontraba frente a ella con la mirada desenfocada. Luego, recordando la única precaución que a su juicio era importante, duración máxima de dos horas, conjuró un _scourgify_ en la ropa de la chica _inferi_ y volvieron a la mesa como si nada.

Al llegar, los chicos ya habían pagado la cuenta. A pesar de que se demoraron bastante, ninguno quiso hacer preguntas al respecto. Después de colocarse sus abrigos, a lo que Pansy disimuladamente tuvo que ordenarle a Hermione que se lo pusiese, salieron del local sintiendo inmediatamente el frío que hacía afuera.

 _-"Anthony, lo he pasado genial pero tendré que dejarte. Mi amiga no se siente muy bien por lo que me quedaré con ella."_

 _-"¿No quieres que te ayude a llevarla de vuelta al castillo?",_ preguntó inocentemente el chico y, por suerte para Pansy pues no tenía una excusa preparada para eso, Cormac intervino.

 _-"Anthony dejémoslas. Es el código de chicas para decir que tienen problemas femeni- AUCH ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE?"_

Mientras Goldstein tenía la decencia de sonrojarse y mirar hacia el otro lado, Pansy aprovechó el momento para indicarle con la mirada al idiota de Cormac que éste precisamente era su as bajo la manga.

 _-"Bueno, en todo caso, me gustaría repetir la experiencia", respondió Anthony._

 _-"Cuando quieras."_ Pansy comenzó a reír como una adolescente tonta mientras que Anthony se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla.

 _-"Vamos, Cormac, las señoritas requieren tiempo para ellas."_

 _-"Eeeh sí, recordé que tengo que comprar guantes nuevos para quidditch. Ya sabes, como soy guardián del equipo…"_ Dicho esto, Cormac se dio vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de quidditch. Goldstein se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al chico desaparecer al doblar por una esquina. Anthony sabía que Cormac no era más que un suplente, puesto que el guardián de Gryffindor era Ron Weasley, pero no quiso delatarlo frente a sus citas, para no dejarlo en vergüenza, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería despedirse y marcharse.

Luego, como si hubiese sido invocado por un _accio_ reapareció Cormac.

 _-"Vamos a ese hostal que está como a medio kilómetro del centro. Ahí nos aseguraremos de que nadie nos vea."_

 _-"Vaya Pansy, no sabía que también sentías algo por mí. Despachaste a Goldstein sólo para tener un trío, eres bastante audaz",_ dijo Cormac, mientras se situaba entre ambas chicas, poniendo un brazo en la cintura de Pansy y otro en la de Hermione, y dedicándole una sonrisa picaresca.

Pansy se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responderle, aguantando estoicamente hasta su destino el brazo que cada cierto tiempo le daba por bajar hacia su trasero. El hecho de que McLaggen ni se inmutase por el extraño comportamiento de Granger, taciturno completamente, era algo que Pansy simplemente lo atribuía a que el león estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo afortunado que era por estar con dos chicas a la vez (o a su completa imbecilidad).

Llegaron al hostal y Pansy apremió a Cormac para que pidiese una pieza y, como era de esperar, el chico no se hizo de rogar. El recepcionista se aseguró de que el chico fuese mayor de edad, cobró 2 galeones por el servicio y le entregó las llaves no sin antes murmurar _'bastardo suertudo'_.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Cormac cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tiró hacia Pansy para besarla, pero esta lo esquivó tomando a Hermione de la muñeca y diciendo como excusa que se iban a alistar en el baño. Una vez dentro, Pansy le ordenó a Hermione que se desvistiese y se colocase una bata, a lo cual ella obedeció. Parkinson preparó una cámara fotográfica y, cerciorándose de que aún tenían tiempo, se dirigió a Hermione para darle instrucciones.

 _-"Hermione, cuando abra la puerta quiero que aturdas con magia no verbal al chico que está al otro lado de la puerta."_ Apenas abrieron la puerta, la leona sumisamente cumplió con su misión y conjuró un _desmaius_ en dirección a McLaggen, quien automáticamente perdió el conocimiento.

Pansy sonrió al notar que Cormac se encontraba desnudo bajo las sábanas, ahorrándole el trabajo de desvestirlo.

 _-"Hermione, ahora modifícale la memoria para que no recuerde nada sobre mí después de separarnos de Goldstein."_

Granger sin objetar volvió a cumplir prolijamente lo que se le mandaba. Aunque Pansy no lo reconociese, admiraba el hecho de que Hermione fuese tan inteligente y diestra en la magia a pesar de ser hija de muggles.

 _-"Por último, quiero que te desvistas, sólo manteniendo tú brazalete puesto, te acuestes al lado de él y me des tu varita."_ La leona cumplió la orden y, mientras observaba a Pansy, pero sin verla realmente, se quedó al lado del chico sin mover un músculo.

Pansy le pidió que cerrase los ojos y, colocando uno de los brazos de Cormac sobre Hermione para que se viese más real, tomó un par de fotografías al estilo muggle. Luego procedió a lanzarle a Hermione otro _desmaius_ con la misma varita que ella le había entregado, construyó e implantó en ambos Gryffindors un par de recuerdos falsos y borrosos sobre su actual estado. Finalmente dejó la varita sobre el velador, para luego salir de la habitación.

Misma habitación, 30 minutos después.

Hermione Granger despertó con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna, el cual no era sólo producto de la baja temperatura (que ya había alcanzado valores negativos, suficientes para producir una copiosa nevazón) sino que por un mal presentimiento, y no era para menos. Se encontraba desnuda, en una habitación que no conocía y, si su audición no la engañaba, había alguien respirando al lado de ella. Reuniendo todo el coraje Gryffindor del que era capaz, comenzó a girar su cabeza levemente en dirección hacia quien se encontrase al lado, rezándole a la deidad que estuviese escuchándola, hasta que sus ojos repararon en un cabello rubio arena, un poco enmarañado y una espalda ancha y trabajada. Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo hasta que la sábana le impidió ver el resto. Sabía que había visto ese pelo antes, y en eso estaba hasta que una voz masculina interrumpió su análisis.

 _-"Hermione…"_ Sólo la pronunciación de su nombre fue suficiente para que recordase al dueño de ese cuerpo. Rápidamente escaneó la habitación en la que estaba, buscando su ropa y, al no encontrarla, cerciorándose de que el chico seguía verdaderamente dormido, como un rayo salió de la cama hacia el baño, con la esperanza de que su ropa estuviese ahí. Por fin parecía que Merlín la estaba escuchando, pues ahí estaba. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, tomó su varita y, sin atreverse a mirarle el rostro a su acompañante, salió del cuarto y del hostal.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la entrada al castillo. Le dolían los pies y temblaba de frío, puesto que su vestimenta estaba empapada por la nieve, pero no le importó ya que el dolor que sentía en el alma era aún mayor. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella, siendo tan cuidadosa, después de las eternas charlas con su madre al respecto, le hubiese dado su virginidad a Cormac McLaggen? De pronto reparó en un importantísimo detalle. No recordaba detalles específicos sobre en qué momento habían llegado a esa situación, ni lo que había pasado previo a eso. Empezó a forzar su memoria pero no había caso, lo último que recordaba nítidamente era haber ido al baño con Pansy y, luego de eso, imágenes borrosas de ella y Cormac riendo. Apenas entró al edificio se dirigió directamente al baño de prefectos. Se sentía sucia y necesitaba deshacerse de cualquier vestigio de lo que al parecer había pasado en esa habitación barata Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia cayese por todo su cuerpo y, con un poco de suerte, llevándose la vergüenza que la cubría. Luego secó su ropa y su cabello con un encantamiento de aire tibio, se vistió y se encaminó al gran comedor. No tenía hambre pero sabía que ahí podría encontrar a Ginny, a quien desesperadamente ansiaba ver. Por desgracia, iba llegando al gran comedor cuando se encontró con los S4.

 _-"Vaya, ¿pero si no es nuestra leona favorita?",_ dijo un sonriente Theo Nott, mirando de reojo a Draco para ver cómo reaccionaba.

 _-"¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros hoy? Requerimos de vuestra presencia para aliviar nuestras aburridas vidas, oh diosa Hermione."_ Agregó Blaise Zabini, con dramatismo, poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.

 _-"Zabini_ _has visto a Ginny?"_ Granger ignoró olímpicamente la invitación de los chicos.

 _-"Auch, Hermione, eres bastante fría. Si buscas a Ginny creo que ella te fue a buscar a la biblioteca. Si la ve-",_ no pudo terminar la oración pues la castaña ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca con expresión atribulada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para cierto rubio.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío.

Capítulo 22.-

Hermione estaba llegando a la biblioteca, cuando al dar vuelta la esquina se encuentra con una sonriente pelirroja.

 _-"Ginny, sé que me vas a matar, pero quiero que te enteres por mí antes que por cualquier otra persona."_ Ginny la miró y de a poco se fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación. La chica no respondió, por lo que Hermione lo tomó como una señal para que continuara.

 _-"Creo que perdí mi virginidad."_ Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y, si no fuese porque se encontraba apoyada a una pared, se habría caído de culo. Luego, recuperándose del impacto, siguió con las dos preguntas más obvias.

 _-"¿Crees o estás segura? ¿Con quién?_

 _-"Pues no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho. Sólo me desperté_ _ **desnuda**_ _al lado de Cormac McLaggen"_

 _-"¿¡QUÉ!? Voy a matar a ese hijo de-. No te forzó, ¿cierto?"_

 _-"¡GINNY! Por favor, ¿puedes ahorrarte el vocabulario de pirata? Y no lo creo. Es algo denso pero de ahí a que me haya forzado…"_

 _-"Si, es cierto. De cualquier modo, debemos de asegurarnos que no hable. Si no tienes una opción mejor, no tengo problemas con que lo hagamos a mi_ _ **manera.**_ _"_ Hermione sabía que la manera de Ginny iba a involucrar tortura, por lo que decidió que no era una opción viable.

 _-"¿Y si le modificamos los recuerdos? Así nos ahorramos la violencia. Aunque primero debemos revisar sus recuerdos."_

 _-"¿Sabías que no eres para nada entretenida?"_ Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le tomó el brazo a su amiga y salieron en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Con un poco de suerte, podrían encontrar a 'Romeo' en la sala común.

Pansy Parkinson sabía exactamente cuándo jugar sus cartas. No podía ser apenas volvió al castillo, puesto que todos seguían en Hogsmeade, ni tampoco en la cena, ya que muchos estarían preparándose para asistir a una de las típicas fiestas organizadas por los S4. Tendría que ser en la cena del día martes, pues era el día que mayor concurrencia tenía el gran comedor, incluido profesores y staff; si lo que buscaba era a humillar a la leona, tenía que hacerlo bien y frente a la mayor audiencia posible.

Decidió ir al gran comedor más temprano de lo usual, y así contar con más tiempo para arreglarse para la fiesta que tendría lugar más tarde. La comida de esa noche sabía a gloria y, a modo de recompensa, decidió incluir carbohidratos en su cena.

 _-"Pansy, querida, lo has hecho bien",_ murmuró para sí misma, con tal mala suerte de que no cualquiera sino Daphne Greengrass la escuchó.

 _-"¿Dijiste algo perdedora?"_

 _-"¿No te dijimos que no podías sentarte más en esta mesa?"_

 _-"Lav, eso fue para Millicent Bulstrode."_

 _-"Ay, es que ambas son tan insignificantes que las confundo siempre."_ Y, luego de este último comentario, las tres chicas rompieron a carcajadas. Luego, adoptando un tono más serio y despectivo, Daphne siguió:

 _-"Ya les digo chicas, la aristocracia se ha ido echando a perder. Ahora cualquiera tiene un par de yates y casas de descanso en Los Alpes."_

 _-"¿Recuerdan el último viaje escolar? A Blaise le encantó mi outfit de la primera noche."_

 _-"¡Más bien lo que iba debajo de eso, zorra!",_ le respondió mordaz Chang a Brown, haciendo que las 3 amigas volviesen a reír.

Como ya no le prestaban atención a la serpiente solitaria, Pansy aprovechó este momento para escabullirse. Mientras iba camino a las mazmorras, se convenció de que este semestre sería ella la que acaparase las miradas de admiración en todo momento, y no sólo durante el viaje escolar.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su palco privado, mientras un elfo tomaba su orden y la de sus amigos. Y, como era costumbre en él últimamente, estaba pensando en Hermione Granger. A propósito se había saltado las clases que compartía con ella y no frecuentaba los pasillos en los que era más probable encontrarla (por ejemplo, el de la biblioteca). Más que enojado, estaba decepcionado con la leona. ' _¿¡Acaso no había sido suficiente el beso que habían compartido_ -ya no pensaba en eso como un beso robado- _que, además, Her-Granger se había visto en la necesidad de besar al imbécil de McLaggen!?',_ se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando rememoraba lo que sucedió esa noche. Estaba seguro de que se había tratado de una apuesta, o quiso hacer algo desagradable para ver si realmente estaba despierta y no soñando con su perfecta presencia, convencido de que solía causar ese efecto en las mujeres. Y cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo antes de la cena, la primera vez luego de la fiesta, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada. _'Debe estar avergonzada. Además, se veía más menesterosa de lo normal. Sí, eso debe ser.'_ Sonrió por sus descubrimientos pues, a nadie en su sano juicio, le cabía en la cabeza que el gran Draco Malfoy, apuesto, millonario y carismático, hubiese sido ignorado recientemente por Hermione plebeya Granger. Con esto en mente, decidió escribirle una nota a la leona. Hizo sonar los dedos y al instante apareció un elfo.

 _-"Amo Malfoy"_

 _-"Necesito pergamino, pluma, tinta y que entregues una carta ahora mismo."_ El elfo se desvaneció y a los pocos minutos reapareció con el pedido de Draco. Luego esperó pacientemente hasta que su amo terminase.

 _-"¿Qué haces, Draco?"_ preguntó Blaise, curioso por la sonrisa que tenía su amigo.

 _-"Pues si el monte no viene hacia ti, tú debes ir hacia allá."_

 _-"¿No es la montañ- uff"_ Theo Nott sabía lo volátil del carácter de Draco por lo que, para evitar malas caras durante la fiesta que celebrarían en una hora, decidió parar a Blaise, quien obviamente le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Draco ignoró el arrebato de sus amigos, pues frecuentemente se estaban golpeando, y comenzó a escribir.

 _-"Granger,_

 _Te esperaré en la torre de Astronomía a las 1 pm de mañana para escuchar tus disculpas._

 _No me hagas esperar o dejaré que mi águila anide en eso que llamas pelo._

 _D.L.M."_

Riendo por su propio chiste, dobló la nota y se la dio al elfo, indicándole para quien era. El elfo por su parte, asintió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

 _-"Hermione, tengo hambre. Creo que debiésemos seguir mi intuición e ir a buscar a McLaggen al gran comedor."_ La aludida sólo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a fijar la mirada en la entrada. Apenas llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor revisaron todas las habitaciones con la excusa de estar en un procedimiento de prefectos oficial y nada, McLaggen no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que Hermione y, a regañadientes, Ginny se habían resignado a hacer guardia tras el cuadro de la dama gorda. Llevaban casi 15 minutos en aquello, cuando el ruido característico de la aparición de un elfo las distrajo.

Con mirada de suficiencia y sintiéndose superior a ellas, el elfo domesticó se acercó y le tendió la nota a Hermione, para luego marcharse tal cual había llegado. Hermione sabía que Ginny la veía con curiosidad, por lo que decidió leer la nota en voz alta.

 _-"Granger,_

 _Te esperaré en la torre de Astronomía a las 1 pm de mañana para escuchar tus disculpas._

 _No me hagas esperar o dejaré que mi águila… ¿¡ANIDE EN ESO QUE LLAMAS PELO!?_

 _Firma D.L.M."_

Ambas se miraron y las risas no se dejaron esperar.

 _-"JAJAJA ¡POR MERLÍN! No puedo creer que sea tan egocéntrico. Enhorabuena Granger, atrapaste uno bien maduro."_

 _-"Ni que me amenazasen con un beso de dementor le pediría disculpas. Mucho menos asistir en pleno invierno a la gélida torre de astronomía."_ Respondió la castaña, secándose las lágrimas que le habían provocado la risa. Luego arrugó el papel y, sin ningún tipo de reparos, lo tiró a la chimenea.

De pronto otro ruido la alertó, pero esta vez sólo era el estómago de Ginny que rugía por algo de comer. Hermione, apiadándose de la colorina, decidió emprender su búsqueda en el gran comedor. Y, como cuando uno quiere con todas sus fuerzas que algo ocurra pero Merlín decide lo contrario, McLaggen tampoco estaba ahí.

 _-"¿Dónde se habrá metido McFucker-_? Y, frente a la mirada severa que le dedicó Granger, preguntó _-¿Qué, demasiado pronto? No te preocupes amiga, ya lo encontraremos."_

Hermione, dándola por caso perdido, lleno de comida su plato, aunque no tenía hambre, y como halcón, no despegó su mirada de la puerta principal.

La castaña llevaba media hora jugando con su puré cuando Ginny la interrumpió.

 _-"Oh, lo había olvidado con todo este_ _ **asunto**_ _. Hoy hay una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, por si te animas."_

 _-"Ginny, las fiestas de ese grupo de narcisistas son la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Además, es obvio que la invitación fue extendida sólo a ti."_

 _-"Eso no es cierto. Es para mí y mi acompañante."_

 _-"¿Que se traduce en Blaise Zabini?"_

 _-"Ay Hermione, eres tan inteligente pero a veces tan densa. Zabini no necesita invitación puesto que es uno de los organizadores. Tú eres mi acompañante."_

 _-"Ginny, no voy a ir. Incluso si me escribes diciendo que te atacó una manada de acromántulas."_

 _-"¿Y si el ataque proviene del mismísimo Harry Potter?"_ Hermione se ruborizó al escuchar ese nombre. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con el chico y lo extrañaba, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse con él después del beso con Malfoy.

 _-"Ni siquiera por Harry Potter."_

Hermione durmió muy poco y, estando despierta desde las 5 AM, esperó a que amaneciera para levantarse, puesto que no le veía sentido a seguir en la cama. Se duchó, vistió y bajó a desayunar al gran comedor, caminando directamente hacia la mesa de su casa. Como era de esperar, la mayoría del colegio se encontraba ausente, incluyendo a Cormac McLaggen. Desayunó tranquila y, una vez que terminó, se devolvió a su torre para lavarse los dientes y recoger un par de libros. Predeciblemente, decidió ir a la biblioteca para hacer resúmenes de distintos capítulos y adelantar trabajo. En eso se pasó gran parte de la mañana hasta que sintió hambre y miró su reloj, que le indicó que eran las tres menos cuarto de la tarde, por lo que, satisfecha, ordenó sus cosas y partió a la torre de Gryffindor para ir a buscar/despertar a su amiga pelirroja.

 _-"Hermione son sólo las 3. Déjame seguir durmiendo."_

 _-"Ginevra Weasley, precisamente porque son_ _ **sólo las 3**_ _, tienes que salir de la cama. No puedes dormir todo el día."_

 _-"¿Quieres apostar?"_ Hermione, frente a la impertinencia de su amiga, la atacó con una almohada, por lo que a la Weasley no le quedó otra que hacerle obedecerle _–"Okay, okay, me levantó. No es necesario caer en la violencia."_

Ya en el comedor, Ginny se veía mucho más animada al sentir el aroma que desprendía la comida. Mientras comían, Ginny iba detallando todo lo que pasó en la fiesta que la nerd de su amiga se había perdido. Desde los vestidos, pasando por quien se emborrachó, hasta peleas y nuevos romances. Ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando Ginny, en tono casual, le pregunta a la otra leona:

 _-"¿Al final te juntaste con Malfoy?"_

 _-"¿Y por qué tendría que haberle visto la cara de hurón? Creo que ya cumplí con creces mi cuota para lo que queda del año."_

 _-"¿No crees que aún te está esperando, no?"_

 _-"Yo creo que ni siquiera fue, y aunque haya ido, no creo que siga allá con este frío."_

Iban subiendo las escaleras cuando se toparon con 2 miembros de los 'ilustres' S4.

 _-"Hola, guapa. ¿Soñaste conmigo?",_ se dirigió Blaise Zabini a Ginny, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y la besaba en la mejilla. Hermione evitó la mirada de Harry cuando sintió que había comenzado a ruborizarse.

 _-"Chicos, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Draco? No estaba en su habitación."_ Les preguntó Theodore Nott con cara de preocupación, que se les unió unos segundos después.

 _-"Yo lo vi salir pasado el mediodía. Pero no le pregunté hacia dónde iba."_

Hermione compartió una mirada de preocupación con Ginny y subió corriendo el resto de escaleras que le quedaban. La pelirroja, para no culpar a su amiga, explicó su arrebato con las dos palabras que nunca fallaban ni provocaban dudas, _'problemas femeninos'._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío.

Capítulo 23.-

Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, subiendo escaleras y atravesando pasillos en los que cada cierto tiempo tenía que murmurar disculpas por chocar con otros alumnos, en dirección a la torre de astronomía, iba pensando en el hurón albino y un sentimiento de culpa la embargaba cada vez más.

 _-"Merlín, sé que me has estado ignorando a propósito en los últimos días, o desde que comencé este curso pero, si decides manifestarte por una vez en mi vida, por favor no permitas que el tonto de Malfoy me esté esperando en la torre de astronomía. Te juro que si no está, no vuelvo a comer chocol-"_ No pudo terminar su plegaria mental puesto que ahí sentado, al fondo de la sala, estaba Draco Malfoy más pálido de lo normal y temblando furiosamente.

 _-"Mierda",_ pensó, mientras contemplaba la imagen frente a ella. A pesar de tener a una persona a unos pocos metros a punto de morir congelada, Granger no pudo evitar pensar, y luego criticarse duramente por su momento de debilidad mental, cómo podía ser posible que Draco Malfoy fuese capaz de verse tan guapo incluso con hipotermia. Si fuese ella, tendría mocos cayendo de su enrojecida nariz, el pelo en un afro eterno, con carámbanos de hielo colgando de cada hebra y un color entre verde y azulado en su piel.

 _-"Incluso para enfermarse tiene que ser malditamente perfecto",_ decía para sí misma, mientras acortó la distancia entre ambos y ponía su propia frente sobre la frente del chico, para chequear su temperatura.

 _-"Viene con el nombre",_ le respondió débilmente Draco, molesto de que su voz lo hiciese parecer vulnerable frente a la chica que le gustaba.

 _-"¡Draco! Por Merlín, pensé que estabas inconsciente. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre esperar por 3 horas en el frío y vestido tan escuetamente!?_ _Podrías haber muerto…_ _"_ Lo último lo dijo en un susurro de voz, mientras lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, detalles a los cuales Malfoy no prestó atención pues se quedó con el inicio de la oración, y lo bien que sonaba su nombre en la boca de Hermione Granger.

Luego, cayendo en cuenta que la chica estaba genuinamente preocupada por él, quiso responderle con algo ingenioso como _'antes muerto que sencillo, querida'_ para restarle tensión al momento, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, pues de repente todo se fue a negro mientras escuchaba desde lejos la voz de una leona rugiendo su nombre.

Martes, 17:00 Enfermería.

Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, se iba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una lechuza golpeaba furiosa sobre el vidrio que se encontraba a su derecha; quizás desde hace cuánto estaban ignorándola. Madame Pomfrey, enfadada, echaba de manera nada sutil a un grupo de chicas que lloraba cerca de donde él estaba. Dos personas, probablemente Harry y Theo, jugaban ajedrez mágico y, por el sonido, acababa de claudicar el rey de alguno de ellos. Alguien tenía su mano tomada y él estaba seguro de que ese alguien era su princesa, quien había estado acompañándolo. Al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, no podía evitar sonreír hasta que vio de quien era realmente esa mano y su expresión se transformó en una mueca.

 _-"¡DRACO REVIVISTE! NO SABES CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑ-"_ el pobre de Blaise Zabini nunca pudo terminar lo que quería expresar pues Draco, con la misma mano que había sido aferrada con tanto fervor por Zabini, lo empujó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, cayendo al suelo.

 _-"PUES YO NO TE EXTRAÑ-, lo siento Madame Pomfrey",_ dijo Draco, fingiendo arrepentimiento y, apenas la enfermera se dio vuelta, le dedicó una mirada asesina a Blaise y continuó en un tono neutral pero que, viniendo de él, daba mucho miedo.

 _-"No vuelvas a tocarme si no quieres convertirte en eunuco. Ah, y Blaise… tampoco vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. Draco suena espeluznante con una voz tan distinta a la de_ _ **ella.**_ _"_

Blaise parecía un cachorro triste y con la mirada baja mientras recibía el reto de su amigo, hasta que escuchó la palabra _**ella,**_ lo que desencadenó una serie de reacciones en este.

Primero, se levantó de golpe y se sentó 'a lo indio' a los pies de la cama, con su rostro apoyado en ambas manos, a pesar de la nueva mirada asesina de Draco, la cual ignoró, procurando dejar un espacio al lado de él, que fue ocupado rápidamente por Theo. Luego, le dio instrucciones a Harry utilizando legeremancia para que revisase que nadie estuviese escuchándolos. Una vez que Harry levantó el pulgar, a modo de indicar que estaban solos, instó a Draco a que ahondara en el tema.

 _-"¿Decías, querido? ¿Quién es esta misteriosa chica de la que nosotros, que por cierto somos tus_ _ **mejores amigos**_ _, no nos habíamos enterado?"_

 _-"Zabini, por si no te habías dado cuenta, he estado postrado en esta cama durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo."_

 _-"Dos días y créeme, Blaise fue uno de los primeros en notarlo… claro, después de Hermione",_ aclaró Harry, quien, aunque pareciese que no estaba poniendo atención, estaba bastante interesado en el tema.

 _-"¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? Su relación no es tan cercana",_ le espetó Draco enojado. No podía creer que Potter tuviese la audacia de pronunciar el hermoso nombre de su chica.

 _-"¿Y acaso la tuya sí? Por lo último que recuerdo, tú no estabas en buenos términos con la leona",_ le recriminó burlonamente Theo Nott. La expresión enfadada de Draco se disolvió automáticamente, siendo reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa y mirada perdida.

 _-"Todo eso quedó en el pasado…"_ terminó aquella enigmática frase con una risa tonta de adolescente enamorado, a lo que sus tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

 _-"Draco Lucius Malfoy, tienes 3 opciones. La primera, nos dices por las buenas lo que ocurrió en la torre de astronomía. La segunda, utilizamos un modo éticamente cuestionable para obtener la verdad…"_

–" _Veritaserum, Legeremancia o Imperius",_ enumeró Theo Nott, complementando el discurso de Blaise.

 _-"¿Y cuál sería la tercera opción?"_ Tragando pesado, Draco presentía de qué se trataba la tercera opción, y que sería la alternativa que menos le gustaría.

 _-"Oh, creo que a todos los presentes, de los cuales su opinión importa, les encantaría contar con la agradable presencia de tu querida hermana",_ finalizó Blaise con una sonrisa sádica, pues sabía que si todo lo demás fallaba, las dos palabras mágicas para incentivar a Draco eran: Lyra Malfoy.

Horrorizado, Draco no tuvo más remedio que narrarles, con lujo de detalles, como exigió Theo, lo que había ocurrido en la torre.

 _-"¿¡RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA!?"_

 _-"¡SHHHH! Señor Zabini, estamos en la enfermería, no en una feria."_

 _-"Disculpe, Madame Pomfrey."_

 _-"Draco, estás mintiendo. Es imposible que esa santur- perfecta señorita te haya administrado primeros auxilios",_ dijo un incrédulo Theo Nott quien, para salvaguardarse de una posible paliza, tuvo el tacto de no utilizar la expresión 'santurrona'(N/A santurrona es el término ocupado para mujeres extremadamente conservadoras).

 _-"¡Yo no miento! Cuando abrí los ojos Hermione estaba así de cerca mío, y sentí un cosquilleo sobre mis labios."_ Mientras decía eso, tomó a Harry de su corbata y lo atrajo hacia sí, poniendo su frente sobre la del chico para mostrarles a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban como si fuese Fluffy, el perro gigante de 3 cabezas, quien les contase la historia.

 _-"Y se ve tan tímida…"_

 _-"Cualquier leona en su sano juicio sacaría las garras por este macho perfecto",_ respondió un orgulloso Draco Malfoy, mientras Harry compartía miradas con sus amigos, aguantándose la risa.

 _-"Calmado león. Tienes que verte cool cuando le agradezcas."_

 _-"¿A qué te refieres, Potter?"_ Molesto aún por el hecho de que Harry llamase Hermione a SU Hermione, lo miró con desconfianza. Las otras dos serpientes lo miraron con curiosidad.

 _-"Traté de decírtelo antes, fue Herm-Granger quien te trajo hasta aquí y estuvo contigo la primera noche."_ Casi tropieza por segunda vez con la misma piedra, al llamarla por su nombre de pila frente al caprichoso de su amigo.

Draco, al oír esto, se salió de la cama, se puso zapatillas para levantarse, y a paso firme salió de la enfermería. Sus amigos al principio se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que había salido pero luego, con los gritos de Madame Pomfrey que salió tras él, reaccionaron y lo trajeron a la fuerza.

 _-"¡DÉJENME, DÉJENME! ¡TENGO QUE RESPONSABILIZARME POR MIS ACTOS!",_ gritaba Malfoy mientras forcejeaba con sus 3 amigos, tratando de zafarse de alguna forma.

 _-"SEÑOR MALFOY, SI NO VUELVE A SU CAMA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, ME VERÉ FORZADA A ADMINISTRARLE UN CALMANTE VÍA RECTAL."_ Los cuatro chicos pálidos, corrieron de vuelta a la enfermería, sin darse cuenta que la amenaza era sólo para el rubio.

- _"En esta enfermería, yo soy la única que puede darle el alta. Voy a proceder a revisar sus signos vitales. Si está todo en orden, puede irse y_ _ **reposar**_ _en su habitación, ¿está claro?"_ Nunca había visto a la enfermera tan enojada en toda su estadía en el colegio, y eso que 'méritos' no le faltaban. Sólo atinó a asentir muy rápido y quedarse quieto mientras la medimaga lo escaneaba con su varita.

Cinco minutos después estaban los cuatro en la puerta de la enfermería, con idénticas expresiones de perplejidad, aún asustados por la amenaza de Madame Pomfrey.

De pronto, el silencio que se había instaurado sobre ellos fue roto.

 _-"Debo encontrar a Hermione Granger."_ Y, con una expresión resuelta, el príncipe de las serpientes se alejó de sus amigos con dirección a la biblioteca. Theo, Blaise y Harry intercambiaron miradas de entre preocupación y curiosidad y apresuraron el paso para alcanzarle.

Gran Comedor 17:00.

Una figura encapuchada salía del comedor apresuradamente con dirección a las mazmorras, cerciorándose cada cierto tiempo de que nadie la hubiese visto o la estuviese siguiendo.

 _-"Bueno, nada que un 'obliviate' no pueda arreglar. El útil legado que me dejó mi tío Gilderoy Lockhart, antes de involucrarse en ese_ _ **desafortunado accidente**_ _y perder la memoria él mismo",_ pensaba con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba que había sido ella misma quien había hechizado al amigo de su padre, luego de que este tratara de propasarse con la chica.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, se sacó la capa y recapituló lo que recientemente había sucedido.

- _Flash Back-_

Excusándose de sus clases por un supuesto dolor de estómago, se fue directamente hacia la enfermería pero, en vez de doblar hacia la derecha, siguió recto en dirección al baño de chicas del segundo piso, conocido popularmente como el baño de Myrtle, la llorona. Ahí tomó la mochila que tenía preparada de antemano y la abrió para sacar ropa y una túnica con capucha, completamente negra (como las que utilizaban sobre el uniforme escolar pero sin insignias ni colores que pudiesen identificarla) y guardó su uniforme. Luego, se colocó la mochila y, chequeando que su camino estuviese desierto con una versión más arcaica del mapa del merodeador, llegó hasta el primer piso, específicamente hasta el gran comedor. Una vez allí, tomó la comprometedora imagen que le había tomado a Granger y a McLaggen, la agrandó y les dio la misma forma que los estandartes de cada casa que adornaban el salón.

Con una sonrisa sádica admiró su obra que, con un movimiento de su varita, transfiguró en los mismos banderines para que no se notasen antes de tiempo, dejando rápidamente la escena del crimen.

- _Fin del Flash Back_ -

Sin poder aguantar las carcajadas, rompió a reír durante un buen rato. Luego, secándose las lágrimas producto de la risa, miró su reloj. Eran las 17:30 y la cena estaba programada para las 19 horas. Esto implicaba que la chica tenía poco más de una hora para acicalarse ya que debía estar presentable para el momento en que Draco Malfoy corriese a sus brazos, luego de la decepción que le significó fijarse en la golfa inmunda de Granger.

Mientras se daba un relajante baño de burbujas para embellecer su piel, no podía evitar pensar en lo que se venía en poco más de una hora.

 _-"Te metiste con la serpiente equivocada, sangre sucia."_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El de Hana Yori Dango tampoco es mío. Creo que me van a odiar porque este capítulo no es lo que esperaban jejeje pero recuerden que la paciencia se premia.

Capítulo 24.-

Ginny P.O.V.

Ginevra Weasley, más conocida como Ginny pues odiaba su nombre ('demasiado serio' en palabras de la chica), era la menor de 6 hermanos muy demandantes de atención. Fue por esto que la chica, y a pesar de ser la única descendencia femenina del matrimonio Weasley, nunca recibió la misma preocupación que el resto dentro de su familia. Lo que Ginny más deseaba en su infancia era entrar a la escuela de magia y hechicería, alejarse de su familia, y forjar relaciones con gente que genuinamente se interesara por ella.

En su primer año la colorina era bastante sociable y audaz, imagen que se contraponía con la proyectada en casa, donde era más bien tímida y retraída, cualidades que la ayudaron para conseguir lo que desesperadamente buscaba en su hogar, atención. Pero, a partir de la mitad del segundo año en adelante, estas características no fueron suficientes para suplir otra carencia que traía, estatus social. Los Weasleys eran repudiados por ser traidores a la sangre y por pertenecer a la clase media, lo que mancilló la buena reputación que se había hecho Ginny el año anterior. Y fue en ese momento, el más decadente de su vida escolar en el cual ni la peste se le pegaba, en que conoció a Hermione Granger.

 _-Flash Back-_

' _El primer día de clases fue terrible. Estresante e increíblemente terrible. De algún modo se dio a conocer la situación financiera de mi casa por lo que toda la gente que creía amiga me dió la espalda. No, no la espalda. Me trataron como basura, hablando de mí a mis espaldas, e incluso cuando estaba presente hacían comentarios desagradables como si no estuviese ahí.'_

 _-"Por Merlín, ¿viste el modo en que come? Como si nunca hubiese probado bocado."_

 _-"Así que… ¿así es como se ve un pobre cuando es alimentado?"_

 _-"¿Qué onda su uniforme? No sabe que tenemos que utilizar sólo los confeccionados por Madame Malkin? Es sentido común."_

 _Pan de cada día para la pelirroja. Ya ni se inmutaba con los comentarios, cada vez más hirientes y desdeñosos._

" _En primer año tenía muchos amigos. Pero ahora no tengo ninguno en segundo. Y no creo que la situación cambie pronto. Bueno, excepto por Luna Lovegood. Aunque ella difícilmente cuenta como amiga debido a que constantemente desaparece y, en las raras ocasiones en que la veo, no entiendo muy bien que hace o dice. Creo que es adicta a algún tipo de droga."_

Después de que terminaron las vacaciones de navidad, la chica se encontraba preparando su baúl a regañadientes, cuando sus hermanos Fred y George entraron a su habitación.

 _-"Olvidaron como tocar la puerta…_ _ **una vez más**_ _",_ haciendo énfasis en las últimas 3 palabras, Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo para cruzarse de brazos mientras confrontaba a sus hermanos.

 _Fred: "Relájate, hermanita. Sólo queríamos saber de ti, y despedirnos apropiadamente."_

 _George: "Si, pero nos preocupas. ¿Por qué te ves tan miserable?_

 _-"Auch, George. Es sólo que no quiero volver a la escuela."_

 _-"¿Tus compañeros se burlan de ti?",_ le preguntó Fred con semblante preocupado.

 _George: "Sabes que eres más que bienvenida para trabajar en la tienda con nosotros, ¿cierto?"_

 _-"¿A la tierna edad de 12 años? ¿No es eso a lo que llaman explotación infantil?",_ les respondió con una sonrisa en tono de broma, después de todo sabía que sus hermanos, a su modo, se preocupaban por ella.

 _Fred: "No se llama así, a menos que nos acuses… ¿Qué tan terrible será mañana?"_

 _-"¿Recuerdan cuando vimos a ese gran perro negro que se comió a Scabbers, la mascota de Ron? Bueno, yo seré la rata."_

 _Fred: "No eres una rata, sino una orgullosa leona de Gryffindor."_

 _George: "Sólo concéntrate en tus estudios por ahora, y antes de que te des cuenta serás parte del mundo laboral."_

 _Fred: "Al menos cuando sea seguro decir que no estamos abusando de una pobre menor de edad."_

 _George: "Aquí tienes algo de dinero. No es mucho, pero Fred y yo sabemos que te ayudará a sobrellevar lo que queda de este semestre."_

Abrazando a sus hermanos, que con el tiempo se habían vuelto más considerados, se despidió de ellos y reanudó su tarea del principio.

En el tren, 11:10 am

Ginny llegó 5 minutos antes que partiese el tren y buscó en vano un compartimiento vacío. Viendo que no sería posible, se decidió por el compartimiento en el que había una chica de pelo enmarañado que jamás había visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts y que, al juzgar por su apariencia, le daba la impresión que no la rechazaría.

 _-"Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"_

 _-"Sí, por supuesto."_ La chica ni siquiera reparó en la colorina. Simplemente siguió leyendo un libro extraño llamado 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', del cual Ginny nunca había oído hablar. Tampoco es que fuese una ávida lectora.

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudente, el cual fue utilizado para analizar a la chica que tenía frente a ella, y decidió probar suerte y volver a hablarle.

 _-"¿Qué estás leyendo?"_

Hermione, como única respuesta se limitó a levantar un poco su libro para que la portada, y donde estaba escrito el nombre, fuese visible para su interlocutora.

Ginny no se sintió desalentada por eso y siguió insistiendo.

 _-"¿Es eso un libro muggle? Nunca había visto uno."_

 _-"Sí, lo es",_ respondió cortante Granger, molesta por verse interrumpida constantemente por la otra chica.

 _-"A propósito, me llamo Ginny Weasley… Aunque no es como si hayas preguntado",_ dijo en tono jocoso la chica, tratando de mantener la conversación. Hermione, algo avergonzada, se sorprendió de que la colorina insistiese tanto en entablar una conversación con ella, siendo que se había comportado bastante distante.

 _-"Hermione Granger."_ Dubitativa, estiró su mano la que fue estrechada sin dudarlo por Ginny.

 _-"¿Por qué nunca te había visto?"_

 _-"Voy en tercer año y no creo que hayamos compartido alguna clase. Además, me aseguro de no llamar la atención."_

 _-"¿Y por qué harías eso?"_

 _-"Porque mis padres son muggles no millonarios. Y todo el mundo sabe lo que le sucede a la gente como yo en esta escuela."_ Frente a esta respuesta, Ginny Weasley no pudo evitar emocionarse al conocer a alguien parecida a ella.

 _-"¿En serio? O sea, ¿no tienes amigos con los que juntarte? ¿En 3 años? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?"_ Hermione notó que la chica no profesaba ningún tipo de malicia al preguntarle esto, por lo que intuyó que Ginny Weasley estaba igual de sola que ella misma y no pudo evitar verla como una hermana menor.

 _-"Soy bastante buena estudiante, por lo que uso todo mi tiempo libre aprendiendo lo que más puedo. Después de todo, al venir del mundo muggle, tengo al menos 10 años sin magia, por lo que debo ponerme al día."_

Por el resto del viaje siguieron hablando cosas superficiales, dándose cuenta cada vez más lo mucho que tenían en común.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando empezaban las clases, Ginny vio a Hermione desayunando sola por lo que se acercó a saludarla.

 _-"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

 _-"¡No puedo creer que cambiaron mi clase de herbología para hacerla en otro lugar!"_ Se quejó la chica mientras revisaba su horario.

 _-"¿Puedo ver tu itinerario?... ¿¡No me digas que tomaste Aritmancia con los de sexto curso!?"_

 _-"Sí, me gustan las matemáticas."_

 _-"¡Yuck! ¿Por qué?",_ le preguntó Weasley, fingiendo asco por la materia, a lo que Hermione se limitó a reír.

 _-"Porque es lo mismo en ambos mundos, mágico y muggle, con pequeñas diferencias."_

 _-"Eso sonó hermoso… Chica, eres profunda."_ Con esto, ambas chicas rieron, despejando cualquier tipo de tensión que tenía Hermione.

 _-"Ya me tengo que ir a mi clase de Herbología."_

 _-"Mmm… Ya sé dónde queda ese invernadero, es el que está cerca de la cancha de quidditch. Vamos, te lo muestro."_

Una vez afuera y cerca del lago, Ginny se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione que, no sólo no se sentaba con ella sino que, además, la interrogaba con la mirada. Cuando se hizo evidente que la pelirroja no hablaría por su cuenta, Granger le habló.

 _-"Uhm, no quisiera interrumpir lo que sea que estás haciendo pero, ¿dónde está el invernadero en el que tenía que estar hace 3 minutos?"_

 _-"Se quemó en 1981. Creo que su reemplazo fue construido cerca de la cabaña del portero de la escuela."_

 _-"¿Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?"_ Luego, respirando profundo pues sabía que era su culpa por no haberle preguntado a algún prefecto, Hermione formuló otra pregunta.

 _-"¿No me meteré en algún problema por faltar a clases?"_

 _-"¿Y por qué te metería en problemas?_ _ **Somos amigas.**_ _"_ Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a la chica de que todo estaría bien.

Hermione Granger nunca se había saltado una clase pero, cuando Ginny mencionó que eran amigas, había sido como un conjuro mágico para ella. Weasley sabía cómo manipularla ya que, aceptémoslo, Granger, como ella misma, obviamente no está en posición de rechazar a ningún amigo.

De pronto, el silencio que se había formado entre ambas chicas mientras admiraban el paisaje, se quebró.

 _-"Supongo que nunca sabré lo que me perdí en esa clase de Herbología",_ dijo Hermione Granger y, sin querer admitirlo, estaba un poco emocionado de romper las reglas por primera vez en su vida.

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

Lo que al principio nació como una relación de mutuo beneficio, se fue desarrollando como una verdadera amistad, al punto que ni siquiera se vio afectada cuando Ginny dejó de ser tan patética a los ojos del resto. Cuando consiguió entrar al equipo de quidditch, ya que era _'condenadamente buena'_ en palabras del propio Oliver Wood, y comenzó a juntarse con más personas continuó considerando a Hermione como su mejor y más leal amiga.

Ginny genuinamente se preocupaba por Hermione como la única amiga que tenía, y que realmente valía la pena, por lo que no veía con buenos ojos el comportamiento del rey de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy, para con su amiga. De todas las veces que Hermione estaba triste, 2/3 tenían que ver con el rubio y, si la escena incluía llanto, 100% era culpa del pomposo malcriado. Lealtad y justicia eran características de los orgullosos Gryffindors, y Ginny Weasley no era la excepción, solo que ella era una leona con una pequeña variación: también albergaba la venganza, y Draco Malfoy ya había alcanzado su cuota con creces para ser merecedor del ajuste de cuentas que tenía con la pelirroja.

Cuando jugaron quidditch nadie notó como ella hechizó una de las bludger para que, de cada 4 golpes, 3 se fueran en dirección al rubio, el cual, por desgracia para la chica, ninguno le atinó. Luego, durante la fiesta de los Malfoys, había sido ella quien le metió en la cabeza a su ingenua amiga que, en caso de que Draco mostrase su desvergonzado rostro frente a ella, besase al primer chico que tuviese al lado. Y también fue ella quien, al primer descuido de su amiga, mediante legeremancia, guio al chico hacia donde estaban ellas bailando.

Y más recientemente, luego de reírse con Hermione por el mensaje que Draco le escribió para que se juntasen en la torre de Astronomía, ella le envió a Draco una lechuza, fingiendo ser Hermione, confirmándole su asistencia. Luego, hechizó la puerta para que sólo se abriese por fuera, contando con que Granger no se juntaría con él. Obviamente, este último ataque le había fallado miserablemente ya que, no sólo la tonta de su amiga había decidido que el rubio no la había hecho sufrir lo suficiente por lo que fue a verlo, sino que además la maniobra no había hecho nada más que acercar a la leona con el idiota de Malfoy.

 _-"Hablando de mala suerte",_ murmuró mientras miraba desde lejos a Hermione, quien se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Malfoy, inconsciente sobre la cama de la enfermería.

' _Hasta ahora, no he sido más que agradable con esta serpiente roñosa. Creo que es hora de que ponga en ejecución mi plan b… de Blaise Zabini.'_ Sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba de la enfermería, en busca de su galán quien, sin sospecharlo, pronto sería víctima y un peón más dentro de la vendetta de Ginny Weasley.


End file.
